


Serenity's Story

by miniratmx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fear of Death, Fear of loss, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Slow Burn, death of the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 91,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniratmx/pseuds/miniratmx
Summary: Serenity is a padawan at the jedi temple, this is her story as she goes through the clone wars trying to complete her training and become a Jedi knight.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is the introduction and it will probably be the longest chapter, or perhaps not. I'm not entirely sure yet how I am going to divide up the story, so we'll see how it goes

I’m Serenity Ranseir, 27-year-old padawan learner at the Jedi temple, as a youngling I was trained by master Yoda and master Windu for the most part till I was 12, then I was chosen by master Fivar’alin to be her apprentice otherwise known as a padawan learner. My master and fellow master Qui Gon Jinn were close friends so there would be times when he would help with my training along with his own padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, back then he was 22. I had known Obi-Wan from even before that we were both in the same initiate clan, the bear clan, though I didn’t really remember much since I was 3 and he was just turning 13 preparing to be chosen by a master to become a padawan, so since I was so young and it was such little time to know him we never got super close and then he became a padawan and went away with master Qui Gon. Much like our masters though and through all the time we started to spend together since our masters teamed up so much, we were able to become close like them much like siblings. Then three years later the worst thing happens, while Obi-Wan and master Qui Gon were on a mission master Qui Gon dies in Obi-Wan’s arms. As much as they would have liked to deny it both my master and Obi-Wan were devastated, and to be honest so was I, I mean master Qui Gon was like a father I never could have. Obi-Wan had become much more reserved and on top of that he became a Jedi knight probably one of the youngest ever at the age of 25 and his own padawan learner, and then on the other hand my master and I had been given more missions away from the temple, for negotiations, so seeing each other made our friendship diminish though I never stopped thinking about him. Two years later when I was 17 my master and I were assigned on a mission to go gather my very own kyber crystal, the council had finally thought I was ready to make my very own lightsaber. I got my crystal and the other pieces that would soon be my saber, sat down and began to meditate and assemble it. My master sitting in front of me giving me little pointers now and then. Once I finished the construction of my saber I didn’t hesitate to grab it and draw it out. The humming of the saber loud in the quiet surroundings, the soft whoosh of the blade as I swish it around a bit, the brilliant blue glow of the blade I had summoned was illuminating the surroundings. When my master and I returned to the Jedi temple I could feel Obi-Wan was there too which was rare while I was there, most of the time he was gone and his padawan was left behind, I guess he didn’t think the 11 year old was ready to leave the temple yet which is understandable, especially for the condition in when this young boy began his training, since he didn’t start at infancy like most younglings, he actually started at the age of 9. Obi-Wan and Qui Gon had found the child on tatooine on their last mission they went on. The child showed great potential and was very strong with the force, and even his midichlorian count was very high higher even than that of master Yoda. So seeing so much potential in this boy Qui Gon wished him to be taught at the temple believing him to be the chosen one, but when the council refused because he was too old Qui Gon wanted to take him on as his padawan learner, even though he already had one but he believed Obi-Wan ready for the trials and before the matter could be discussed further Qui Gon was killed and in his dying wish asked Obi-Wan to train the boy, the council agreed and thus where we are now. It was especially hard on his padawan since the council all ways sent him on missions he wasn’t able to necessarily train the boy as he would have liked too, which delayed the boy further from being able to leave the temple on missions with master Obi-Wan. Taking this chance to tell him the great new of me making my own lightsaber I rush to find him not wanting to miss him if he should be getting ready to leave again. So, I didn’t hesitate to go find master Obi-Wan and show him my newly forged weapon. It was quite lucky for him to be there most of the time when I was there he wasn’t and when he was I wasn’t. I raced through the temple to find him following the force to find him in one of the sword fighting training rooms. I stopped and hesitated in front of the door since we haven’t really seen each other in 2 or so years. I then I just opened the door and saw Obi-Wan, he had grown since I had last saw him. His hair was longer and he was growing a beard, he was kind of getting a bit of a master Qui Gon look to him except amber-blonde hair. He was training his padawan, Anakin skywalker. “master Obi-Wan it’s good to see you again I have the greatest news to tell y- ““Serenity what are you doing here can’t you see I’m busy with my padawan I have no time for your silliness young one, now please leave so I may continue to train my padawan, he still has much to learn before he becomes a great Jedi knight, and apparently so do you.” He said coldly. Just as normal even though it had been two years since his death he still wasn’t over master Qui Gon’s death. He was still reserved kept to his training, to his masters dying wish to train the boy. I don’t understand how he can just shut people out for so long. It’s been two years, and Jedi aren’t even supposed to let things like this get to them for so long, as Jedi we can’t morn for anyone, we are told to rejoice for people as they die since it is there time to become one with the force. I guess I can’t say too much about Obi-Wan being like that though since I also mourned for master Jinn’s death. I just wish he wouldn’t act so coldly towards people, towards me, and let people back in to his life, I almost get a since that he feels as though he can’t trust anyone or rely on anyone to be there for him. or maybe perhaps he is just secluding himself so he doesn’t feel horrible if it happens to him again. I couldn’t help what happened next, I just felt so horrible and I know I shouldn’t blame him but it just hit me so hard. I ran out the door, down the halls, and to my chambers. Throwing my newly made lightsaber on the night stand next to my bed, and just jumped in to the bed face down crying my heart out for the first time since I was 2, when I first came to coruscant. I know I shouldn’t be crying showing my upset emotions, it was against the codes, but I couldn’t help it the closest person other than my own master cared not for me anymore, it was clear to see as he acted that way, on top of the fact that he didn’t try to come see me at all in the times we’ve been apart to keep our friendship going. It was at this point I finally got the message and just gave up all together at rekindling our friendship. It had been about 8 years since then, I had hardly seen Obi-Wan around the temple, I kept thinking about him every day, but I would always go out of my way to try and avoid him to prevent me from upsetting him by being in his presence again like when I get my first saber. He had long since stop isolating himself like he did before and even grew much happier and more outgoing, lighthearted even just like he had been when he was still a fellow padawan. I never took the chance though to try and confront him again. however, my master had kept in contact with him and was still his close friend they would always share updates with each other about missions and other things that were going on. Those two were still close as ever since Qui Gon. I was still a padawan under master Flivar’alin at the age of 25, which is very common for most padawans. Many of them don’t become a Jedi knight till much closer to 30 and more often over the age of 30. Of course, there are special occurrences that happen that make them become one earlier such as Obi-Wan, he became a Jedi knight at the age of 25 and even had his first padawan at the same time but like I said special occasion. My master and I had been assigned to a mission on a planet for friendly negotiations to try and get them to join the republic and not the separatists, which in titled the planets inhabitance to our support with food, medical supplies, and protection, from the republic and the planet in turn will let the republic military use the planet as a refuel station and military base for the republic. It was just supposed to be a peaceful negotiation, we still had our squadron of clones since it did have to do with the republic military and involved the clone commanders to. My personal commander is commander carter. Everything was going according to plan, when we touched down, my master, her commanding clone, commander carter, and I all left the ship expecting to be greeted by the leader of the planet, four other clones in our squadron got off and guarded the entrance to the ship. As we left the ship and headed towards the building there was no leader in sight what so ever. “master something seems off” I say looking around a bit as we kept walking forward. “yes, my padawan I can since it to, be on guard” master Flivar’alin said. “yes master,” I responded we continued to walk forward, I was mentally ready to grab my saber at the first spark of any kind of conflict. Before we could reach the building to talk to any of the locals, a sniper assassin had been payed to make sure the negotiations never happened I can only guess now that the whole mission was just a trick to try and diminish the number of Jedi that were fighting the separatists. The door opened to the building and droids got the drop on us surrounding us before we had the chance to fight back. It was clear now that it in fact was a trap and the leaders of the planet were big separatists’ supporters. While we were distracted with the droids that surrounded us the sniper shot and hit me in the leg making my knees buckle under my weight and I went crashing to the ground. “serenity” my master exclaimed and she rushed to my side drawing her saber, all the droids started to open fire on us but she was deflecting them all away from me the commanders started shooting back and the rest of the clones by and inside the ship came out and gave covering fire too, but it wasn’t enough the droids were drawing their attention from the sniper that had shot me and cause all this chaos. “m-master Flivar’a-alin the s-sniper i-is beh-hind on t-top of th- “I was cut off by a blaster shot that came from above it hit Flivar in the back of the head, and she came crashing down on top of me. “w-what, N-N-no no no nooooo M-Master please don’t do this please you can’t die you can’t be dead I-I need you, the council, the temple, we all need you master, please wake up please you still have to teach me so much I’m not ready to be a Jedi knight yet……” I said hysterical, screaming and pleading with the lifeless body of my master. “General you have to get back to the ship we have to leave” commander carter yelled, but I wouldn’t leave my masters side I limped and dragged her body to some cover nearby, and checked for her pulse still hoping she was alive. “please master don’t do this don’t leave I need you your all I have now a days.” I said softly holding her neck still searching for a pulse that wasn’t there. Then the realization set in, I get enraged I stand up from the cover I was behind looking up to the top of the building and locked eyes with the sniper and drew out my saber. I jumped up and over the wall of droids that had once surrounded us and then jumped again and up on to the roof, startling the sniper. I could see the fear in his eyes as he stared me in my cold expressionless face. I pointed my saber at him and the glow of the blue was predominant on his face, “you…you killed her, you killed her and now you will pay for your crimes you have committed, by making sure you never kill another Jedi again,” I said coldly he got up and tried to run from me. I immediately grabbed him with the force bringing him closer to me and started choking him. I sliced of his left hand, and then his right. His feet, half of his arms, I would make sure he suffered, he started coughing up blood on top of making little screeching noises as he was still being choked. I moved on and cut half of his legs off then I cut at his shoulders, then right where his disgusting excuse for a stomach is then as I dropped him from my force hold I sliced his head off and his torso crashed to the ground. It had just been at that moment when I had noticed I had been crying that entire time, tears streaming down my now anger ridden face. I jumped down off the building and back to my master’s lifeless body picking her up in my arms I carry her on to the ship, “load everyone up carter, were leaving” I said sadness dripping from my voice. “uhhh… Yes Sir,” he answered my voice had thrown him off at first. “you heard the general troops were leaving” he shouted the orders to everyone, and the rest of the clones rushed up and on the ship, and we left heading for coruscant. Back at the temple we held master Flivar’alin’s funeral. I stood at her feet where she lay with my hood up making sure I covered most of my face as I couldn’t stop the silent tears from flowing down my face. Many other Jedi knights and there padawans were there, even Obi-Wan. He was much older now his beard was much more prominent on his face and cleanly kept, and his hair that was earlier in a long-haired mullet much like a shorter version of master Qui Gon’s hair style, was now much shorter and much neater. I was secretly staring at him from under my hood, so I don’t think he could ever tell. He would stare at me every now and then, but most of the time he was looking at master Flivar’s body, with a stone-cold expression of a face, but I could see the huge amount of grief in his eyes. I wonder if this is the expressionless face he saw on me all those years ago, when his master, master Qui Gon Jinn, died. The next few years I spent in the temple meditating and studying, as I waited for me to be assigned to a new master as I am not ready to do the Jedi trials and become a Jedi knight. It was boring being confined to the temple for two years as I waited for a new master, and on top of that I was secluding myself as I struggled to get over my master’s death, I distanced myself from everyone, and I now understand why Obi-Wan acted like that for the first few years. It hurts so much to lose someone you love and look up too, someone who is there for you when no one else is. It takes so much of your spirit away from you, and makes you want to give up right then and there especially when they die in your arm. While at the temple I had many masters that would walk around as they were in-between missions and they would come up to me and ask me if they could help me in any way and I would always just say I was fine cause I never want anyone to worry about me. There were times when I was in the meditating room and there was this one padawan that was frequent at the temple cause most of the time her master didn’t want her to go on the missions with her since all the Jedi missions were getting more and more dangerous with the growth of the clone wars. Whenever I was in there meditating it started seeming like she was always go in there a little after I do. And I could since as I was meditating she would stare at me rather than meditate. One time it was the final straw I just couldn’t take it anymore it started affecting my ability to focus on my meditating. “hey is there a problem you have or something,” I said keeping my eyes closed. “wha- “, “I could since you the entire time that you haven’t really been meditating just watching me so is there something on your mind,” I said cutting her off. “No-no sorry it’s just today I can’t really seem to concentrate very well,” she said. “I know that this isn’t the first time it’s almost every single time you’re in this room that I am at the same time and your almost always just staring at me, I normally wouldn’t mind but I’m starting to be unable to focus on my meditation, so if you have some business with me please by all means say it, I won’t be mad at you young one,” I said. “oh its nothing I’ve just been kind of lonely since I’m almost always stuck here at the temple since my master doesn’t think I can handle all the missions he goes on, and then I noticed that you started being here at the temple too every day, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you leave the temple, and you always looked so lonely and don’t really talk to anyone at all not even your master-“ I cut her off, “I don’t have a master anymore” I said the tone of my voice changing to calm and gentle to cold at the reminder of my former master. “oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories I just wanted someone to talk to and now ive made it worse.” She said. “hey hey hey its ok no big deal it happened over a year ago, now I’m just stuck at the temple waiting to be assigned a new master, which probably won’t happen till after these clone wars are over since most masters that didn’t have a padawan before the war don’t want to bring a youngling in to such things,” I said my original tone returning, but she stayed quiet. “but enough about the past where in the here and now we must focus on it, so are you going to tell me your name or will I have to just keep calling you youngling” I said. “oh, right please forgive me, my name is Hope Lapister, and my masters name is Laster Seikai.” She exclaimed. “well hello Hope, I am padawan Serenity Ransier, a pleasure to meet you” I said. That was how our friendship started and now I started to get over my master’s death. Whenever she was stuck at the temple like me I would help her with her mediation, and her forms when it came to sword fighting teaching her how she could be better with a lightsaber. That way maybe her master would start to let her go on missions with her rather than leave her at the temple. We had become very close though all the training she was like my sister. One time she and her master were at the temple on a short intermission between missions and she introduced me to him. he was super nice and friendly. After that her master would help in the training to as a kind of showing gratitude towards me for helping his padawan and even help me get better since I think he felt bad that I was stuck at the temple till I got a new master. We became close too, both were my best friends the only ones I could go to. Since Flivar’alin, and Qui Gon, died and Obi-Wan now wants nothing to do with me, at least that’s what I think. I still see him some times in the halls of the temple or in the meditation room, and now that he’s on the Jedi council so now whenever the council calls me in to check up on me and give me up dates on finding a master he’s always there discussing it with them too. I’m starting to give up and getting a new master it’s been a little over two years and still no sign of me getting a master again. ironically enough Hope thinks that I should stay hopeful she thinks I’ll get my master eventually, she even thinks the time is coming up that I’ll get me new master. I however know that this is not true. What master would want a padawan that’s 27 and so far in to her training. Masters and padawans often have the same style of fighting and the same point of view since otherwise they would disagree a lot. Which is what makes me such an unlikely candidate to get another master. Then something weird happened out of the blue I was called to the council they wished to speak to me about me getting a new master. Of course, I was worried I thought that if they were going to say something along the lines that I can no longer wait for a new master I must move on and chose to leave the order or become one of those “Jedi” that stay at the temple the entire time.


	2. My New Master

I approached the door to the Jedi council I hesitated I was uneasy, I tried to calm myself but I really wanted to be able to become a Jedi knight but if they can’t find me a master and this is about how I’ll have to either leave or just stay at the temple forever. I take a deep breath and open the door to the council room and go stand in the middle of the circle of grand masters, all of them were watching me as I walked to the middle and bowed in front of them. “you wanted to speak with me masters” I say as I bow to them. “yes, it is about the situation with you and finding a master that would fit with you. You see we have thought about it and we aren’t sure who could be a master for you, every master that would fit either have a padawan already or don’t want a padawan.” Master Windu said. My heart just about dropped I was right I wouldn’t get another master and my chance of becoming a Jedi knight is no longer possible. I kept my straight face but inside I was very nervous and as much as I want to doubt it I was afraid, afraid that my Jedi life would end here. “calm yourself, you must. One more possibility, there is.” Master Yoda spoke up, and I was able to calm myself and take a deep breath. However, many of the masters around master Yoda were confused so this was probably not something that was discussed. Even Obi-Wan looked perplexed. “Master Kenobi, to take another padawan, looking are you,” master Yoda addressed Obi-Wan. “uhhh yes I am master Yoda, but how does that have to do with finding her a master that would fit her.” He was even more confused than before. “you and master Qui Gon, with Serenity and master Flivar’alin, trained a lot, did you?” master yoda continued, uhhh ohhh I think I know what he’s trying to do he wants to have Obi-Wan become my master, this can’t be good there’s no way he would want to be my master he no longer cares about me as his friend like he once did. “yes, we did master, master Flivar would occasionally help to train me and Qui Gon to Serenity, there were even some instances where I helped to train her too.” Obi-Wan responded. “good, perfect fit she is, your padawan to be,” said master Yoda. Obi-Wan face seemed to drop a bit he obviously wasn’t expecting him to say that. “wait wait wait are you sure about that master we haven’t even spoken in over 10 years, she could have changed her style and her way of doing things as such.” He opposed. I knew he wouldn’t want me to be his padawan, I knew he hasn’t cared about me yet here I am not being able to care about him even though I know he left that care for me back when Qui Gon died. “very sure, I am master Kenobi, many similarities, you both have, believe I do, no better master for Serenity, there is” master Yoda said, many of the other council members looked to each other looking for acknowledgement and then they all nodded. “if you all believe it is meant to be so, then I shall take the young padawan Serenity Ranseir as my padawan learner.” He said. “good, see worry not you should, ok everything shall be,” master Yoda said. “alright that will be all for now you may leave now and, Obi-Wan is dismissed as well so you can get acquainted with you new padawan.” Master Windu concluded, “thank you masters” I said as I bowed and left the room Obi-Wan following me close behind. We were walking down the hall way he had told me we would go to the sparing room so he could see how my training had been going and too see where I was, and now I was following him to the sparring room, he had his thinking body language going on crossed arms and one stroking the bottom of his beard. “your distracted Serenity what’s the matter,” he said continuing to walk forward. “what do you mean master I’m perfectly fine” I answered. “very well I will not force you to tell me if you do not want to, I will no pry where I am not wanted,” he said, oh if only you knew, unlike you I wanted to stay friends. We entered the sparring room and he takes his saber out, “alright so you’re going to spar against me to see how far you have become since I’ve last spared with you so see where your training should begin.” He said. “yes master” I say meekly and draw my saber as well. Our lightsabers clash a few times before he gets the better of me and my saber gets thrown to the side, and knocking me on my feet. He pointed his saber at my face as I try to get up. “are you ready to tell me what’s wrong now,” he said still standing over me. “I’m sorry master” I said. He was taken aback “what do you mean why did you apologize,” he responded. “I’m sorry you got stuck being my master, I know you don’t really care about me as your friend anymore and I’m probably the last person you would’ve wanted as your padawan” I said looking down. “Serenity it’s not that I stopped caring about you I actually wanted to stay your friend but then you and Flivar’alin got very busy with missions so we never had time then the one time were both there it was the wrong time for you to come and I snapped at you and then you started to avoid me so I figured you didn’t want to be my friend anymore,” he said. “oh, no I never stopped thinking about you master Kenobi, I thought you didn’t care for me anymore because you snapped at me that one time, you see I had just gotten back from a mission with master Flivar’alin the mission was for me to go make my lightsaber, and when we got back and I sensed you still here I wanted to show you first,” I said. “oh” he said and then he facepalmed “oh, I’m so stupid, I’m so sorry Serenity, I didn’t mean to be like that I was going through some things and I was just very stressed” he said feeling horrible “no no no it was my fault I was so excited to show you I forgot that you have more important things than me,” I said. “don’t you ever say that you are important to me you my padawan now which means your my number one priority, to make sure you are able to become a Jedi knight.” He said. “now are you ready to show me what you really have with a saber,” he said holding out his hand to help me up. I smile and grab his hand and I get help up in to a standing position. “alright but I don’t go easy on me,” I said as I hold out my hand to my lightsaber and have it force levitate to my hand drawing it out of its hilt. I swing my saber around a few times then bring my saber up and so dose he createing an “x” with our two blue light sabers. Then we start to swing our sabers at one another dodgeing and deflecting each others swing. “well you certainly have nice form and are very fluid with your motions,” he said as we were caught in a “x” pushing down on each others saber to try and knock it out of the others hand. “thanks,” I said “but don’t get over confident yet your form still has,” he said as he pushed down twords my sabers hilt and swong the saber around and out of my hand “a few holes,” he finished. “aww man I really thought I had you that time,” I said. “heheheh not even close yet my padawan, there’s still much to teach you, but I can see that you are very strong and have improved greatly since we spared last.” He said chuckling at the beginning. “thank you master I will continue to work hard to improve,” I said, “yes perhaps, listen I have a mission to a distant planet that is under a minimal separatist blockade, it’s a planet that wishes to side with the republic, and I need to go there to fight the separatists off the planet and regain control, this would be a perfect opportunity for you to come and get some experience.” He said. “wait really you want me to go with you on a mission,” I exclaimed. “that is what a master is supposed to do, take there padawans with them on missions.” He said sarcastically. “alright I’ll be able to go on a mission again, when do we leave,” I asked. “we head off in three planetary rotations, so you better be ready.” He said “yes master I will be,” I said. Alright then you are dismissed to do whatever you need to do.” He said and walked out the door and help it open for me. “alright thank you master, will I see you tomorrow.” I asked. “possibly,” he responded, and I walked out the door. I left Obi-Wan and went looking for Hope and her master, following the force to where they were. They were in a corridor in the temple near the back-mediation room, not entirely sure what they were doing so far away from the room they usually use but as I got closer I could see why they had made themselves so secluded. They were kissing, and getting very much in to it too. Hope was being pushed and her master had her trapped against one of the temple pillars. Her master was bent down to have a better access to kiss her and hope was holding on to his two brides on the side of his head, twirling them around her fingers, as her master had one hand on her neck and the other against the pillar. They were so cute I wish I could be so free to do that with a person I liked but I don’t really have anyone I like and plus ide be to scared to try and act upon it. “aheemmm” I cleared my throat to get their attention, they both got extremely embarrassed and turned away from each other the red forming on their face getting darker and darker with every moment. “heey Serenity -its um n-not w-what it l-looks like.” Her master explained. “it’s ok master I won’t say anything, I think it’s really cute and in a way Jedi should be encouraged to love.” I said which brought a smile to their faces. “thank you, Serenity,” he said. “no problem I know you would do the same if I were in the same position but I highly doubt I will ever find anyone like you two have.” I said. “you never know if you have hope and you really want something to happen anything is possible, and look at that you already have the hope part.” She said as she pointed to herself, and we all chuckled at that. “oh, but guys anyways I have great news to tell you both.” I said getting excited again. “what is it, what’s the good news.” He asked. “I finally got chosen by a master to take me as a padawan learner.” I said, “ahhhhh really who who is your new master!?!?!?!?!” exclaimed Hope. “its master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” I said, and they both go quiet and had a particular look on their faces. “what, what is it,” I don’t know why but the faces where making me blush. “your master just so happens to be the same childhood friend that you two were padawans with masters that were close friends,” said her master. “yes, what about it, why are you looking at me like that,” I asked. “oh, I don’t know why are you blushing,” asked Hope. “cause you two are up to something and its embarrassing me.” I said. “you like Obi-Wan don’t you,” he asked. “w-what n-no I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said avoiding eye contact and getting even redder in the face. “you know I can since that you lying, but I don’t even need the force to see that,” he said. “…………. ok fine yes I might like him a little bit but it’s just a little innocent crush thing it’s a natural human emotion.” I said no longer avoiding eye contact but getting the darkest possible shade of red you wouldn’t even think would be possible. “ahahahahaha I knew it you two are like two peas in a pod at least from what you tell me of your past,” said Hope. “yeah maybe but it’s not like I can do anything about it, the Jedi code gets in the way of it, and he lives for the Jedi code, besides I would never act upon it.” I said. “you worry too much you never know maybe he’ll like you back and be willing to go against the code or maybe even run away with you,” said Hope. “I don’t know who would even like me besides we’ve not talked for over 10 years until today earlier.” I said. “well you never know for sure, ok we’ll have to be leaving we have a mission off planet tomorrow and we’ll need to get a good night’s sleep.” Said her master. “alright I’ll be seeing you around then,” I said and bowed. “good bye,” they both said and bowed before leaving for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I have a tumbr blog too @miniratmx if you want to be updated with when its updated, or if you just want to ask me something or request something.


	3. First Mission, Gone Wrong

In three days’ time we were loaded up in our ship and headed towards the planet, Pablilles. In the republic cruiser, we were in the control room with the admiral, and the clone commanders, carter and Cody discussing our plan of attack since the blockade would make it difficult to get on the planet and help the locals. “alright so here’s our plan of attack, I’ll take a my group of fighters and draw there fire away from the drop ships, my team will also be taking out the command ship as to break open a hole so that they can get through, then Serenity, and commanders carter and Cody will lead the drop ships down and push back the separatists from the capital, once its secure that the ships have dropped down my team will land and help secure the capital and free the leaders.” Obi-Wan explained, and then he pointed to a spot just on the out skirts of the capital city. “here is where the surviving locals that are still fighting against the separatists are located and where we will touch down. Once we have all touched down and secured the area with the locals we will push up the middle straight through the front and take back the capital saving their leaders. Now are there any questions,” Obi-Wan paused, we were all quiet, “alright good,” Obi-Wan finished. “General were coming out of hyperspace,” exclaimed the admiral. “alright everyone get to your stations.” Said Obi-Wan “yes sir” Cody and carter said, “yes master” I said, and we all ran out of the command center and to the loading docks. “commander Cody, commander carter, Serenity, you all will take separate drop ships and will also lead two others they need a lot of help down there so make your paying attention to them, get ready and wait for my signal I have to make sure we have their attention and that were able to take out the command center of the blockade and make it easier for you all to pass.” Said Obi-Wan as he got in to his Jedi fighter and then took off with his squad. “alright Cody carter, once were given the signal follow behind me in a “v” formation and get to the drop sight as soon as possible should anything happen just make sure we are able to help secure the area for when Obi-Wan’s team drops down,” I said, “yes sir” they both said and we all went to our ships. “Serenity its time hurry and get those ships to the drop point,” Obi-Wan came in over my communicator, then I clicked the button “herd you loud and clear master were on our way,” I said back to him, “alright men its time let’s take off,” I shouted and all the drop ships took off towards the planet. Once we were out there, it didn’t take them long to notice us and start shooting at us, and it wasn’t just like a little bit of fire we were taking a lot of shots. “evasive maneuvers,” I shouted over the communicator and then all the drop ships somewhat scattered. My ship happened to get much farther away from the rest of them and then we were hit by a missile, “sir we’re hit I can’t control it were going down,” said the piloting clone. “alright, everyone hold on,” I said then clicked my communicator, “were hit, I repeat were hit, commander, Cody, commander, carter make sure the rest of the drop ships get to the drop point.” I said over the communicator. “roger that sir,” said Cody, “aye commander,” said carter. “everyone hold on its going to be a bumpy landing,” said the piolet. “you herd him men brace your selves.” I said and when we hit the ground everything went black. 

“Serenity forget about me just get the mission done we can’t let the separatists take control of the planet and the leaders this planet is very vital for the war efforts,” Obi-Wan’s voice said. “but master I can’t just leave you here,” my voice said. “no young one it’s too late for……me…….,” Obi-Wan’s voice said fading away. “Maaassstttterrrrrr,” my voice yelled hysterically.

“sir sir can you hear me, come on commander you need to wake up,” I heard one of the clone troopers say, and then open my eyes. “I’m alright, but how’s the ship,” I said as I sat up. “done for sir there’s no saving the ship.” Said the clone known as nexus. “what about survivors did we lose anyone,” I asked, “we lost our pilots sir, and most of the supplies was able to be salvaged from the wreckage.” He said. “do we know where we are in relevance to the drop point,” I asked looking around the desolate planet there was no sign of any civilization just tons of sand, either were on a desert planet like tatooine or this planet just has a big desert and we just happened to crash in the middle of it. “no sir we know that the drop point is north of our position but we aren’t sure how far,” he answered. “alright thank your nexus,” I said then I clicked my communicator button, “commander Cody, commander carter, come in did you two get to the drop point,” I asked there was no response. “come in Cody carter,” still no response, “master can you read me,” I asked no response. “Obi-Wan come in, Cody carter come in, can anyone read me,” I asked yet again no response. I tried clicking the other button on my communicator and it was doing nothing then I noticed it was cracked it must have got hit when we crashed. “have any of you been able to gain contact with anyone,” I asked the troopers. “no sir and the coms on the ship are busted,” said nexus. “alright men looks like we’ll be alone for a while, let’s get the remaining supplies and start heading north towards the drop point.” I said. “yes sir,” they all responded and they began gathering supplies that we needed to take to help the fight. 

It had been about a few hours since we had left the crashed ship, all the men were tired and thirsty, and to be honest so was I, just how far away was this capital. It was excruciatingly hot I can’t imagine how the troopers feel in their suits. “Spot, do you see anything yet,” I asked. “nothing yet sir, I think it will probably be about another 4 hours or so before we see any sort of civilization,” Spot responded lowering the binoculars from his helmet. I sighed “alright thank you Spot,” I said “alright men let’s keep moving we still have a long way to go, and I don’t want to be left out of all the fun.” I said. They all yelled “yes sir,” and where reinspired they needed that, but I sure hope that the fighting is over by the time we get there, because the mission shouldn’t have lasted this long if everything when as planed so I can only hope for the best, I just had to keep them going let them have something to go for, take their mind off the heat. 

Another hour went by and everyone was back to being worn out and hot dragging their feet. “come one guys don’t get all worn out we have to keep going and get out of this desert,” I said to them all. “spot do you see anything yet,” I asked. “no not yet sir,” he said looking around then put his binos to his visor, “I don’t think we- oh wait I see something in the distance just on the horizon,” he said, “what really what is it spot,” I asked. “he looked forward and lean slightly “it looks like a change of biome, here have a look sir,” he said handing his binos to me. I put them up to my eyes and looked along the horizon it was very far off but defiantly there, it was a forest of some kind. “Brilliant it’s a forest and that means water, come on men get up we can’t give up now not when were so close,” I said handing the binos back to spot. The rest of the clones got up and continued with new pep in their step but it was still apparent that they were very tired. “I’m glad to see you were wrong about it being 4 hours, spot,” I said. “I’m still might not be wrong I said 4 hours before civilization, this doesn’t necessarily mean that there’s civilization just on the inside of that forest.” Said spot. “hmm yes but once we get to that forest we can rest up a bit and get more water for everyone since we’ve run out.” I said. “no offence sir but just because there is a forest does not mean that we will find more water.” He said. “yeah and no one appreciates a pessimist the commander is just trying to be optimistic for the men and keep them going so we can get to safety, so you could try being a little more positive and help her out,” nexus chimed in, “it’s alright nexus, let’s just keep moving,” I said. 

Thirty minutes passed and some of the men were lagging behind. “come on guys where almost there, spot estimation on how long it will take to get to the forest,” I asked. “about 12 clicks still sir, so about another hour going at this pace.” he responded. “alright thank you spot, see men just another hour then we will be under cover and will be able to cool off.” I said then heard a thump from behind us. Turning around there was a trooper on the ground. I rushed to his side and took off his helmet he was pale and wasn’t sweating. “is there any more water he’s having a heat stroke we have to get him cooled down now.” I yelled. “no sir we lost the last of our water thirty minutes ago,” Said the clone the right of me. “alright someone grab the supplies he was carrying I’ll get him, we have to hurry, and every one take off their helmets it is probably hotter with it on.” I said. “yes sir,” they all said then took off their helmets. Many of their faces were red and very moist with sweat, I’m sure we were all experiencing heat exhaustion we must get to that forest before we all have a heat stroke. 

Thirty more minutes passed and three more of the clones collapsed, we were down to five clones conscious, I was carrying two and nexus had the other two the other four clones were carrying the supplies. “Just a little bit more to go men,” I said I was starting to feel the effects of the heat that I was suppressing from the men, my feet were starting to drag, and I was losing my breath. There were getting to be to many things to carry if any of the other clones were to collapse or myself some of the supplies would have to be left behind. “come on men just think about being cooled down we can’t afford another person to collapse from the heat we have to get to that forest.” I said. “enough sir how much of that do you really believe if we keep going at it were all going to collapse form the heat and no one will be saved,” said slinger. “that is precisely why we must keep going,” I said to him. “no sir if we keep going no one will help us we need to stop and rest and then once we’ve regained our strength then we continue forward,” he argued. “why quit when where this close we get to the forest then we can rest and get water, that way we won’t have to stop twice and we will be closer to the drop point, so that we can help Master Kenobi,” I said. “what would be the point in keeping this up if we all drop and have a heat stroke before we can even make it to the forest,” he said. “because we will make it,” I said. “your just so determined aren’t you we need to rest stop trying to put us all in danger just so you can prove yourself to your master, you’ve been out of the war for two years you have no idea how this works and should just leave it to the professionals, now we are resting,” slinger piped up again. “fine but I will not just sit here and let you all die in this heat I’ll get to the forest and come back with water, then we will get you all to the cover of the forest and you all can continue to rest while I continue and I’m taking the unconscious troopers with me, they all need to get to cover to cool down staying out here will only hurt them, you all stay with the supplies, I’ll be back in an hour with water,” I said and turned around to continue going. “wait sir you can’t just go alone I’m going too,” said nexus. “me too sir, besides you’ll need men to carry the other two and the canteens,” said spot. “alright thank you two,” I said and we set off to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I have a tumbr blog too @miniratmx if you want to be updated with when its updated, or if you just want to ask me something or request something.


	4. Takeing the Capital

Once we reached the forest the atmosphere in the brush was much cooler, thank the force. Me and nexus set the unconscious clones down under some bushes. “nexus try to get them cooled down and awake spot and I will go fill all the canteens.” I said “yes sir” nexus responded. Then me and spot went and found a little lake nearby, “spot test its contents, is it safe to drink.” I asked. He knelt and examined some of the water he had put in one of the canteens. “yes, sir its clean no parasites or pollution, safe to drink, and we are able to drink it.” He responded. “perfect,” I responded and proceeded to fill all the canteens, so did spot. Then we both took one of the canteens and drank it till it was empty before filling it up for the second time. Returning to nexus we gave him 10 of the 20 canteens, and he like us downed one right as soon as he got it. “alright nexus stay with them and get them to a stable state we will be back in a little bit.” I said. “yes sir.” He responded. “hey if we run we could get to them in fifteen minutes,” I said to spot. “I couldn’t agree more sir.” He said, and then we took off running.

We got there in a little let than fifteen minutes, and thankfully they were all still conscious. “here we figured you needed some water.” I said holding up a canteen before throwing it to slinger and then spot threw two to the other two. They all downed it within second. Then we handed them there second canteen. “now let’s go get to the forest and just so you all know the forests temperature is much cooler than out here, and it will take less time if we run for it.” I said. “then I suggest that we get there as fast as possible,” slinger said then he and the other two that wanted to rest started to run towards the forest. “heheheh that didn’t take much convincing,” I said. “come on sir we better get going we can’t let them beat us.” Said spot that made me chuckle. Then we started sprinting too.

“alright nexus are they stable yet,” I asked when we got back to the rest of the squad. “yes, sir they have cooled their body temperatures back down now we just have to wait for them to regain consciousness,” he responded. “great you all stay here I’m going to continue forward, I have to get to that drop sight and help them with the invasion, I have a feeling they won’t be able to do it unless they have my help, but I understand that you all wish to rest, you’ve all been walking through a desert for a long time.” I said and started to continue to walk through the forest. “not without me you won’t,” said nexus, “if nexus is going to help then I can’t just leave him to do it alone,” spot chimed in. “thank you men, I can feel that we are very close to the capital, I can since my master’s energy close by.” I said and we were on our way. 

We got to the capital and there was no fighting going on it was surrounded by the separatist droids. “on no this isn’t good that means the plan failed.” I said. “what are we going to do now commander,” asked spot. “we have to sneak in and break them all out then when we leave we have to destroy the droids and get them away from the capital.” I said. “how do you presume we do that commander,” spot asked. “we could wait for nightfall and then in the cover of night use the trees and vegetation to get to the main building and sneak in to the ventilation shaft.” I said. “that sounds like a brilliant plan sir.” Said nexus. “thank you,” I said. “don’t worry sir we will rescue them.” Nexus said trying to left me up. “I’m not worried,” I said. “you might be able to fool the shines sir but I know you better and I’m sure carter would agree would he be here.” He said. “alright alright let’s just get ready to rescue them I will not let anyone else die or be left behind.” I said then turned my back, sat down and began to meditate. They tried to be quite but I could still here them, “so you’ve been with the commander’s battalion a long time?” asked spot, “yeah I was there when we were assigned to her, she wasn’t always like this she always was great at planning but, when it came to the execution she made sure everyone was fine before continuing, putting troop welfare before mission accomplishment, and many of her plans however well thought up, weren’t nearly as daring as this one is, making a lot of her plans dragged out, and there were many instances when she retreated, then again when she was last in action there was hardly any fighting to begin with just peaceful negotiations,” said nexus. “what happened to make her change how she ran things?” asked spot. “well part of it was being gone from war so long and then being assigned to a new master and the first mission she goes on with him her ship gets knocked down, sure it was an accident but she probably feels as though the general wont trust her with further mission so she is trying to prove herself with this one, and then there’s the fact that her first master died while we were on a peaceful mission, she thinks it was her fault it happened that she didn’t keep her guard up enough to see that it was a trap.” Said nexus, that clone knows me too well heheh, but I’m glad to have such loyal men by my side which is all the more reason I must accomplish this mission. “hmm no wonder she is so determined to get the mission done she doesn’t want to mess up again.” said spot, “you both know I can here you right.” I said finally I was done listening to them talk about that it was beginning to make me sad again and I must keep a level head if this mission is going to work. “sorry sir” nexus said. “don’t…worry about it lets just get ready its almost time.” I said. “uhhh yes sir,” said spot. 

“alright so the best ventilation shaft that we should enter through is on the rear side near the docking bay, if we enter through there the command center should be nearby if when we enter the shaft we go straight then left and then down in to the first room we come across, one in there we can find out where everyone is being held while also taking care of anything severance cameras that could catch us and compromise the entire mission.” I said. “alright sounds like a plan sir ready when you are,” said nexus. “wait what do we do when we get to them how will we get them free and when we do that how will we get back out,” asked spot. “well we will cross that road when we get to it, right now that’s all I know about the building so we must wait till we get to the command center before figuring that part of the plan out.” I responded. “now let’s head out and save the team,” I said and we headed towards the back of the structure. “look there the vent opening above the landing bay doors,” I said and pointed to the vent. The door was being guarded by two of the big clankers, and a few small droids were patrolling the landing platform. “alright you too take the small clankers and make sure its silent I’ll take the big ones, alright go.” I said and snuck to the door and drew my saber from my side, waiting for them to get in to position. I nodded at them and they nodded back, and I swung at the first one and sliced it in half and when the second one was turning to see what had happened I cut him in half too. While spot and nexus took care of the smaller droids then met with me back over by the door. “alright ill help you two up,” I said and knelt and held my hands out. Spot stepped on my hand and I lifted him up, he took of the grate to the vent then climbed in and held out his hand for nexus to take. I could since more droids approaching the door, “hurry up guys there’s more of them coming,” I said and helped lift nexus up and in to the shaft. Then right as the door opened I jumped up and in to the vent and closed the grate behind me. “that was close but so far were good,” I said and we continued with the plan once we got to the command room we paused to see what all was in the room. “spot what do you see in there,” I asked. “there’s six clankers sir three of them have blasters.” Spot said. “alright you two once we drop down in to the room focus on taking out the three with blasters, ill drop on the others and get them.” I said “yes sir,” said spot before he dropped in and shot one of them before nexus did the same and shot the other then as I dropped in to the room slicing the unarmed one they collectively shoot the last one with the blaster. “alright nexus get on the computers and figure out where there keeping master Kenobi and the others, spot you try and get their cameras offline. Ill guard the doors and make sure any other clankers that show themselves won’t cause a problem.” I said. “yes sir,” they both said and then got to work. “sir it appears that the other troopers are being held in the prison block, downright the hall last door on the right.” Said nexus. “and master Kenobi is with them I’m guessing.” Uhhh no sir he’s in what appears to be a sort of interrogation type room, down the left hall corridor, third door on the left.” he said. “alright I’ll go get master Kenobi, you two go get the other troopers then meet back in here if where not here with in two minutes of you being here just escape without us, well find our own way out.” I said. “alright sir the cameras are out of comition now we won’t have to worry about them,” said spot. “great then that means it’s time to go free everyone. Let’s go,” I said and opened the door. “the hall way is clear hurry lets go.” I said and headed down the left corridor and they went down the right. I went three doors down and stopped on the door to the left. “hopefully this is the right door,” I said. And opened the door. There were no droids in there but master Obi-Wan was, he was being held by his hands and feet in a “x” position by a sort of ray type of restraints. He looked beat up he had a black eye and a cut on his cheek and there were tears all over his clothes. “master!” I exclaimed, and rushed in as the door closed behind me. He slowly looked up and smiled a light smile at me. “Serenity…. I……I……. I thought I lost you.” He said. “heheheh you can’t get rid of me that easily master.” I said looking for the controls to get him out of the trap. “you…. you shouldn’t have come……it…it was a trap to get any stragglers and make sure they didn’t go back and get help.” He continued. “it’s alright master I’ll get you out and then……then…. then you….” I drifted off. That’s when I found the controls, “found it see master you will be out of there in no time.” I said and pressed a button on the panel, but rather than letting him out of the restraints it started electrocuting him, and he started screaming in pain. My heart dropped “no master I’m so sorry hold on,” I said and continued to press other buttons, but his screams just kept going and seemed to be in more pain it must be increasing the power of the shocks. “hold on master I promise I will get you out of there,” I said. “p-p-p-p-p-pl-l-e-e-e-e-a-a-s-s-s-s-e s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o-o-p-p-p-p-p,” he screamed will getting shocked. His screams got worse and worse. “I’m really sorry master,” I said my voice wavering getting upset because he was being hurt so much, I hated hearing him scream, it felt almost like I was being torn apart. Then it was too much for him and I was losing him, “stop it stop shocking him” I screamed and drew out my lightsaber and sliced the controls and they stopped shocking him. he went limp in the restraints but his eyes were still open thank force. I rushed to his side and tugged on his hand to try and get him out of the restraints. “nnnnggggah Serenity, just……forget about me……. just get the mission done we can’t let the separatists take control of the planet……. the leaders this planet is very vital for the war efforts,” Obi-Wan’s voice said exhausted. “but master I can’t just leave you here,” my voice said. “no……. young one………. it’s too late for……me…….,” Obi-Wan’s voice said fading away, as he went even more limp in the restraints. “Maaassstttterrrrrr,” my voice yelled hysterically. “no no no no Obi-Wan not you too I won’t let you die,” I said and took out my lightsaber again and sliced at the generator projecting the restraints. Then his body fell and I caught him in my arms bringing him down to the ground cradling him in my arms on the verge of tears and searched for his pulse. “I’m so stupid, I’m a horrible padawan, you must be so disappointed in me. No wonder you were so against me being your padawan.” I said and then I found his pulse, but it was slowing down, “oh thank the force he’s still alive, but I need to hurry.” I said and picked him up over my shoulder. “don’t worry I’ll get us out,” I said and went to the command room where I told them to meet us. “about time you showed up sir,” nexus said, “what happened to the general,” he asked. “he’s alive but he needs help so we need to finish this mission.” I said. “alright commander what’s the plan,” captain carter asked as he stepped forward. “we need to destroy there means of transport we have the upper hand when where all fighting on the ground with no tanks so well need to get rid of the few tanks in the front of the capital building and all the ships at the rear, so we will split up in to three groups, commander Cody’s group will go take out the ships in the rear, captain carters group will take out the tanks, and then my group will take out the rest of the left over droids in the building and push them outside that’s where the rear and front teams will cut off their escape,” I said “alright you heard the commander let’s get a move on” said commander Cody, “yes sir,” the rest of the troopers collectively responded, and then they were off. “alright everyone get in to groups of three and split up and get the rest of the droids still in this building I don’t want any left over.” I said, “yes sir,” and they all split up. I went with nexus and spot and we started tearing though droids on the top floor still carrying my master, I didn’t trust to put him down anywhere so I just kept holding him. my group were one of the ones that pushed all the droids out the front building tearing them up as we went, really it was an unfair fight, when we reunited with cater they had already blown up the tanks and were ripping in to the droids pouring out of the building the were no match for us. Once the last one was down one of the troopers yelled “we did it” “good job men we have taken back the capital building, carter get a hold of Cody and find out if his part of the plan was successful,” I said, “yes sir,” carter said, and then got on to his communicator before getting back to me, “sir he said they went off without a hitch,” carter said, “that’s great to hear, now I need you to tell the cruiser that the plan was a success,” I said. “and nexus take some more troopers and go get the rest of our squad,” I said, “yes sir right away,” he said then with a team of six other troopers went in to the forest. Then I set down master Kenobi gently and checked for his pulse again, it was there but just barely, “spot, get on the communicator we need to get an evac, where loosing Master Kenobi,” I said. “yes, sir right away,” he said then immediately got on his communicator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I have a tumbr blog too @miniratmx if you want to be updated with when its updated, or if you just want to ask me something or request something.


	5. So... We don't have another Mission

Within minutes an evac ship was there to pick us up, I rushed Obi-Wan on board and got him to the medical station of the ship. The medic droid hooked him up with all sorts of things even a breath stabilizer and a heart rate monitor. Which was going at a very slow pace but was slowly picking up speed to its original pace. “thank the force I got you here in time,” I said exhausted then pulled up a chair besides him and sat down before holding on to his hand, then resting my head down slightly on my arm slightly on his chest, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Once I woke up again I could feel my hand being squeezed back, when I open my eyes for a quick glimpse I saw Obi-Wan looking at me with a caring, loving look, but I blinked and his head was all the way back again and his eyes where closed, maybe I just dreamed it. “master, are you awake,” I asked lifting my head up shaking him lightly, “hmm,” he stirred and opened his eyes, “serenity, what happened,” he asked still waking up a little bit. “I saved you from the electrocuting restraints and then took the capital back.” I said. “well then great job Serenity, I’m very proud that you were able to accomplish the mission despite me not being able to be there to come up with a plan.” He said. “yeah well this isn’t the first time I was in a combat situation, it’s not like I just became a padawan yesterday.” I said, “yes very true,” he concluded.

Once we got back to the temple, master Obi-Wan was basically back to normal. “alright I must go report to the council about our mission you go ahead to the meditaion room and ill meet you there, and brief you on our next mission,” Obi-Wan said. “yes master,” I said and bowed before he went off to the council room. Then I walked to the meditaion room. As I was walking to the meditation room I ran in to hope and her master. “hey Hope, Master, how have you two been.” I asked as I went up to them. “we’ve been good Hope has been getting much better with her saber skills, so how did your first mission with your new master go,” he asked. “well…… it started off ok master Kenobi and his fighters gave an opening to my team to drop down on the planet and I beleave all the drop ships got to the drop point but mine happened to be shot out of the sky.” I said. “wow really are you ok you were really shot out of the sky,” asked hope. “yup I was and when we hit the ground it wasn’t the smoothest landing either all the troopers where fine except for the pilets, and most of the cargo was fine too, so it was mosting unscavable landing. We landed in a big desert that took us forever to get out of and when we got to where the drop point was there was no fighting going on so the plan failed,” I said. “what really what happened to Obi-Wan and the other drop ships,” asked Hope’s master. “well they were all being held captive and traped in the capital city, and with the help of my two troopers that stayed by my side, we infiltrated, found them, saved them, and took back the capital. Most of all the captive clones were fine but when I was trying to save my master, the restraints he was in was a trap, the panal that controlled the holding of the restraints would shock him continualy and would grow in power as I tried to free him from the restraints. I finaly desided to slice at the panal making the shocking stop but he was still held in the restraints he passed out then I sliced the restraints catching him as he was releaced from the restrants.” I finish. “really you went two went through all that, is Obi-Wan ok,” asked Hope. “yeah when I first saved him he was unconscious and his pulse was slowing but we got him to the ship to seek medical attention in time and he was saved, the droids and clones assured me he would make a full recovery but I never left his side and eventually fell asleep holding his hand waiting for him to wake up, and he was up and better before we even landed on courisaunt” I finished. “that’s good, sooo……….. you held his hand how did he react when he woke up.” aksed Hope. My face started to burn up with embarrassment, “I can sence your fluschered, what happened,” asked her master. “n-n-nothing really when I was sleeping I felt someone squeeze back my hand and I looked up and saw him looking at me with a loving careing look but it was nothing because when I blinked he was just sleeping I probably just dreamed it.” I said. “mmhmm im sure he was ‘just sleeping’” he said. “stop teaseing ok he was sleeping now look I gotta go my master will be expecting me to be in the meditation room to brief me on our next mission,” I said “really we were just about to head to the meditation room for our daily meditation, mind if we join you,” asked “of course not master, but I have a feeling this is just another reason so you can meet Obi-Wan.” I said. “well you know jedi, strong with our feelings,” he said with a sly smirk and we walked to the meditaion room. It wasn’t long in to my meditaion that master Kenobi came in walking in taking the seat next to me. “well hello master, did you get all the details of our next mission,” I asked continueing to keep my eyes closed and meditating. “that’s just the thing,” he paused, as for right now we don’t have a ‘next’ mission, we’ll be staying at the temple for a period of time, this will give me a good chance to train you,” he finished, I could sence the smile on his face. “really no mission, alright then master,” I paused opening my eyes looking to Hope and her master who where on the other side of the room still meditateing, im not entirely sure they were paying attention, then looking over to my master. He was looking back at me, “so what did you have in mind,” I asked. “well first probably some force training to keep your skills on point,” he said “and somewhere in the future introduce you to another master and his padawan who will join us in some of the training, I feel that your example will amount greatly to his padawans training.” He finished. Then off to the corner of my eyes I saw hope and her master get up and came towards us. “ahhemm, I’d hate to interrupt but I’ve hurd a lot about you from young Serenity and I’m glad that I could finally get a chance to meet you, master Kenobi,” Hope’s master said then bowed along with hope herself. “you’ve hurd a lot about me from… Serenity, but we only just became master and apprentice a few days before the mission we just got back from.” My master questioned, he got his perplexed face and crossed his arms stoking his beard with his hand, and turned to look at me questioning. My face lit up red I was so embaressed, I turned away to hide my face. “master, this is master, (to be named still…) and padawan Hope Lapister, when I was here in the temple for a few years they kept me company and I helped to train Hope up a bit too.” I finally said face still turned away from my masters gaze. He turned back to hope and her master and I did the same turning back to the frount, “well its nice to meet you then I am master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I hope my reputation that my padawan has instated about me is correct, I’m just curious what exactly has she said about me in the short span of time that we’ve been on planet as master and apprentice” he asked. “well actually master Obi-Wan she’s talked about you from before you were master and padawan, but don’t worry it was all good things master,” Hope interjected my face got even more red if that’s possible. “she’s also tells us of your adventures on your first mission, and how she saved you from capture, and what happened when she was unconscious by your bed side when you were in your ailment,” he said, he wiggled hi eyebrows a little, why in the galaxy would he do that, does he not see me standing here he must think this is funny from the exression on his face. My face was burning so bad im sure the three in frount of me could feel the heat readiateing off of me, then I noticed the wiredest thing, master Kenobi seemed to stiffin when hopes master finished his sentince, and his face was tinted red a little bit, he wasn’t just teaseing me but also my master. “ahhem,” I cleared my throut to gain there sttention “master isn’t there some training you wanted to get me started on,” I said. “oh right, ahem, well we need to be going right now ill be seeing you later im sure we could possibly join for training at some point in the future,” my master said. “that sounds like a great plan, master,” hope’s master said, and then master Kenobi and I walked out of the room. “so, you talked about me before I became your master,” master Kenobi said. “y-yeah I did, I don’t know,” I said not sure what to say about it. “what abouts did you say about me was it good things at least, because I though that you wernt too fond of me after what happened,” he asked. I chuckled, “yes master it was all good things I would just talk about old times and stuff like that, I never disliked you because of that, and I thought I made that clear before, but I never stoped thinking about you since all those years ago, I wanted to get back to gether again and be like we were before you tuned everyone in your life out,” I said, my face started to get red for some reason my heart was raceing maybe I did actually have feelings for him, it kinda felt like I was pooring my heart out to him. “Serenity, I didn’t mean to tune you out I never wanted our friendship to end I always would think about you and how I could talk to you and it be back like the old days, but im not sure what happened, I always thought of you as my friend, you were always like a little sister to me that I wanted to protect,” he finished, I felt my heart break a little bit, I was just like his sibling nothing more, why am I feeling like this, jedi arnt saposed to form attachments, but I can’t help feeling like I want to be more than friends more than siblings, “I don’t think I will ever be like that again,” I said bluntly, and monotone, “not if we keep bringing up the past and regretting what happened between us, it will keep putting a strain on our friendship and we cant have that, not if we need to work together as padawan and master,” I finished. He had stoped in his tracks as soon as I said that first line and I could sence it upset his mood, but then he brighted back up when I finished, Im glad someone did. “then we need to either start over or pretened like that whole laps of years since we have seen each other never excited,” he said. “I don’t think it will be that simple,” I said “we just have to try, try to forget about a break between us meeting and live in the here and now we have to let the past go,” he said, he’s so optimistic he makes it seem easy it hard to forget the feeling of thinking the person you care about dosent care about you any more. Its like a foren entity trying to accept the fact that they indeed care, at least a little bit. Then again I guess that’s why he is a jedi master and I’m just a young padawan. “alright we can worry about this later right now we should focus on helping you hone your skills with the force.” He said. “yes master,” I said and followed him close behind, still upset from the conversation before but not for what he thinks I would be upset about. He’s right though I have to let it go if I ever want us to bond again but this time as master and padawan, a very powerful bond, the most important bond a jedi will ever make. There is something else that’s making this so hard though im not sure what it is ill have to meditate on this later, its just like a bad feeling, that something bad will happen, but im not sure what or anything else I just have a bad feeling. Im not even sure what is causeing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I have a tumbr blog too @miniratmx if you want to be updated with when its updated, or if you just want to ask me something or request something.


	6. The Temtation of a Voice

“come on Serenity you must focus more, I know you can do better than that,” said my master. I was upside down on my head trying to lift some of the objects around me but it wasn’t working, not like it usually would. “I’m…. sorry master…..I …..cant seem to……move…..anything,” I said struggling to get the words out under the pressure, something seemed to be blocking me, but im not sure what. “come on this should be a simple thing for you to accomplish, basics,” he said. I tried to focus more and I started shakeing face getting red from being upside down and I was sweating a lot, the objects started to be lifted very slightly and very shakily. “there you go come on your almost there,” he said. I kept trying but I couldn’t any more and let go the objects crashing the little bit to the ground and I fell over off my head on my back. “im sorry master…..I don’t….. don’t know whats…..wrong” I said out of breath. “perhaps if you focused on your training more and not let your mind wonder you would have been able to do it,” he said. “I was focusing,” I argued. “that’s not what it seemed like,” he argued back. “im sorry master I really did try,” I said. “not enough apparently, Serenity I know you can do it this exersie should be simple to you,” he said. “well its not ok,” I shouted a bit. “im sorry are we interrupting something master,” a voice said. I looked to where the voice came from there was a tall man with curly dark hair, and a young togruta girl beside him. “no, its fine Anakin,” he said, Anakin? He’s gotten so much older since I last saw him wow and he has his own padawan now too. Hmmph lucky him he’s younger than me and now he’s a jedi knight with his own padawan on top of that, just great. “Anakin, asoka, this is Serenity she is my padawan, Serenity Anakin, and asoka,” my master said addressing them. “its nice to meet you asoka, and anakin you’ve grown so much since I last saw you.” I said and bowed before them. “see snips you could learn a thing or too from Obi-Wans padawan,” Anakin said, asoka just rolled her eyes. “its nice to meet you too Serenity,” she said she put her hand out for me to take, I was a bit confused at the gesture but took her hand anyway. “we will be training together more regularly, well that is whenever they are at the temple seeing as they have missions that they are more regularly assigned too,” my master said. “yes and speaking of which we will be leaveing in about two days time on a mission,” Anakin said. “in that case lets waist no time to see what we must work on together, we can start with saber training.” Master Kenobi said. “sounds like a plan master,” said Anakin. 

Later in the training room asoka and I were handed training lightsabers, “here you two are now you two shall spar, Anakin will give asoka pointers and tidbits to help try to beat serenity and I will do the same for serenity, but the opposite, this will help us gage how you two do against each other and how well you are able to think on your feet,” My master finished explaining. This seems kinda stupid ive been a padawan for over ten years and she just became one how could this be even the slightest big fair. “that sounds good, alright young ones get your sabers ready,” said Anakin. I drew the training saber I was handed earlier, and help it in my right hand my holding the hilt by my head and the saber pointing towards the same direction my face is, my left hand out stretched forward, and legs bent slightly. You could say it mirrored Obi-Wan’s stance a bit but that does make sence all things considered. Then asoka drew her stance it was low her knees where much more bent than mine she held her training saber in her right hand but it was backwards and she held the hilt on the opposite side of her face. “I see serenity takes after you quite a bit even though you two just became master and apprentice,” anakin pointed out. “yes and it seems asoka has her own type of way to hold a saber and fight stance.” Master Kenobi. This should be easy for me she is so much younger than me, and she holds her lightsaber backwards how can she be good with it if its backwards. “alright, remember its just a spar, now begin,” said Master Obi-wan. We touched our blades together forming an “x” signaling the start of the spar. We began to circle each other I watched her as I wait for her to make the first move or to slip up, but we were circleing each other for quite a bit and I was getting impatient. I lunged forward grasping the blade with both of my hands making the first attack and she was able to block, parrying me she took that chance to take the offensive, lunging forward she did many little quick fluid movement, which I was able to easily block though she was pushing me back. Not because she was getting the upper hand though which is probably what she was thinking. She made a little mistake and was going for a downward strike with her next move which I pushed and bumped up and resumed my offensive, however when I did that she recovered quickly and was able to keep blocking as if she wasn’t staggered. Unlike when she was attacking I wasn’t pushing her back her movements were much more violent. Then we got locked in a fight for strength as we pushed on each others saber being older and more developed than the youngling I was able to gain the momentum and swing the saber out of her hand and across the room where she couldn’t reach it, and pointed my saber which I was able to hold on to at her, and smirked at the fact that I was the victor. It was too easy and to be honest not a fair fight at all, but then this young one lunges forward under my saber and before I can react she knocks it out of my hand and I crash to the floor. “nice going snips even though it seemed like she won you didn’t give up and caught her of guard.” Anakin stated. “that’s why you shouldn’t get cocky serenity people will exploit that and it will become your weakness.” My master said. That’s rediculus she just had beginers luck. While I was still on the ground she goes to pick up the saber she was using, but before she could I grabed her leg with the force and pulled her down to the ground, and got up using the force to also grab my lightsaber. “hey serenity this isn’t a force training exersize keep this to physical training,” Mater Kenobi spoke up again, I just rolled my eyes. “I saw that serenity we will talk about this later but for now you both need to continue,” he finished. Asoka got her saber and we were basiacly back to where we started, this was getting rediculus why was she doing so good against me she shoudlnt be this good at her age, well fine Ill show them I cant be bested my a new padawan. I went for the first attack again and this time I went on the full offensive no longer taking it easy on her, and I was pushing her back in to a corner im not sure she was noticeing but she was getting tired as the onslaught I was putting her thorugh was not what she was expecting. “come on asoka don’t let her back you in to a corner look for a weak point and exploit it,” Anakin said, this wasn’t fair Anakin was helping her my master isn’t giving me any sort of pointers to help, he was just watching. Just then asoka hit up and knocked my saber out of my hands, which surprised me to a great deal. “yeah just like that good job snips,” Anakin encouraged. My master didn’t say anything, but I could sence that he just shook his head. “serenity focus your not using your full force,” a voice said it seemed like it was in my head but it wasn’t my own voice or thought, “your jelousy and anger can fuel you and help you to show your master how great you are,” the voice continued. I was standing there in frount of asoka not moveing as she pointed the saber at me, I closed my eyes. “no that’s the way of the dark side,” I thought, hopeing they voice would hear me. “oh serenity just using a little bit so its not noticeable wont be that big of a deal will it,” it responded. “perhaps but what if my master does notice he is very perseptive?” I asked. “Obi-Wan will be to proud of you proveing yourself to worry about a little bit that slips through dont you think,” the voice said, it seemed distantly framiliar, but I couldn’t place from where or have any idea who it was. “yeah maybe that’s true,” I thought again. “besides he couldn’t blame you I mean you are human and its only natural to let it slip now and then,” the voice said, it did have a point, and just one time wont turn me evil will it. “yeah your right its only natural.” I echoed. I opened my eyes asoka was still standing in frount of me and she seemed to tence her body as my eyes opened again. I lunged forward harnessing a little bit of anger that I felt towards her for being so good at such a young age. I grabed her saber and hand and pushed her basically tackleing her to the ground. I was on top of her in mear seconds pushing the saber closer and closer to her neck as she futily tried to push back, blinded by the anger I wouldn’t stop. “say you concide,” I said, it had a bit of a emotion to it, it was anger but I was trying to hide it so it wasn’t exactly violent sounding. She didn’t say anything, I continued to push down further. “ok,” she said, I loosed up a bit and she pushed it back but I kept it some what close to her neck. “you concide,” she said with a smirk on her face, she must of thought she was funny, I quietly growled trying not to let any one hear and pushed down much harder this time. “Say. You. Concide.” I said putting accent on each word the anger might have been seeping through that time but as I kept going it was blinding me more and more. I kept pushing when she didn’t say anything then she started to wimper, probably because of the postion her arms were in, one downside to holding your saber backwards. Her wimpers did little to nothing to stop let alone slow my pushing the lightsaber to her neck. “ok, ok, ok, I concide, I concide.” She said quick, and in an instant I released her and she got up. I follow and do the same no longer blinded by the rage that went through my mind, she backs up a little bit, and I get confused, I look to Anakin and Obi-Wan and there faces have a look of worry on them. What exactly just happened, then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I get a scared look upon my face of realization and looked down at my hands, I felt dirty, corrupted, I listened to that voice in my head. Then I desided to high tail it out of there and ran to my quarters in the temple. “wait serenity-“ Obi-Wan started but anakin had put his hand on his sholder and he stoped.

When I got to my room I went inside, closed the door, and locked it. I reached for my lightsaber on my belt but it wasn’t there, I must have left it there when I left in such a hurry. Im not about to go get it ill go get it later. “why did I do that, why did I give in, I’m so stupid,” I said aloud not worrying about people hearing since I was in my room. I went to my bed and sat on the end of it and crossed my legs, desideing perhaps its best to meditate and get it out of my system. “ok serenity, your fine just meditate and figure out what happened and how you can prevent it,” I thought to myself and began to meditate “I don’t think it was stupid of you to do that, you won and you showed your master that your strong,” the voice returned. “not in the way I want to be strong for, jedi aren’t saposed to use our anger or rage when fighting it could lead to the dark side,” I said aloud. “oh really but using your emotions help you to become so much more powerful so you can protect your friend,” the voice responded in my head. “I wont listen to you your just my own dark side trying to take control of me,” I said. The voice chuckled, “is that who you think I am, well I can tell you one thing I am most definantly not you, nor your dark side.” The voice said. “well if your not my dark side who are you,” I asked. “well if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise when we meet,” the voice said before chuckling again. “y-your, a-a sith……arnt you,” I asked. “oh we have a perseptive little one don’t we,” the voice said. “why me, out of all the jedi to try and convert why me.” I asked. “well serenity we are more alike than you think, it will all make sence in time, or right now if you become my apprentice, we could over through darth Sidious just think of it wouldn’t you like to know who he is,” the voice said, “no I will never join you nor any other sith, my place is with the jedi, always has been, always will be,” I said. The voice laughed again, “I wouldn’t be so sure,” the voice responed for the last time, it never came back at least for the rest of the night it didn’t I cant say what tomorrow brings but so far it hasn’t. 

There was a knock at my door. I ignored it and kept meditateing trying to get ride of all the anger in me. The person knocked louder, “serenity, it your master, please open the door,” he asked his voice was soft and carful, just great mater Kenobi was here and now I was going to get a lecture. I didn’t move, or respond. “come on serenity you know I can sence you in there.” He said. Rollin my eyes I desided that it was inevitable and used the force on the door unlocking it and opening the door, refusing to move from my spot on my bed. I senced him come in and walk to my bed siting on it shifting the bed a little bit at he sat down. “have you been…meditateing…this whole time,” he asked, I didn’t say anything just continued to focus, I didn’t want to talk about it with him, I know that’s what he wants me to do. “its been hours serenity, you missed dinner,” he said. I was about to say something but my stomach betrayed me and growled at the talk of dinner, I closed my mouth again and didn’t say anything. “I have your lightsaber you left in such a hurry that you forgot it,” he said, shifting the bed as he moved, presumably to get the lightsaber, and I hurd a clink as he put it on the bed side table. I still refused to say anything, but I started to figite and I rubed the scare that was on the top of my hand. “serenity you can talk to me, as your master I am here to help you through time like this, and besides your being a total hypocrite right now, saying how I needed to let people in to my life all those years ago, and here you are keeping me out, when im sitting here trying to heal the bond and trust that I broke,” he finished. I paused for a moment not sure what to say and still figited with my hand. He sighed and got up to leave, “ok I guess ill just-“ I cut him off, “im sorry master,” I finaly said, my voice betraying me as it wavered, “I don’t know what got over me,” I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand traceing my scar. Master Kenobi went and sat back down on my bed, this time next to me. “I was just getting frustrated, asoka was so good for her age, and Anakin was giving her pointers while you just stood there watching not trying to help me, or when you did speak you just scolded me.” I finished. I kept looking down, “I’m sorry you thought I wasn’t trying to help you but I thought you were doing very well that was until…” he said trailing off. “yeah I’m sorry, I don’t know why that happened it had only ever happened once before...I thought I had it under control,” I said, instantly regretting mentioning that it happened before. “it happened before, why, do you remember what happened or what triggered your anger.” He asked. I hesitated and continued to rub my scar, “it was right after……..Master Flivar’alin died on our last mission together,” I said. “oh…” he said he seemed to undertand. “what do you think caused you to loose control this time if it was something so miniscule,” he asked. “I don’t know,” I lied I didn’t want to tell him about the voice that was haunting me today. “alright my young padawan that’s alright just get to bed and get some rest we’ll take it easy tomorrow, im sure its just a bit of stress from getting back in to the action after being in such a state of absence from all of it for a few years,” he said. “yes master,” I responded, and with that he left and I went to get ready to turn in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I have a tumbr blog too @miniratmx if you want to be updated with when its updated, or if you just want to ask me something or request something.


	7. A More... Intimante Approach

The next morning was ineventful I went to breakfast met up with Master Kenobi, and then he inquired that the first thing on our “To Do” list is saber combat. “alright Serenity pull out you saber and we will begin,” said Master Obi-Wan. I pulled out my sword and stood in the generic stance, knees bent and both hands holding the saber by my head. “good, now do a swing towards the right sholder,” he instructed, so I went and swong for a sholder on an imaginary target, sifting forward. “ok, good now the both sholders,” he said, and again I did as he said first going for the right sholder then the left. “now go for both the legs in one sweep and then go for the head,” he said, what was the point of this, this is all basic stuff they teach the younglings, but I still did as he said, and swong low for the legs then raised my saber up over my head. “master what is the point of this, all these moves I learned as a youngling,” I asked. “if I remember correctly im the master and you’re the padawan so I control what happens for your taining,” Master Obi-Wan pointed out. “I know its not that I don’t trust your judgement as the master I’m just curious as to why your having me do youngling level combat,” I said. “well if I rember correctly the other day a new padawan, you know some one who was recently a youngling was giving you a run for your money,” he said. “what no she wasn’t I was just being destracted, I could beat her and most anyone for that matter, a sith even.” I said. “Oh…… Is that right serenity,” the voice was back. I looked up for a moment a flash of, fear? Was it im not sure it wasn’t any of the emotions im framiliar with, and being trained at the Jedi Temple since I was very young they basically took the word fear out of our dictionarys since it leads to the dark side. With in that moment I remembered that as my mind was trying to decifer it, fear did lead to the dark side, so in that instant I shook my head and went back to the way I was before, but I think it was long enough for Obi-Wan to notice. “Serenity whats wrong, what happened.” He asked. “what do you mean master nothings wrong, how about we get back to the training, but could you please make it harder, im not a youngling, and its not like I just became a padawan upon being paired with you as my master,” I said. “alright fine if you want more of a challenge then ill teach you a thing or two about hand to hand combat,” he said, but I got confused. “hand to hand combat master, as in like fist to fist?” I asked. “yes exactly, you wont always have your saber it could be sliced in half, knocked out of your hand, and what have you.” He said “so, go ahead and withdraw your saber and show me your stance,”. “yes master,” I said as I withdrew my saber putting it back on my belt. I faced him and put my hands in to fists and up to my face. “alright, no your too tight you need to loosen up, and lower your fists there too high and to close to one another, and you need to bend your knees also.” He said, and I bent my knees but had some trouble getting in to exactly the position he was talking about. “here let me help you.” He said and walked behind me wraping his arms around my body along my arms, and I tensed up even more than I already was, his hands grabbing my wrists and moveing them to where he was talking about. I could feel his breath on my neck as he put his head above my left sholder, and the way his beard scratched and tickled the side of my face, I was blushing extramly hard. “alright you need to put your hands right about here so that they can some what protect your torso and chest as well as your face rather than just your face,” he said to me, my ear being able to pick up evey little detail of his voice, thanks to the close proximity. He moved one of his hands to my waist and twisted my torso slightly, so that it was canted, though I get even more rigid when he did that. Then it returned to my wrists and he moved my hands back, so that they were canted from my torso, since when he moved my torso my hands desided to follow. He took a deep breath through his nose and when he exhaled I could feel the entire breath on my neck and it made me shiver. “there that’s where your hands and body should be placed when your opponent is in front of you, you want to be canted from your opponent not directly faceing them, it leaves your too open.” He said pausing for a moment, his hand moved to my right check and he turned my face towards his face on my left, his eyes where half lidded, and his mouth was wearing a sly smirk. My face was getting so red, my mind was panicing and my heart was raceing, my head was screaming no, but my subconscious wasn’t having it and I went along with it. “obi?” I questioned, and to that he just leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips on mine starting to kiss me, for a split second I was shocked but I kissed back. “Serenity…” he said between kisses. “Serenity……… Serenity…Serenity,” he kept saying and got louder each time. “Serenity” he said loudly, and I was snaped to my sences, I was day dreaming. “sorry master what did you say,” I asked. “I was saying you are much too tence still you need to loosen up, just as if you were using a lightsaber, your not tight and ridged when you use it your lose,” he finished. Then he back up letting go of my wrists and circled around to the front of me, checking my stance. “hehehehe, you’re a naughty one arnt you, you’ll break the code like that, wait maybe if you do you will join me like you were born to do, but I don’t much approve of him what so ever, hes much to generous, as the ‘negotioator’” the voice was back again. my eyes twitched and I closed my eyes, “you don’t know what your talking about, you, your doing this, your trying to turn me, well im not afraid of you, besides why would you need to approve of him, Sith.” I said. “Oh Miss. Ransier there is much you don’t don’t know about me, but don’t worry it will all be revealed in time,” the voice finished, and I could sence it leave for now. Hmm whats this sith’s problem, why is he so interested in me and not another jedi, initiate or padawan at the temple. “Serenity whats wrong you got that look on your face again,” Obi-Wan asked. “what, what do you mean what look, I don’t know what your talking about,” I said. “fine I wont force you to tell me, just know I can sence when something is of the matter with you,” he said, and with that we continued with my training.

A few days passed since Anakin and Ahsoka left for there mission. Training went on as normal, and I haddent herd from the voice since then. Perhaps its gone for good this time, which I’m thankful for. That voice was croupting me making me think about breaking the code, and I will not allow that to happen, I will become a Jedi knight. Right now me and my Master were doing our daily meditation, for once I was able to put my mind at rest given all this business with the sith voice, clearing my mind I was able to go in to a deep state of meditation, it felt like a wheight had been lifted off my shoulders thanks to it, but it didn’t last for very long, “hello Serenity, long time, no speak,” the voice said, snapping me from my meditation, the voice sounded much closer this time. I opened my eyes and looked around, the room was empty, all except for my master who sat across from me still meditating. I closed my eyes and try to go back to meditating. “you cant just ignore me, young one,” it said again. “I can and I will you don’t control me,” I said. “who said anything about controlling you, I simply wish to become your friend, I haven’t seen you in so long,” it said. “I will never become your friend sith, how have you seen me before ive never meet or even seen any sith on the battle field, just who are you,” I asked, keeping to my meditaion, it seemed to strenghthen the communication between me and this sith, perhaps if I can talk to him long enough I figure out where he is, then tell the council. “hehehehe you think that just by talking to me you can find where I am and turn me over to the council, what do you think I’ll just tell you where you can find me,” the voice chuckled, oh yeah I totally forgot he can read my thoughts, I hated this someone being about to read my every thought it felt violateing. “no necisarily,” I said. “honestly, I thought you where smarter than that, for one your not even stong enough in the force to see where im contacting you from, and two even if you could figure out where I was, what where you planning to do, hunt me down yourself and capture me for the council, I think we both know that im much stonger than you,” the voice said. “fine what ever, but who are you and what is it you want with me.” I asked. “isn’t it obvious I want you to join me we could be an unstoppable team with you by my side we could stop the sith lord, as for my identity though its not of important, and besides you will find that out eventualy any way so why should I tell you now.” Said the voice. “I will never join you, you sith and your sepreatits took master Flivar’alin away from me,” I said. “oh but that wasn’t my doing that was all the sepreatists and the sith lords, I might be a sith but I am no lord not yet anyway, there can only be two lords, a master and an apprentice, and I am neither.” He said. “and you want to use me as your apprentice to kill the other lords so you can become the master,” I said. “use is a strong word, I want to team up with you as master and apprentice, so we can both become the sith lords we were ment to be, ever since you were born you were ment to be a sith,” he said. “if that’s true, and I was born to be a sith then why am I part of the jedi, I was taught at the temple from a very young age, to become a Jedi knight, not a sith.” I asked. “you were taken away when you were three and the person who took you away took you to the temple to become a jedi,” it said. “that’s what you ment when you said you had seen me before you knew me from when I was younger.” I said. “yes exactly, you must open your eyes and see your true destiny is with the sith,” it said. “no I’ll never join you, I’ll never turn my back on the republic, on the Jedi.” I said, but the voice never answered. The next thing I know I was shaken out of my meditaion by my master. I opened my eyes and saw Obi-Wan there he looked concerned. “master whats wrong why did you shake me from my meditaion,” I asked. “a better question is who where you talking to, I was meditating lightly when I stated to hear you talk during your meditation,” he said. Oh no I must have been saying everything out loud, “don’t worry master it was nothing to worry about,” I lied, with a fained smile on my face. He just looked down almost upset, “when are you going to see that im here for you, im here to help you though any problems that arise to you, as you master its my job and duty to see you surpass these opsticals and see you become a jedi knight, I wont be able to do that if you wont let me help you, because I want to be there for you as your master and your friend, you can always come to me if you need help or advice with anything, regardless of what it is.” He said. “thank you Obi-Wan but seriously I’m fine I was just meditateing,” I lied, and as your friend I wont let you be burdened with my problems. “alright then we better be getting to dinner then to bed, tomorrow I want to train all day on your lightsaber fighting.” He said, “alright master,” I said then we headed to the dinning hall, then off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I have a tumbr blog too @miniratmx if you want to be updated with when its updated, or if you just want to ask me something or request something.


	8. vision of the past

I woke up in a place I wasn’t framiliar with but, after looking around, I recognized it to be my old home form when I was very young. I wasn’t in control of my body, and I was very young three I think. I got out of bed and I was in a black and maroon uniform with a sith symbol on the chest. “Serenity come on your mother has made breakfast, if you don’t hurry you will have to start training without eating,” a male voice that I was all to framilliar with called. “yes daddy I’ll be right there.” I said in my little three year old voice. That sith that’s been contacting me was my dad what is going on, is this a vision of my past. I walked out to the dinning room and saw a regidy short brown haired male with an equally reagide beard, he had freckles like me, his eyes had very deep bags under them making him look extramly tired and were the color of gold, and he had a scar on his cheek that went through his beard where no hair grew. There was a female too with long lighter brown hair pulled back in to a long pony tail that sat on the rest of the hair that wasn’t in the pony tail, she had green eyes and a scar that went across her nose. They were both sitting at the table, “hello mommy, daddy, oh mommy you made my favorite,” I said exsitedly as I sat down between them. “hello sweety of course I did you have a long day of training with your father ahead of you so I thought to give you something good to fuel you for the day,” she said cutting it in to little pices for me to eat. I ate the entire plate it was actually pretty good, “mmmmm, mommy its as good as ever your such a good cook, I want to be able to cook like you when I grow up.” I said, she smiled and giggled at me. “well once you get a little older ill teach you how to cook.” She said, she was very cheerful considering she was a sith, it was strange. “alright Serenity its time to go train,” said my dad. He got up and when to my mother “we’ll see you for lunch tei’yn,” he said, smileing at her green orbs he looked actually careing and loving towards her. “heheheh I better ri’um,” she said smiling back at him. “oh you know you will,” he said before giving her a kiss on her lips. “maybe one of these days you can come with and see how good our little girl is getting,” he said full of pride, it made me feel good even though the cercumstances. “maybe I’ll come with you two this eavening,” she said, “I don’t know Seren what do you think little one do want mommy to come see how good you are,” he asked me, “yeah yeah I’ll show her how big and strong I am,” I said, with all things considered they seemed like good parents I can hardly beleave that there sith. “alright ill see you two at noon then.” She said, then he kissed her on the lips again longer this time. “I love you, see you at noon,” he said and we went out the door.

The training he put me through is incredibly hard for a three year old, and oncewe started training he got very serious and his anger would spike everytime I messed up or didn’t get something exactly right, even though he was so angry, harsh, and serious, when it came to the training, I could tell that he was doing it for me, he wanted me, well three year old me, to be the best I could be. I just think he was a bit harsh, there where some points where I would mess up and he would hit me, and say do it again, then hit me again if I still got it wrong. Then the last time he hit me I fell to the ground hard, and started to cry. He came over and picked me up, and my small form grasped on to him for dear life. He was bounceing me up and down, “sh sh sh, its ok young one, im sorry I didn’t mean to hit you that hard, you know how daddy can get when he get really focused, I just get blinded sometimes. Where does it hurt?” he asked, I lifted my head up, still sniffling, but I was calming down, and pointed to my forehead where my head hit the ground, and then he kissed it. “there is that better little one,” he asked, and I nodded and buried my head in to his neck again, “its alright sh sh sh there there, hey its getting pretty close to noon how about we go get lunch, are you hungry,” he asked, and I nodded in his shoulder. “yeah that’s what I thought,” he chuckled and carried me back home. once we got there my mother was already cooking lunch and was close to being done, so we sat down and ate, and then my father put me down for a nap. It was about an hour later when he came back in and woke me up, “sweetie time to get up for afternoon training,” he said shaking me awake. “oh but daddy I was dreaming,” I said as I rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes, he just chuckled, and picked me up. “oh yeah what were you dreaming about,” he asked, “it was of me, and mommy, and you daddy,” I said and was interrupted by a yawn, “I was older daddy and we were fighting people and bringing peace to the galaxy, everyone was chearing for us and happy,” I said. “so we were bringing peace to the galaxy, as a family, who were we fighting exactly,” he asked. “we were fighting the guys with red lightsabers but they weren’t like you or mommy, they were bad guys they were evil, and we were fighting with the good guys, with the green and blue lightsabers, and mommy had a green lightsaber, rather than her red one, and I had my own lightsaber, it was blue, you had a blue one too rather than your red one, and you looked happier daddy, and your eyes weren’t yellow, they were blue, why do you think that is daddy,” I asked, he got rigied as I kept talking about my dream and he seemed to get upset and anxious. “I… I… I don’t know honey.” He said. “daddy are you sad why do you always look tired,” I asked. “well sweetie things happened in my past people betrayed me and I was forced to go down a path and leave them all behind,” he paused, “everyone betrayed me I thought I’d go crazy, but the path showed me that its not as evil and bad as the Jedi make it out to be, the dark side just use there emotions to there advantage to make them stronger,” he said. “what about mommy, and what are Jedi you’ve never talked about them before,” I asked. “well Jedi are like us but they use the light side and surpress there emotions when they fight so they can be void of attachments and weaknesses, but what they don’t know is that when you have attachments you are able to work harder to help and protect them, as for mommy, she was the only Jedi that didn’t betray me, when I swor myself to the darkside, she came with me, and left the Jedi order, if she haddent came with me I would probably be much more cold and swallowed up by the dark side, and then you came along and made me and your mother even happier,” he said swishing my hair around with his free hand, “and now I’ll help to train you so that we can start our own galaxy rule and bring peace to the galaxy, and help to teach other children like you how to properly use the force as more of a balance between the light and the dark,” he said. “daddy do you really think we can bring peace and happiness to the galaxy together, as a family,” I asked, “yes of course as a family,” he said. “hello, how are my two sith lords,” my mother asked, “mommy,” I yelled and jumped out of daddy’s arms and ran in to hers. “I’m ganna be the strongest sith lord and bring peace to the galaxy,” I said excitedly. “oh is that right my little sith lord,” she asked. “yeah and I’ll be right by you and daddy’s side,” I said. “alright young one are you ready to start your afternoon training to become that strong sith lord,” my father asked. “yeah come on mommy I want you to see how much ive learned,” I said, “alright alright im comeing don’t worry,” she said. 

Hours of training later and I was starting to get tired but I wanted to show mommy just how strong I was, mommy was sitting on the sidelines and daddy was standing giving me orders to execute, he was in his usual ander ridden self that he gets when training me. There was just something strange about this traing session, I could sense the anxiousness comeing from mommy, I wonder what she was worried about. “Serenity stay focused your getting distracted,” he shouted, “yes master,” I said, and continued on but then tripped over myself and fell. “uhhggggg Serenity you wont be able to make those kinds of mistakes on the battle field,” he said, “Ri’um calm down she is only three for crying out loud she will have plenty of time to learn,” my mother said, but he didn’t hear her, and for the first time his anger got the better of him and hew drew out his red saber and swong at me, hitting my hand just below my knuckles. “ahhh,” I screamed and started crying. Usually if he hurd me crying he knew he went to far but this time he didn’t stop, “stop crying your enemys wont be as mercyful on the battle field,” he shouted again. “that’s enough Ri’um, I have had enough I thought you were above the other sith because you cared much more than them but no you only care about getting your empire and over throughing darth Sidious, well ive had enough, and I want better for our daughter than this,” she said, and walked over to my crying form and picked me up. “what do you mean by that, tei’yn where are you takeing my daughter,” he asked his anger being fueled by what was happening. “I am takeing her some where were she can have a chance to be a good thing for the galaxy,” she said. “your takeing her to the temple arnt you, your takeing her to the jedi arnt you, your turning your back on me too now arnt you,” he shouted louder with every statement. “ I don’t want too, I love you Ri’um but I cant follow you down this path anymore.” She said. “fine tei’yn im sorry it has to come to this but I will not let you take my daughter away from me, and since your satnding in my way now, now your my enemy, its not personal, I just want whats best for Serenity,” he said. “so do I,” she said before running with me In her arms. He drew out both of his red sabers and ran after her, but he was too slow, she was able to get in to a ship and escape. “sh sh sh sh, its ok Serenity im here your safe,” she said I was still crying. “mommy what happened where is daddy,” I asked. “daddy is being blinded by his rage and anger and is being engulphed by the darkside, which is why im takeing you away from him where he wont be able to corrupt you any more,” she said. “will I every see daddy again,” I asked. “hopefully not, and im sorry but it is better if you don’t remember much about your past,” she said. “you mean I wont remember you or daddy,” I asked. “no you will remember me but just a little bit, im sorry honey and just know in your heart that we both love you very much,” she said and kissed by forehead before raiseing her hand in frount of my face and waved it muttering stuff under her breath and then I forgot everything except that the person holding me was my mother, “mommy where are we where are we going,” I asked. “its alright honey im takeing you to a place where you will be safe,” she said, and then the ship was hit, “oh no don’t worry honey it will be alright,” she said and roughly but safely got the ship on the ground of a nearby planet. She picked me up again and takeing me off of the ship. There was another ship that was landing next to us and a man came out he had two red things in his hands. “hey give me back my daughter,” he screamed and ran after us. She took me to a nearby city and we ran in to two hooded people. One was extreamly tall, the other was very short compared to him, he looked much younger too. “Master Qui gon please help me,” she asked the taller figure. “tei’yn?? Is that you,” the taller man asked. “yes Qui Gon its me please you have to help me, Ri’um could be here any second, just then we hurd a shout “Tei’yn where is my daughter,” the one known as Ri’um shouted. “are you running from Ri’um what happened why do you need my help I thought you were with him, I thought you were a sith,” the taller man said, then the boy to his left was startled and took a step back. “I know but he went to far and I just had to get her away from him I didn’t want him to corrupt her the way he was croupted,” she said motioning to me. “and who is this little one,” he asked holding out his hand for me to grab, but I shyed away from it and hide in my mothers shoulder. “this is my and Ri’um’s daughter, Serenity, Serenity Ransier, its ok sweetie these are the good guys, Qui Gon Jinn,” she paused and motioned to the taller one then to the young boy, “and I don’t beleave I know you,” she said. “oh my appolagise this is my padawan learner, young obi-Wan Kenobi,” Qui Gon said. The boy next to him bowed “hello there,” he said. “so what do you need my help with,” asked Qui Gon. “Tei’yn this isn’t right return my child to me at once,” Ri’um shouted again, he was getting closer. “please take her to the temple with you I want to give her a chance at something greater than becoming a sith like her father,” my mother said. “I’m not so sure how the council will feel about this.” Qui Gon said. “please please we’re running out of time,” she said. “there you are Tei’yn now give me back my daughter and no one gets hurt,” he said. “I’ll never give her to you, not after what I see what your trying to turn our sweet girl into,” she said and then handed me to the younger one known as Obi-Wan, and I held on to him, for some reason I wasn’t scared of this stranger or the taller man beside him I knew that they would protect me. “please, Qui Gon take her with you, I’ll hold of my husband,” she asked pulling out her own red saber, then the man known as Ri’um takes out his two red sabers. “alright Tei’yn I’ll do this for you, come on Obi-Wan” he said putting his back on the younger boy and pushing him towards there ship. “wait mommy don’t leave me,” I shouted. “It’ll be ok Serenity trust the Jedi they will support you and take care of, put you down the right path,” she said. “but mommy I don’t want to leave with out you,” I screamed but she had run off to fight off the Ri’um guy and I started to cry. “hey its ok youngling we will take care of you,” Obi-Wan said to me, his accent was very soothing to me and help me calm down. “you promise,” I asked, he hesitated. “yes of course young one you will be safe with us we wont let anything happen to you.” He said, and I snuggle up on to him putting my head in his shoulder, he went rigid I don’t think he knew what to do because he looked to the taller one confused and he just smiled at him. then he turned and I could see my mother fight Ri’um holding him off so that we could escape, but then at the last minute he gets the better of her and one of his red blades stabes straight through her torso and she falls to the ground lifeless. “noooooo mommy, we have to help her maybe shes ok,” I screamed crying. “im sorry young one there is no time we must leave and get to courisaunt, you will be safe there,” the taller one said. “but my mommy what will…” I said trailing off as I cry deeper, then Obi-Wan pulls my small form in to his shoulder and I just continued to cry in his shoulder. “its alright little one, you will be safe under the protection of the Jedi, but im sorry for your mother,” he said in his soothing, soft, tone, but I just kept crying in to his shoulder as he tried to calm me down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I have a tumbr blog too @miniratmx if you want to be updated with when its updated, or if you just want to ask me something or request something.


	9. It Gets Worse

I snaped awake and I was back in the Jedi temple, oh it was just a dream, or was it a memory, I don’t remember what happened before I got to the temple but I guess that makes sence considering what I just saw. “I was born a sith,” I said to myself, confused at how I’ve lived my entire life not knowing this incriminateing detail. “when I was younger, I was even excited to become a sith,” I said exasperated. “hehehehe now you know the truth,” the all to framilliar voice said, “no shut up leave me alone,” I screamed. “you cant hide from the truth Serenity,” he said. “shut up shut up shut up, I am a jedi, padawan, I will never become a sith like you, Ri’um, or should I call you a monster, because that’s what all sith are.” I yelled again. “oh so you do know who I am, how perseptive I guess our bond is stonger than I once thought, but ill have you know I no longer go by that name, my name is darth rinjger” he said. “no, we are nothing, we have no bond,” I yelled, “I could never be like you.” I was huddled on my bad knees to my chest and hands over my ears to try and block him out. “oh that’s where your wrong we are much more alike than you think,” he said. “no we are nothing alike, I want to protect everyone and bring peace to the galaxy, you want to become ruler of the galaxy,” I said. “we are two of a kind Serenity, no one would of stoped us we could have been the stongest force in the galaxy, we still can,” he said. “no no no no, how many times do I have to tell you, I will never join you, join the sith, or join the dark side, I would rather die,” I said. “well I’d hate to say this but if you don’t join me then that might happen,” he said. “fine then I am meant to die, I will accept with graciousness and joy fro I would be becoming one with the force,” I said. “that’s very admerable, the other Jedi would be proud, but will you be able to say the samething when your on the ground dieing,” he said. “if it comes to that then you can count on it,” I said, but he never responded, it was early in the morning and I desided not to go back to bed and started to meditate, for a while.

With out my knowing someone entered my room and rested their hand on my shoulder, and startedled me. I turned around quick and was getting ready to punch said intruder but saw, Obi-Wan standing there, and retracted it back. “oh sorry Obi-Wan I didn’t know it was you,” I said. “its alright I’m sorry I entered your room with out you knowing, but you missed breakfast, so I came with some food for you.” He said, holding out a plate of food he had made for me. “sorry I’ve been meditateing for a while I must of lost track of time,” I said as I took the food and started to eat it. “as much as I like to see you meditate, you’ve been doing it a lot lately is there something on your mind that your trying to figure out,” he asked sitting next to me, and once I finished my food I answered him. “well…… there has been…… conflicts going on in my mind, and I’m just trying to figure it out, and make it better,” I said, and he put both his hands on both my shoulders. “well what kind of conflicts, perhaps I can help, as your master it is my job to help you through these problems” he said. “I know but, I have a feeling that I have to figure this out for myself,” I said, he sighed. “very well but if you need to talk about It with me, just say so,” he said. “I will master, if it comes to that,” I said, and with that he let go of my shoulders and got up from the bed. “alright then lets get started with some more hand to hand combat, then after lunch we can spar and see how much better you’ve gotten.” He said. “yes master,” I responded and followed him out of the room.

We finished hand to hand combat training, had lunch and now we where sparing. I was doing pretty well and really giving him a run for his money. “you’ve gotten increasing better Serenity, I might actually brek a sweat this time,” he chuckled. “well I learned from the best,” I said blocking his saber towards the left and out of the way, then kicking him in the stomach pushing him back. He cluched his abdomen and took a few steps back staggered. Then I went to do a head strike on him, but like always he blocked it, and then head butted me, and I fell to the ground. He held out his lightsaber to my body, “I won again,” he said, and I chuckled. “well master to be honest you…” I trailed off as I looked up, standing before me was Ri’um his red lightsaber held out towards my neck. Fear washed over me and engulphed me as I stared at his yellow pirceing orbs that stared right back at me, and seemed to see in to my soul. I tried to back away from him and crawl backwards. “no, no, stay away from me,” I said, and then my back hit the wall. I held my hand up covering my face and closed my eyes. He sheathed he placed his hand on my arm that was shielding my face, and I flinched at the touch, but his grip was too strong. “Serenity, open your eyes your alright its me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, your fine its all ok.” He said. I relaxed slightly and hesitantly opened my eyes and lowered my arm. Obi-Wan was kneeling there in frount of me. “Obi-Wan is it really you, this isn’t just a trick.” I aksed. “no young one its really me, what happened what did you see?” he asked, but I hesitated and didn’t say anything. “its alright Serenity you can trust me,” he said. I took a deep breath, ”ok I saw Darth Rinjger he was standing where you were and had his red lightsaber u to my throught. “I said. “hmmm Darth Rinjger, I don’t think I know him, how do you know him,” he asked. “he’s… been contacting me through the force, trying to convince me to join him, at first I didn’t know why he chose me of all the Jedi in the temple, but then I figured it out…” I trailed off. “well why is he going for you then,” he asked. “I had a vision last knight, of my past, and how I was brought to the temple, you where there, I was only three.” I said, and he seemed to tense up at the mention of that, “I was there,” he questioned. “yes master my mother was the one that brought me to master Qui Gon back then, I think you were 13, she had pleaded with you both to take me with you, and then handed me to you before turning around to fight Darth Rinjger, or perhaps you know him better by a different name, Ri’um, he’s my father.” I said. “master why was it kept a secret from me that I was born from two sith,” I asked. “I’m sorry the council thought it best to not tell you since you already didn’t remember it anyway, and it would have been better that way the temple could train you as a pure Jedi, rather than a sith born child whos father was already corrupting her in the ways of the dark side,” he said. “ok well what do I do now that Ri’um is trying to get me to join him again, how can I make it so he stops being able to contact me,” I asked. He paused and strocked his beard looking for an answer, “I…. don’t know Serenity, I’ve never delt with anything like this before, perhaps we should speak with the council about it,” he said. “no I don’t want anyone to know, I’ll just ignore it and keep meditateing to try and get him to leave me alone,” I said. He pondered a moment “alright then but, I do think It would be wise to consult them they have been Jedi since before even I was a yougling at the temple,” he said. “alright perhaps you should go eat something and then get some rest,” he said. “no, no Obi-Wan I’m fine lets keep training, I’ll beat you this time, master,” I said standing up and grabing my lightsaber ignighting it. “well, we will just have to think about that.” He said and smirked, as he drew out his lightsaber again. we were locked it heated combat again, I was blocking all of his blows and he would block all of my blows flawlessly. I started to swing my lightsaber wildly around my body, to try and get him off guard so he wont know exactly when I’ll try to strike again. “really now young one showing off,” he said, as he swong his saber forward catching my saber and flinging it out of my hand. “don’t you know I know all the tricks my padawan,” he said as he pointed his saber at me again. “I sugest that you surrender little one,” he said but his voice morphed at the last moment. “whaa” I started and then steped back, it was Ri’um again. “whats the matter little one are you scared, why don’t you come join me, then you wont be scared of anything, everyone will be scared of you,” Ri’um said. “no I don’t want that,” I shouted balling up on the floor hands over my ears, the glow of the red saber never left the surrounding. “Serenity its ok calm down,” a voice said in my head, it sounded like Obi-Wan. “its not real, close your eyes and take deep breathes,” the voice said again. “Obi-Wan?” I questioned. “yes young one its me im speaking to you through the force and our bond.” He said again. “ok,” I said and closed my eyes, as soo as I did so I felt arms engolph me in to a hug. “good now take deep breathes and when your ready open your eyes again,” the voice said. I took few deep breathes and calmed down, then opened my eyes to see Obi-Wan wraping me in his arms, and his chin was resting on my head. It felt warm I wish I could stay like this in his arms, but I knew that, that would probably never happen. “ok I’m good, I think I’m fine now, “ I said, he seemed to linger just a moment longer, but then let go. “alright now go to bed, sleep this off you need to take a break from combat training at least,” he said. “alright master, I’ll go to sleep now,” I said and stood up. “good I shall see you tomorrow, good night young one,” he said and he stood up too. “good night Master Kenobi,” I said and then walked to my chambers and went to sleep.

“you disappointed him,” a voice said, I looked around Obi-Wan was standing there, a sorrow look on his face. There was blood everywhere, and younglings all over lying on the ground… dead. “no I… I didn’t…” I said frantic, confused as I saw the scene before me, Obi-Wan was looking at me heart broken. “oh but you did,” the scene changed, not much but it was slightly in the future I think. Obi-Wan was on his knees, there was blood staining his Jedi uniform, he looked almost empty, devoid of all emotions. Was that his blood? “you did this, look at what you did to your master” the voice spoke up again. “no no, I would never hurt him, or the younglings, never it cant be your lieing.” I said starting to tear up. “oh but I’m not this is what is going to happen, but hey if you join me perhaps you can save him,” the picture changed again, I saw myself I had another scar on my face, on the lower right cheek, and my eyes where yellow. “no that’s not me, ill never go to the dark side,” I screamed. “I’m not so sure I think you look better with yellow more like your daddy,” the voice said and started laughing.


	10. joining a diffrent master to Crujanerth

“noooooooooooooo,” I screamed as I woke up. “it was just a dream,” I said to myself. “he’s just trying to get you to join him that what happen,” I said. Then someone bursted through my door. “Serenity, are you ok.” Obi-Wan asked as he stood in the door way, he looked like he rushed to get his Jedi uniform on it was all messed up, and his hair was all over the place and was drooping over his eyes, he kinda looked hotter like that. I shook my head, what was I thinking. “Ye-Yeah, I’m fine master, I just had a nightmare,” I said. He relaxed slightly then came in to the room and sat on the end of the bed. “are you sure young one, you look like you’ve been crying, and you even used the force to scream ‘noooooooooooo’ to me directly,” he said. “oh I’m sorry I don’t even know how I did that,” I said. “I’m sorry to have woken you and worry you so much,” I said. “Serenity, its ok you don’t always have to appoligize,” he said “do you want to talk about the nightmare you had,” he asked. “I…. I think it was a vision… of the future, I was turned to the sith, and Ri’um was speaking to me saying I did this, and all around me were younglings that where dead, and you were standing in frount of me staring at me with the most sorrow look on your face, then you were on your knees covered in blood, I think it was your blood, Ri’um kept saying I did this, and that I could prevent it if I joined him, and then I saw what I looked like my eyes where yellow and I had scar,” I paused and showed him where it was on my scar free face, “right there,” I finished, traceing where the scar was in my dream. He grabed my hand and droped it down looking intently at my face, then put his hand on my cheek, then smiled. “well its ok then your not like your father and you don’t have a scar there, it was probably just a perjection of what he wants to happen, I wouldn’t think to much of it young one, focus on the here and now, and I promise these dreams and visions will leave in time, and that Darth Ringjer will leave you alone once he realizes that your not a sith like he is, you are an amazing padawan, very skilled in the ways of the force.” He said, and I went to lean in to his touch more, but he retracted his hand from my face. “thank you master, for comeing and helping me and listening, I haven’t really had anyone to talk to about any of my problems since master Flivar’alin…” I said. “of course padawan I’ll always be here for you, to help you, and guide you, and listen to what you have to say, no matter what,” he said smiling and patting the top of my head. I gave him a sad smile back and he sighed. “I know I’m not master Flivar’alin, and that we arnt as close as we were, but I want you to know you can trust me just as you did all those years ago, I promise you nothing has changed.” He said. I smiled brighter, “thank you master, I do trust you and will continue to always trust you, and your judgement.” I said. “good.” He stated and got up, “alright try to go back to sleep, Serenity, we have much to do and discuss in the morning,” he finished before he left. “yes master,” I said quietly since he was already gone, and went back to sleep.  
When I woke up I was actually on time. I got my robes on and went to the dinning hall where we would always meet, but as soon as I left my room Obi-Wan was standing there leaning against one of the pillars. “Master what are you doing usually we meet in the dinning hall?” I asked. “well I just wanted to make sure you were going to get up on time for breakfast, and well I wont be able to make it to breakfast,” he said. “what do you mean master?” I questioned. “well the council has assigned me a mission to… Mandalore… and I am to leave immediately,” he said, and the way he said ‘mandalore’ was so strange it was like he regreted it or something, perhaps he has history there, wait he didn’t say we. “wait master am I not going with you,” I asked. “well I’d rather not have you come, there is really no point, its just going to be a boring diplomatic mission anyway, you will stay here at the temple, with master laster, and his padawan, along with anakin’s padawan, Ahsoka, but don’t worry I wont be going alone Anakin will be acopanying me on this mission,” he said I little bit fast, it made me susspisious, he seemed like he was on edge or something, I cant quite put my finger on it, plus he called a diplomatic mission boring, I figured him being ‘The Negotiator’ he would like diplomatic mission more. “hmmm master is everything alright you seem a little on edge, and are you sure I should be around ahsoka, I don’t think she likes me considering what happened last time we were together,” I said. “its fine, serenity, you will be fine, I will be fine, and I will be back before you know it.” He said. “ok master if you say so, may the force be with you,” I said. “thank you young one, and may the force be with you,” he said and left for the docking bay.  
I went with him and watched him take off, along with Anakin. Ahsoka was there too, watching her master leave as well. I desided to walk over to her, “hello, Ahsoka how have you been,” I asked her, she tensed up and looked over to me and was uneasy. “oh you know im fine, and now im stuck at the temple.” She said. “I just want to say I’m sorry about the other day I don’t know what came over me, but anyways being stuck at the temple for a few days isn’t so bad, its not that bad its not like its for two years or something,” I said, “its alright Serenity, I’m not worried but that was an odly specific number of years, did master Kenobi leave you at the temple for that long on one of his missions, and now that I think about it when I first met master Kenobi he didn’t have a padawan, and actualy thought I was assigned to him when I first got there, and you a bit old to be a new padawan, you’ve been training for a while, I can tell by your braid, so did master Kenobi keep you a secret for a while or something, why did he never tell Anakin or me that he had a padawan,” she asked. “ok look Obi-Wan wasn’t my first master, I was only just assigned to him, and I had to stay at the temple for 2 years so that the council could find a suitable master for me.” I said. “what really who was your first master what happened to them, and how are you and master Kenobi so alike if you only just became master and padawan.” She asked. “well my original master was master Flivar’alin, and she was assassinated at the beginnning of the clone war, as for why me and master Obi-Wan are so alike its because when we were both still padawans our masters were very close thus so did we, and there would be some points when his master and himself would train me and when my master would train him.” I said. “oh I’m sorry I had no idea,” she said. “its alright, it happened 2 years ago,” I said. “well I’ll catch you around Serenity, I’ve got to go do some things before Anakin comes back,” she said. “alright I guess I’ll see you around then,” I said, and then she walked away.  
I desided to go inside and go meditate, since that seems to be strengthening my mental shields agains darth ringjer. I wasn’t in there for that long when two very framilliar people enter the room. “serenity I didn’t know you were still here, I thought master Kenobi had a mission on mandalore, I would have figured that he would have taken him with you.” asked laster. “yeah well he told me that it would ‘just be a boring negotiation mission’ and he was acting really strange about the whole planet, it was really quite weird,” I said. “hmm, that’s strange in what ways was he acting strange about it,” asked hope. “well he was just really nervious about the whole thing and a bit reluctant about going on the mission, and when ever it was brought up he would kinda act akward, I don’t know,” I said. “it sounds as though he has some history on that planet, madalore did you say,” asked laster. “yeah mandalore, and when he said the name he sounded annoyed.” I said. “mandalore… mandalore… wait when master Kenobi was a padawan who was his master.” He asked. “master qui gon jinn.” I said. “ahhh that’s right he and master qui gon, went to mandalore, when the new diplomat was being put in power and her new ways with wanting neutrality for the battle loving world. They stayed there for about a year, and from what I’ve hurd he had a thing for the girl who was takeing power.” He said, with a smirk on his face. “what, whats with the smirk,” I asked. “you wana know why he didn’t have you go,” asked laster. “well he just said it would be a boring mission,” I said. “that’s no really the reason, at least not the whole reason,” he said. “ok….. then whats the real reason.” I asked. “well he didn’t want you to go because he will probably be with that girl that he liked from his time as a padawan.” Hope said. Then every thing made sence, the reason he was so akward and on edge, it was because he would be around the girl he truly loved since he was a young padawan. “hmm I guess that would make sence on why he was so akward about it but why whould that make him not want me to go also.” I asked. “well im sure he has his reasons but its porbably jest because he dosent want you to know about her.” Said laster. “well that seems stupid,” I said bluntly. “well guys can do strange things when they like someone, especially if they grew up at the temple as a jedi, since they don’t teach you about the emotions and how to deal with them.” Said laster. “I guess so what are you guys plans, like whats your next mission and what not,” I asked. “well we have to go planet Crujanerth, in the star system bizanti, to do some checking up on them, there had been reports on some hostile activities against the ruling people there, and since your free also would you like to come with us to help out,” asked laster. “I think that would be splendid, it beats staying at the temple again, I’ll just call master obi-wan on my comunicater and we can ask him if he approves of me going.” I said and pulled out my communicator. “alright sounds good considering he is you master, and on the council,” laster said. I then called Obi-wan on the communicator, he picked up rather quick. “hello serenity, oh and I see your with laster, and young hope.” He said, his little hologram was standing on the communicator, im guessing he is in the control room of the ship since he isn’t holding his little communicator. “hello master, have you landed on mandalore yet.” I asked. “well no not quite, we have just came out of hyperspace, and were about too…..” he paused and took a deep breath. “well any ways what was the reason of you calling me.” He asked. “well master laster, has offered to take me on a mission with him and we were wondering if you were ok with that,” I asked. “well that’s kinda what I was hopeing for, I’d hate to leave you at the temple, I know how you hated being there for two years with nothing to do, it would be cruel for me to not let you go on other missions now wouldn’t it.” He said. “thank you master, then I guess I’ll either see you when you get back or when I get back.” I said. “alright well,” he said, then looked behind him, “I must go to appears that we have… landed on mandalore… may the force be with you.” He said and then his hologram dissipated dictating the end of the call. “all right, it looks like your my temporary padawan for my next mission,” laster said. “alright master laster, when were you guys to leave,” I asked. “well we have to go meet with the senator today then we set off with her, so actually in an hour or so.” He said. “ahh I see,” I said. “you can meet us in an hour out side of the temple, so you can go ahead and get ready finish any unfinished things here and grab what you need because we will be gone for at least a week.” He said. “yes master laster I’ll go get ready right away.” I said before I bowed and left to my chambers.


	11. trouble on Crujanerth

An hour went by and I grabed my light saber and a set of spair robes before leaveing for the entrance of the temple. They both were already outside of the temple. “Hello again master Laster, I’m all set.” I said. “hello serenity, good we will be on our way then, we need to meet with senator Creheat, we will be flying with her,” he said. “yay you will get to meet Jakatia, she is super nice” Hope piped up. “yes quite now lets go young ones,” laster said. “yes master,” said Hope. “yes master Laster,” I said and we were on our way to the senator building. Senator Creheat was waiting for us out side. “hello master jedi laster,” she said. “please not need to be so formal, Jakatia,” he responded. “yes well… Hope hello how have you been,” she said. “Ive been good jakatia, oh this is padawan Serenity Ransier, she will be accompanying us on this mission too,” hope said, directing the attention towards me. I was surpised at the suddenness of my introduction and jumped before bowing before her, “hello senator its nice to meet you,” I said still bowing. “heheheh shes so formal, I’m Jakatia Creheat, who is your master? You don’t have to be so formal all the time serenity,” she said holding out her hand. I lifted myself up confused and then grasped her hand and she shook it, “me master is Obi-wan Kenobi,” I said. “ahh that makes since, he is rather formal and stricked with certain things,” she laughed. “well lets go guys no time like the present,” she continued, and then we all borded her ship, it wasn’t overly big, at all actualy one of the smaller ones ive been in. She went to the piolet and, I assume, told him to take off. He didn’t look like a regular guard or anything, he actually looked more ragid un kept almost. I leaned over to hope, “hey who is that guy he doesn’t look like a regular piolet or guard for a senator,” I asked her in a whisper. “that’s Serrone Tretora, hes a bounty hunter that is loyal to her, he only ever does what she asks, he’s kind of become her personal guard. I think he likes her.” She whispered beck. “keeping secrets are we padawan,” said laster. “no master she just asked me a question and I was answering her.” Said Hope. “oh then if its not a secret then what was her question.” He asked. “she was just asking who Serrone was.” Hope said. “oh alright then, anyway we should be there in about six hours,” he said. “really that’s so long,” complained Hope. “it will give you time to work on your meditation,” he said, and Hope groaned, I just chuckled. “don’t think your getting out of this, master Kenobi left me in charge of you so any training that I give to Hope is now yours too,” he said. “Darn,” I just said quietly.

All through out the six hour ride I was continualy meditating, I didn’t stop once I had started, and Darth rinjger was back talking to me, which is one of the reasons I didn’t stop unless I was interrupted, which they never did till we got there, he continually tried to talk to me, and I thought that it was easyer to ignore him if I was meditateing, so I would just meditate harder trying to get him out of my head, it didn’t work sadly, he harassed me the entire time. “hey…” a male voice said, then some one touched me on my shoulder, and I jumped out of my meditated state, “its ok Serenity, its me Laster,” Laster said, I signed a breath of relief that I didn’t even realize I was holding, “your ok, you were meditateing for nearly six hours,” he asked. “y-yeah I’m….I’m fine, so I take it where there now,” I asked. “you would be correct young one.” He said holding his hand out to me, proposing to help me up. I take his hand and pull myself up. “alright were landing now,” said Jakatia as she came in to the room. About a minute later she walks over to the door and presses a button for it to open up and let the ramp down onto the landing bay. “so what exactly is the situation here Senator Creheat, you were pretty brief when giving out the mission request, what is it that where saposed to be doing here.” Asked master laster. “you know of the reising hostilities, well they have been going on because they don’t like that there appointed queen put me in charge of representing them in the senate, you could say that many of them don’t agree with my ideals for the planet as a whole and when the queen appointed me they realized that she hade the same ideals, so groups of them have been rebelling against her, its usually fine nothing major but they have been getting worse and worse, and there starting to get more improved weaponry, we were hopeing that the jedi could help resolve the conflict and bring the peace back.”Jakatia said. “well then this may be more difficult that first anticipated,” he said. “what exactly do you think the jedi could do about it,” he continued as we walked to a speeder sitting at the edge of the landing bay. “well I fear that there getting help from a powerful person, not sure who is behind it, but we where hopeing that you could help to protect us and the people from further attacks that should happen, and perhaps get behind all this, and figure out a way to appease them.” She said. “alright well its not imposible but I will perhaps take some time, longer than I anticipated, but none the less we will help you and your people senator,” he said reaching the speeder, we all got in to the speeder, and serrone I presume was takeing us to the capital building. “glad to hear it laster,” she said. “alright so Hope you will stay with the senator and protect her, while me and Serenity will stay in the shadows to try and figure out who is behind it.” He said. “yes master,” Hope said. “understood Master Laster.” I said.

It had been four days, and still nothing, there were some attempts on the senator but Hope took care of it and no one was hurt. Laster and I tried to follow the perpetrators but it lead to nothing. “alright Laster looks like another uneventful day how long do you think till we find out how to restore the peace.” I asked. “I’m not sure padawan, it could be a few days or a few weeks, perhaps even a few months,” he paused, and I went wide eyed, “but don’t worry I don’t think it will take that long,” he said. “well that’s a relief,” I said. It was quiet for a while both of us just sat in silence, “so you miss your master don’t you,” he said breaking the silence. “what n-no if I were to miss Master Obi-wan that would imply attachment and that is forbidden,” I said. He just looked at me funny, “yeah cause im the jedi you need to worry about keeping your attachments from,” he said jesturing to Hope, who was sitting next to Jakatia. “true,” I said simply. “you know its fine too miss people its natural,” he said. “I suppose,” I said, then paused. I stood up, “I think im going to go get some sleep,” I said. “alright have a good rest Serenity, I’ll see you in the morning.” He said, and then I left to my temporary room while im here.

I couldn’t sleep so to try and calm my mind I sat up and started to meditate. “so you think going to Crujanerth, is going to keep you safe from me, I didn’t know Jedi would run away.” He said, which upset me how he disrespected the jedi like that. “I didn’t run, my master had to go on a mission and left me at the temple, then laster offered to take me on his mission, it’s a mission, I don’t run from anything, you don’t scare me.” I said slightly venomous towards him. “a mission that wasn’t yours, correct, it wasn’t assigned to you, you had the option to stay at the temple but jumped at the chance to leave the temple, didn’t you.” He said. “that wasn’t running I want to help people so I went on the mission with them, since I couldn’t go with master Kenobi,” I said. “is that what you think or are you secretly running from your problems, hopeing that I will just go away, you secretly hate the jedi don’t you, I can sense it” he said. “no I love the jedi order they are my family,” I said, which seemed to get him angry. “Wake up Serenity, I’m your only family, me not them, me, I’m your father.” He yelled full of anger, not once had I hurd him like this the entire time that he had been trying to get to me. “the Jedi were more family than you ever were, or will be.” I yelled back. “fine then you better watch yourself, you made the wrong choice to leave the safety of the temple, and run for Crujanerth of all planet.” He said. “I didn’t run from or to anything,” I yelled but he never responded and then I was able to clear my mind and get to sleep.

The nexted day was a big day, Jakatia was to speek in frount of the public to try and get some feed back on why the hostilities were happening, everything was going fine. Hope was on stage with her and Serrone was up there too. Laster and I were mixed in with the crowd staying hidden in the cover of all the people there. Most of them were cheering for her but there was probably 25% of the crowd that was booing her. Everything was going smoothly then there was an explotion from the left side of the stage. This was one of the most vilent attacks, everyone broke out in to panic even the ones that were booing her. I could hear some of what they were saying, “this is going to far,” said one person, “what did we get in too,” said another, “this wasn’t sapposed to happen,” another one said. Both Laster and I ran over to the stage, Hope and Serrone where excorting Jakatia off stage and to a speeder. Then I realized something, “Master Laster,” I yelled over the panic to get his attention, “what if they rigged the speeder too,” I yelled to him, he looked to me and then to the speeder and nodded running for the speeder. Then I saw a very suspicion individual go in to an ally way off the the left of the stage. They wernt very paniced like everyone else was so I ran after him, once I turned the corner of the ally I saw him turn another corner, “hey wait stop or I will be forced to use force,” I shouted continueing to run after them, they just picked up the pace when I shouted at them to stop. I turned another corner and they were blocked by a dead end. “stop resisting other wise I’ll be forced to use this,” I said moveing my hand over my lightsaber grabing the hilt. He was paniced now at the realization that he was cought, but then he starting smirking. I pulled my lightsaber out, “don’t do anything that you will regret,” I said calmer. “tsk tsk tsk, serenity you’re the one cornered,” darth rinjger said. “no shut up your just trying to manipulate me again your just in my head,” I said. “is that so,” he said but this time it sounded as though he was behind me and not in my head. My heart started raceing I griped my lightsaber tighter, and slowly turned around. I was at a loss of words standing before me was Darth rinjger, the same person that had been haunting me for two weeks now, he was much older than when I saw him in that dream and his hair was starting to turn white. I ignighted my saber, wide eyed for once I was scared. “no, no, no your not real,” I said histarically. “oh really do you want to test that theory,” he said, before ignighting his two lightsabers, glowing red, which just seemed to add to his intimidation, his eyes shown golden yellow and seemed to glow brighter with the red of his lightsabers. My heart was raceing I tried to take deep breathes to calm myself, I looked around to look for a way to get out in to the open, but he had me cornered. “no were to run now is there young one,” he said. “I’m not going to run rinjger.” I said. “then your stupider than I though,” he said before lunging out at me with his two lightsabers, I quickly and sloppily block his attack. He was very strong, I was stuggling just holding him there, and slowly the sabers were getting closer to my face. Then in a burst of force I pushed him off the lock and his sabers were pushed back only a little bit and in a split second he was swinging both of his sabers at me forcing me to go on the defensive. It was hard just keeping up with him none the less if I tried to actualy attack him. “wow struggling are we daughter,” he chuckled. I caught him in another lock. “don’t call me that you are no father of mine,” I said. He got angry and pushed me back and layed down a fury of blows. “I am your father, weather you like it or not, if only your mother hadn’t taken you to Qui gon, we would have been an unstoppable team.” He said using his anger to fuel his attacks which were becoming stonger with each swing. “we still can be we can be father and daughter again, just join me, we can return things to the way they were before your mother handed you to the jedi.” He said and we were caught in another lock again. “no I’ll never join you, and it was your fault you pushed mom to do that, and I’d rather not train with you again, you abused me, I was three Ri’um three, I’m glad mom gave me to Qui gon and the jedi order.” I said, and this made him furious. “fine be that way, I’m disappointed in you, I know what you could become, and seeing you choose a different path upsets me.” He said. “I don’t care the only person I want to make proud is Obi-wan, but I doubt I could do that.” I said, but I made the mistake of dropping my guard and he twerled my saber out of my hand and swong down at me, I dogged to be missed by most of the blade,so I wasn’t cut in half but I was still hit. He hit me at the right side of my cheek and down to my chin then missed me till it got to the lower part of my chest and continued to the outer left hand side of my stomach and stoped just below the height where my belly button was. “ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” I screamed out in pain. Tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes at the pain, out of all the times that I had gotten hurt this was the worst. He pointed one of his sabers at me as I lied on the ground trying not to move so that I wouldn’t sper the pain. “well it looks like you wont ever get the chance to earn Obi-wan Kenobi’s pride.” He said, and the way he said his name was one of that like discusted. He rose one of his sabers up to the sky and swong it down. His saber was stopped and there was a flash of green, and standing before me was master Laster. “m-master L-Las-Laster,” I stammered to say, the pain was takeing over my body and before I new it everything went black.


	12. tensions rise

I woke up gasping, and sweaty. I was in a medical bed somewhere I couldn’t tell if it was on a ship or somewhere else. No one else was in the room, and I had bandages wraped around my torso, and I had three butterfly band aid covering the cut on my cheek. I reached up and felt my cheek, and winced, it was in the same spot as my ‘father’s’. “oh no does this mean its going to come true,” I thought to myself. Then Laster and Hope came in to the room. “ah your awake now, how are you feeling, serenity,” Laster asked. “I’m fine, a little sore, how long was I out, what happened to rinjger,” I asked. “Rinjger managed to escape shortly after I blocked him, you were out for only about a day, where actually on our way back to corosaunt now, with rinjger gone, and his bold move with the explotion, really dampered the reble movement, and baised on how people took what happen they suspect that it will stop after a week or so,” explained laster. “well that’s good, wait did you say we are on our way back to courisaunt,” I asked. “yes we should be back in about thirty minutes or so,” he said. “have you talked to Master Obi-wan at all,” I asked. “no I have not I don’t think ive spoke with him since we asked him for permission to take you on the mission with us,” he said. “oh no are you serious, I hadn’t talked to him at all the entire time either, hes going to kill me,” I said. “no he’s not we were only gone for about a week,” he said. “yeah but he tells me to regularly check up with him especially if I’m changing planets,” I said. “its alright Serenity if he says anything I’ll talk to him,” he said. “no I couldn’t let you do that I have to take responsiblility I know I should have check in with him, I’m so stupid,” I said. “its fine I don’t think he will be as hard on you as your leading on,” he said. “I hope your right, master Laster,” I said, and with that Laster left to check on our progress. “so what was it like,” asked Hope. “w-what,” I asked, confused. “fighting a sith, what was it like, most Jedi have no idea what its like, because they have been gone for so long, and since the one we all know about never goes and actually fights anyone up frount,” she asked again. “well he was strong, and fast, I wasn’t able to even go on the offensive, and what made it harder was he had two sabers not just one, and the entire time we were fighting if I got him mad it just fueled him more and made him stronger, I’ve never face anyone with such power and anger before,” I said. “wow really where your scared,” she asked. “at first but then I saw how his emotions made him and was able to calm my mind, fear is the path to the darkside you know,” I said chuckling at the last bit, and she giggled too. “yeah that’s true, are your going to be ok though, dose it hurt to move,” she asked, I could hear the worry in her tone. ‘’yeah I’ll be fine Hope don’t worry, and like I said before, I’m just a little sore,” I said. “ok I’m glad,” she said. Then Laster came back in to the room, “alright young padawan, we are landing now in the temples landing bay,” he said. “alright master laster,” I said. “yes master, we are coming,” said Hope. Then we all went to the hatch, Laster was the one to press the button this time and it opened up to the landing bay, my heart was raceing, I was so nervious. The ramp went out and we all walked down it, then I saw Obi-wan in the far off distance. He looked determined almost mad, he was walking so fast that he couldn’t cross his arms like he usually does. I’ve only ever seen him like this once before. “oh no oh great,” I thought to myself. And I made a divertion behind one of the pillars so no one would see how much I get yelled at, or at least it wont be so open for everyone to see his disappointment. I was behind the pillar, and then I saw him come in to view of where I was standing. He was within ten steps of me now, “look Obi-wan I’m sorry I just got caught up in the mission, I really did mean to call you on your comunicat- “ I said but he cut me off when he hugged me, leaving me really confused. “I’m glad your ok, I hurd that there was compications on crujanerth, I was so worried,” he said then released me from the hug, and that was when he noticed the bendages. “oh what happened to you Serenity, are you ok what happened,” he asked. “y-your not mad at me,” I asked, and he was dumb founded. “what no why would I be mad,” he asked. “well because I never called to check in with you,” I said. “Serenity its fine, I’m not mad at you, its not like you were gone for a month or longer, and didn’t contact me, but anyway forget about that are you ok, what happened,” he asked. “yes, I’m fine master, we just had a run in with darth rinjger,” I said. “are you serious, thank the force you didn’t get seriously ingered,” he said. “that might be true but I have a feeling my vision is going to come true,” I said. “what well why would you say that serenity,” he asked. “well because of this,” I said and pointed to the cut on my face, “he gave me this, and I’m certain its going to turn in to a scar, I’m turning in to him Obi-wan, I don’t want to become my father.” I said. He raised his hand and put it on my check rubing his thumb along the cut, “its alright Serenity, you wont turn in to your father, I’ll be sure of that, we will work together to make sure that you become one of the best Jedi knights ever, and I know you will make me very proud,” he said, and pulled me into another hug. “thank you Obi, I really hope that’s true,” I said. “of course its true, because you make me proud as a padawan, I know I will still be when you become a Knight,” he said. I got a feeling of over joy when he said that I was so happy he was proud of me, “thank you Master its means a lot to hear you say that, and I hope I can continue to please you,” I said. “I’m sure you will young one, now in the mean time we have another mission to go on, I was waiting for you to get back, and if you think your ready, or do you need some time to rest.” He asked. “no master I’ll be fine, what is this new mission about,” I asked. “well as far as I can see it will be a long mission, we are to go to (random planet name), and help fight back the sepreatist control that has occupied the planet, I’m not sure how long it will last to fight them back before they retreat, wars and battles can last many months and years, however I don’t believe it will last a year,” he inquired. “alright I understand master, when are we to leave,” I asked. “we leave at dawn tomorrow.” He said. “now I must go I have to see someone off, they will be leaveing shortly.” He finished. I was confused but didn’t questions him. “ok master I guess I’ll see you at dinner,” I questioned. “yes young one at dinner,” he said then hurried off. Out of now where master laster, and hope come around the corner. “so what was that all about, padawan,” asked Laster. I got flustgured, “where you two eaves dropping,” I asked. “well I wanted to make sure he wasn’t too hard on you but it seems like you worry too much.” He said. “hey how did it feel when he hugged you hmmmm,” Hope asked wiggleing her eyebrows at me. I just got embarrassed and looked down bringing one of my hands to my chin, as I recall what happened, “it was nice, warm, nice to know he cared so much, nice that he actually expressed it.” I said. “oooooooooo,” hope chuckled. “so where did master Kenobi go in such a hurry,” asked laster. “umm he wasn’t specific, he just said he had to go see some one off, said that they were leaveing soon, he said I would see him at dinner,” I said. “well dinner is not that far off, we could go together right now if you wish,” he said. “that sounds splendid Master Laster,” I said, and we headed for the cafeteria. On our way to the cafeteria however we went past one of the other landing bays, I have a tendancey to glance around every which way, and when I glanced to the bay, I saw Obi-wan and Skywalker there standing if frount of a ship as someone approached them. I stoped in my tracks, and shortly after so did hope and laster, once they realized I had stoped following. “hey Serenity why did you… Oh I see do you want to wait for Master Kenobi.” he asked. “yeah if its alright with you, but you don’t have to wait for me, you can go ahead.” I said. “no its alright serenity, we can wait for you and Obi-wan” he said, and with that I started walking towards Obi-wan. As I got closer I could see the group of people walking to the ship, it was a ruler by the looks of it, and she was surrounded by four guards. The guards went up in to the ship but she went to Obi-wan and Anakin, and started talking to Obi-wan. At first she was questioning, then Obi-wan seemed to get flustgured, and that caused a tug at my heart, and not the good kind of tug, the fact that she was making him embarrassed like that. Then she reached up and caressed his check and beard, which tugged harder at my heart. Anakin just smiled at the display before him and chuckled, but then he looked back behind them, unintentionaly to where I was standing, me and Anakin locked eyes, I knew in that instant that he knew what was going on, that he knew I felt heart break, and he got a understanding and sorrowfull look for me on his face. Then the women left on to the ship and Anakin turned back to Obi-wan and started to talk to him. I hope he wasn’t telling him about me. Before they were able to turn around, I turned and ran around the corner towards the cafeteria, to get out of there sight. “alright I’m just… going to meet… O-Obi-wan… in the cafeteria, lets go,” I said. I had trouble saying his name for some reason unknown to me. Neither of them said anything and just followed me to the cafeteria, I think subcaunsiously they knew what happened, that or they could sense it. 

Once we were in the cafeteria and had our food, they had sat down on both sides of my leaveing no room for Obi-wan, I’m not sure why they were doing that but, I’m kinda glad they did. “its alright Serenity perhaps it didn’t mean anything, its obvious they still have feelings for one another, but I don’t think either of them are going to act upon it or anything, so don’t think too much on it,” Laster said breaking the silence. “its not the fact that he has eyes for someone else, I knew it would almost never be a possibility, but seeing him like that because of her, causes a pain inside my heart, and I wished it was me he was acting like that towards, I don’t know, just don’t…..” I trailed off when I saw Obi-wan come to our table. He stood for a moment then sat on the other side across from me. No one at the table was talking, it was creating an akward air, surrounding the table. I could tell that he felt the tension as soon as he sat down, and he spoke up trying to clear the air. “hello Serenity, Laster, Padawan Hope, so how was your mission.” He asked. Unbeknown to him, his attempt was successful, it took my mind off what happened. “it was fine, it turns out that the hostilities towards the senator, and her queen, was organized by Darth ringjer, and as soon as he mad the attempt with the bomb many of the people that followed him felt he was taking it too far and he lost support, the hostilities should be next to none in the coming week.” I said. Then there was silence again, no one knew what to talk about I don’t think, and poor Obi-wan probably dosent even know why this is happening, then Laster, and hope stood up. “well Master Kenobi, Serenity, we must take our leave for now, see you around.” Laster said before walking away, with Hope following close behind him. I could tell that they just wanted to leave us alone, and that they didn’t really want to be around the awkwardness, they probably also thought that by leaveing, we would be more inclinded to ‘talk’ and thus the awkwardness would go away. As soon as Obi-wan felt them out of the cafeteria, he spoke up again. “so are you going to tell me what all this ‘air’ around you is about.” He asked. “I’m not sure I follow master.” I said, but of course I followed I just didn’t want to tall him for obvious reasons. “come now serenity, I can tell something is on your mind, its all over your signature, and it was affecting Laster and Hope too, now tell me what is the matter.” He said again. “nothing is the matter master, how was your mission on mandalore Master,” I asked trying to change the subject, and thankfully he went with it desideing not to pry any further. “it was fine the rumors that lead me to go there where false, but not completely, I believe that the agonistic group on mandalore, known as death watch, has contacted the sepreratist, and has gained support from them, the main problem we seemed to have, is that the dutchess satine, was being targeted by the death watch, she wanted to stay neutral, even though I could tell that death watch was getting help from the separatist, and she continualy refused the idea that the death watch are looking to the seperatists, and that they are bringing the war too them. That’s the one thing about satine, we have our very different views about topics and we are prime examples that there are two sides to every situation, but most of the time, she just sees her side.” He finished. “sounds like your ‘boring’ negotiation mission, wasn’t even a negotiation mission at all, none the less boring,” I said, and then he seemed to regret something. “why didn’t you tell me the true nature of your mission master.” I asked. “well it wasn’t important,” he said. “then can you tell me now, since it already over and done with,” I said, “why didn’t you want me to go with you,” I asked. “well it was a little complicated,” he said. “I have time to listen you can take your time to less complicate things” I said. “well it was just going to be a quick mission, the council wanted me to investigate the rumor, I didn’t want to bore you with it, because it really was going to be boring, I hadent planed on getting captured by death watch, having satine save me, then I have to save her from an explosion, then taking her back to courisunt so she could plead her case to the sinate.” he said. “it really was going to be a boring mission, just with a little less ‘negotiation’,” he finished. I desided not to press any further and just leave it at that. “so serenity what exactly happened on crujanerth, what happened with your fight with ringjer.” He asked. “well it was horrible, he was so much stonger than me, regardless of what I tried he always had the upper hand, and he kept trying to get me to convert, he didn’t injer me to bad but I have a feeling im going to have a pretty nice scar and my check, and my torso.” I said. “im glad that your alright but what happened how did the fight conclude,” he asked. “well I don’t know exactly, but right when ringjer was about to finish me off Laster came out of nowhere and blocked his attack from me, and then shortly after that I fainted from the pain, Master laster said that ringjer escaped, and ran off, so we don’t know exactly where ringjer went,” I said. “that’s good I’ll have to thank him later,” he said. The awkwardness returned as we had nothing else to talk about, so I desided that it would be best if I went to bed, perhaps I can sleep it off. “alright master, I’m going to bed, I’ll see you in the morning,” I said and got up. “wait serenity, remember that tomorrow we leave at dawn so be sure to get up early and get to the cafeteria so that you can have something to eat before we leave,” he said. “yes master I’ll be sure to get breakfast tomorrow,” I said, and then headed towards my room.


	13. first true taste of a long battle

When I woke up the next day I was late dawn would be in 30min, so I knew that I probably didn’t have time to get breakfast. I just grabed my gear which was mainly my lightsaber, and some spair clothes, and went to the landing pad to find Obi-wan. When I get to the landing bay, I see Obi-wan standing there with his arms folded over his chest, he was thinking. That or he was annoyed at waiting for me. He was directing people for what to do with certain ships and such. Then he turned and out of the corner of him eye he saw me, and then turned and walked towards me, like I was his mission and he didn’t seem happy. “Serenity where have you been we are set to leave in 15min,” he asked. “I was eating breakfast,” I lied, I knew he would be upset if I haddent had breakfast, but then I saw his face, I knew he wasn’t buying any of it. He looked around before saying, “we will talk about this later,”, and then going abouts his business getting everything loaded. He probably didn’t want to make a scene. I was getting ready to get on our little shuttle to Obi-wan’s cruser, but then out of nowhere Anakin comes and pulls me aside, where no one can see, or hopefuly for him hear. “hey Serenity I saw you witness what happened yesterday, and I just want to let you know its alright I don’t think its anything, I would tease him about it while we were on the mission, and he was very clear that what ever it was between them it was in the past.” He said. Hearing that from him made me happy, and like a weight was lifted off my heart, though I still tried to play it off like I didn’t know what he was talking about. “what ever do you mean Anakin, why would I care about what happened between Obi-wan and some girl,” I said. “oh please, I saw the way you were staring at him, the way your face dropped at there display, like it was a tear in your heart, and I understand completely, more than you realize,” he said. “really I find that hard to believe, its against the code, sure the feeling is aloud but to act upon it and become attatched isn’t,” I said. “that may be true but that hasn’t stoped jedi from forming attatchments before, just look at Laster and hope,” he said. I was doumbfounded, how did he know about them, I thought they kept it a secret from everyone. “what how do you… how do you know about them.” I asked at first I was shouting on acctident then I took it to a whisper. “well I guess I can tell you seeing as how you know about them and haven’t said anything,” he took a deep breath, “ok I am in a similar situation to Laster and Hope, I have found someone who I love very much and they love me back, I would never tell anyone on the council about it, and if Obi-wan wasn’t such a code freak I would have told him already, he is the closest thing I have to a father,” he said. “really you,” I said, more of a rhetorical question, I feel much better about having my attachment to Obi-wan then. “well I beleave that Jedi are in a since encuraged to love, the code tells us to be compassionate about every living thing, and in my opinion comassion is unconditional love,” he said. “I suppose that’s true Anakin, thank you I feel better and more accepting to these feelings that ive been having, and I thank you for that,” I said. “Serenity, where did you go we are to leave in 2min,” Obi-wan shouted. “oh shoot I have to go Anakin,” I said. “alright may the force be with you,” he said. I bowed and turned to go back to the ship but then turned back to Anakin. “oh wait Anakin can you give me a quick pointer on how to build up my shields, I find it hard to be able to keep people from getting in to my head and reading what my emotions are,” I asked. “a good way to practice that is when you meditate not only focus on being relaxed and one with the force, but also focus on pushing, and blocking other things and people out, once you get the hang of it while meditateing try to do it just while you walk around, but don’t focus on relaxing because that would be bad you could pass out of something, and us meditation as a way to replenish your energy that goes in to keeping your shields up, because it can tire you out if you don’t.” he said. “thank you so much Anakin, I better be off now, may the force be with you,” I said, then bowed and went back to the ship. “where were yout this time,” asked Obi-wan, with slight annoyance in his tone. “Anakin pulled me to the side he wanted to say good bye,” I said, as we both continued to bored the ship. “what then why didn’t he come and see me too why was it just you, and why did he have to do it where no one could see,” he asked. Jeez Obi-wan is too, perseptive, he always seems to know when I’m lieing or when things don’t seem right. “I don’t know why don’t you ask him when we get back,” I said, with out thinking, I know that he wouldn’t tell Obi-wan, but what if he says something else and Obi-wan gets a different story from him. “fine then I will,” he said, then the ship took off and took us to the cruiser. Once we were on the cruiser, Obi-wan told me to go wait in my quarters, while he went to the bridge and set our course. He wanted me to wait there so he could come give me that lecture that he didn’t want to give while he was busy getting all the supplies on bored. 

It was about 20min later from when Obi-wan baicaly told me to go to my room like a child getting disciplined, when I hurd a knock on the door. Without getting up from laying on my bed I said, “yes who is it,”. “Its Obi-wan, can I come in,” he asked, I just used the force and opened the door for him. “ok are you going to tell me why you were late, and what has been going on hmm,” he asked, while using the force to pull out the chair that was in the room, and sit down. “I was just late, and there is nothing going on master,” I said. “come now I know enough to know it isn’t ‘nothing’” he said. “It is nothing,” I said a bit more stern. “quite lieing, It not nothing if its getting you worked up like this,” he said, his voice raiseing in volume. “maybe you should stop lieing, first,” I shouted. He just stared at me seeming to get more agitated. “I have not lied to you,” he projected he said stern but still not quite shouting. “yes you are Obi-wan I’m not the child that your treating me like, I can understand things.” I said. “ I don’t treat you like a child,” he said defensively. “you sent me to my room, like a child getting disciplined,” I said. “well maybe if you stoped acting like a child-“ he shouted, but I cut him off. “well maybe if you treat me like the experienced padawan I am, and trust me enough to not lie about your reasons-“ I shouted but then he cut me off. “I didn’t lie to you, I told you the truth-“ he shouted back. “while also hideing why you really didn’t want me to go-“ I shouted. “I had good reason to-“ he shouted. “oh yeah was it that girl you had to see off? Who was she your secret lover?” I shout asked. “Anakin,” he said quietly under his breath. “look Serenity,” he said calming himself down. “her name is satine, she is the dutchess of mandalore, I didn’t want you to go because yes I had feelings for her, but its all in the past, I didn’t want you to find out about my past on mandalore, and have you think less of me as your master, knowing that as a padawan long ago I myself had broken the very code I am sworn too,” he said quietly, now I felt bad, he wasn’t trying to treat me like a child, he even hoped that I went on a sepreate mission with laster, and then I turn around and don’t contact him for almost a week, and act like a child when I see him with her and, not that I want to admit it, get jelous. I looked down, “I’m sorry master, your right I have been acting like a child, I guess I just…” I said but I trailed off. “but master you shouldn’t worry about such things, you are an amazing master and im glad I get the honor of becoming your padawan in these last years of my training,” I finished. “I’m glad to hear it young one, so are you going to tell me why you were running late,” he said back in his original friendly tone. “techneckly I wasn’t late master, you did say we depart at dawn, and it wasn’t dawn yet,” I said, he just gave me a look like ‘yeah ok’. “I woke up late,” I said plainly. “really how late,” he asked. “like I had 30min before we departed,” I said. “what are you serious serenity did you eat breakfast,” he asked. “uhh no master, no time,” I said. “alright come on then were going to get you some food,” he said. “no really master I’m alright,” I said. “no you need your strength, now come on we have less than an hour before we arrive,” he said. “what really that’s so soon,” I said. “well the planets not that far away, and we are takeing a cruiser this time, these ships tend to be relatively fast, with there hyperdrives.” He said. “oh yeah that’s true,” I said. “alright young one lets go get you something to eat, I need you to be on you’re a game when we arrive,” he said then turned and went out the door. I didn’t move I wasn’t that hungry, but then he used the force to take the covers off the bed and I fell on to the floor. I looked up and he was looking in to the door way. “I’m not takeing now for an answer my padawan,” he said. I looked at him, roled my eyes, and reluctantly got up, and followed him. 

When we got to the cafeteria I just got some basic food nothing too fancy, and then out of no where Obi-wan put a bunch of French toast on my plate. “what… Obi-wan why did you do that, I don’t want to gorge out.” I said. “look gorge yourself, it will probably be a while before we have some more food like this, because when where down there its going to be all ready to eat meals, and those don’t have the best taste,” he said. I looked at him, then too the food, and after a moment of hesitation I started pileing various food on my plate, and devouring my food very fast. “whoa slow down young one you have plenty of time, if you eat too fast you might choke or something,” he said, and right as he said that I started pounding on my chest because the food was having difficulty going down. Once it was all the way down, I coughed a little bit, “see what did I tell you,” he said. “I might have been hungry ok,” I said, and started eating again, this time a little slower though. 

Thirty minutes went by whilest I ate and talked with Obi-wan about nothing that important. Then Obi-wan’s communicator beeped, he clicked it down, “yes this is general Obi-wan Kenobi,” he said in to it. “general, we have arrived but there are numerous, separatist war ships incoming, we need to get the suppies and troops down on to the planet, before they get here and compromise everything.” The admiral said through the communicator. “alright get on the intercom and tell all the troops to get to there fighters, and the rest on them on the drop ships where getting all the troops we can on the ground, I want half the fighter pilets to stay and help defend, then the other half are to come with us and help us lay down ground fire to clear a landing zone.” Said Obi-wan in to his communicator. “yes sir, right away,” the admiral said, and then we hurd the anouncment on the intercom. “alright young one this will be your first taste of a real war zone, are you ready,” he asked. “yes master,” I said. “alright then, you are to lead the troopers to the landing zone and get them on the ground, I’ll be with the fighters helping to clear a landing zone, for you, you just make sure those ships get on the ground.” He said. “yes master,” I resonded and then we were off, raceing for the lading bay of the cruiser. I met up with nexus, spot, and carter, and loaded up in to their ship. I saw Obi-wan get in to his jedi fighter, with r-4, he gave me a nod before climbing in to his ship. “alright don’t leave the hanger until my team gives you the all clear,” obi-wan said over the communicator. Then his ship took off along with 8 other clone fighters, we waited a few minutes and then he gave us the all clear, and we took off. As soon as we left the hanger all hell was already braking lose, there were three sepreatist war ships, compared to our one cruiser, all in all I would say we were very out numbered. “alright make a b-line for the planet, we have to get these on the ground,” I said over the communicator. I got a response of “yes sir” from all the clones. Obi-wan was making very sure theat we had a clear path to the planet, and was doing a very good job of it. As we entered the planets atmosphere though we did lose a few of the ships, one of Obi-wan’s fighters, and three of the drop off ships. Which isn’t bad at all. The rest of the ships where able to land safely on a nearby flat land, the planet was mostly rainforest, but there was some clear teraine where we could land just fine, and most of the troopers where unscathed. All the clones that had landed with me were able to make a realatively large perimeter. “master Kenobi, we have secured the perimeter, you and your fighters a clear to land, I repeat you and your fighters are clear to land,” I said in to my communicator. “I hear you serenity, were landing now,” he reaponded back through the commlink. I looked up in to the sky and saw 8 ships coming in Obi-wan’s was way in the back, he was probably making sure everyone else landed safely first. Everything was going smoothly for once, I went back to the troops on the ground and helped to fight the droids back even further, deflecting there lazer blasts back at them, and then I hear an explosion, and my commlink beeped. “may day may day, I’ve been hit, im going down,” Obi-wan said through my communicator. I imidiatly looked up, and his ship was on fire and smokeing heading for the near by rainforest. My heart sank to the loest part of my chest. “captain carter, find commander cody, you too need to lead the troops and gain more ground, im going in to the forest to find master Kenobi.” I said thorugh my comunicater and headed straight for the direction in which I saw him crash. “wait commander I sujest you take a team of clones,” he said back. “no you need all the troops you can get to win this, don’t worry about me,” I said. “then at least take nexus and spot, otherwise I will go with you personaly,” he said. “alright fine carter you win I wont go alone,” I said. “thank you commander and good luck,” he said. “nexus, spot, your with me go to the back of the square and meet me there were going to go save Obi-wan,” I said over my comunicater. “yes sir,” they both responded back. 

It didn’t take long before we were all on our way towards where obi-wan was shot down. It was a long while and we still hadent come across his ship or even any sign of it, perhaps it was farther away than I originaly thought, or maybe we turn slightly to the right or left and missed it, I don’t know. It was starting to get dark now, the sun sets on this planet rather early it must have long nights, it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. I was still getting no transmission from Obi-wan, but I was getting regular updates from carter, they were pushing the enemy back but, very slowly, and he had said about 5 minutes ago that the troops were getting tired and asked to set up camp for the night since the distance between them and the enemy had grown considerabley, to which I agreed that it would probably be for the best. Though carter and the other clones were takeing a rest, me and my team with, nexus, and spot, were still going, partialy because I wouldn’t give till I saw Obi-wan’s face again. I was glad that I had nexus and spot as clones they were loyal and would never give up I could always count on them. As we kept walking 30 minutes passed and it had gotten considerabley darker, I could hardly see in frount of me, and then something I didn’t see triped me and I fell to the ground. “sir are you alright,” asked nexus, he came up next to me and was trying to help me up, I was catching my breath, when suddenly there was a loud roar from further in to the forest, and it sounded like something huge. “perhaps we should stop for the night,” said spot. I thought for a moment still wanting to continue because Obi-wan was out there alone, in the dangerous forest, but he was right we can hardly see in frount of us its only a mater of time before we get ourselves killed. “alright that’s a good idea we’ll set up camp here and sleep in shifts, I’ll take first watch,” I said. I pulled out my saber, and ignighted it giving us a bright blue glow of light, I grabed some branches and leaves from the ground and made a makeshift pit, then touched it gently with my saber to catch it on fire, which it did. Then I put my saber away, “alright you guys can go ahead and go to sleep, I’ll wake one of you up when I get tired,” I said, they both looked at me reluctant, but seemed to know I wouldn’t take no for an answer, “yes sir,” they both said in unison before getting comfortable and going to sleep. I used this point to meditate, feeling everything that was nearby, feeling all the living things though the force, I was able to relax slightly, but I was still worried about Obi. Then I felt it, it was feint, I wasn’t sure if it was because it was far away or because it was weak, but I felt it, it was Obi-wan he was alive, and we where getting close. “serenity,” a distant sounding voice said, almost like it was flowing though me, and it was framiliar so I wasn’t afraid. “where are you, serenity,” the voice got more distraught. “O-Obi, is that you,” I asked through the force. There was a gasp from the voice and then it was hysterical, “serenity, what are you doing, where are you,” he asked. “master I’m comeing to save you I saw you crash and I’m following the direction, as for where I am I’m not entirely sure, are you ok, how are we comunicateing right now,” I asked. “I’m alright just a little banged up, and the cockpit of my ship is stuck closed I cant get it open, and I’m in a position where I can’t reach my saber, we are speaking through our force bond, but a better question is why are you not with the clones you need to be leading the attack with them, not comeing to get me,” he said. “that’s too bad master I’m going to come get you just sit tight,” I said. “alright… I know you will do me… proud,” he said fading, it was then I realized it wasn’t far away, it was weak, he was worse off than he was telling me. “master please hang on don’t pass out, don’t pass on, I need you I cant go though that again, I don’t think I would be able to, not if it was you, you of all people, I…. I…..” I said hysterical, but I lost the conection, and the rest of the time that I meditated I was never able to reconnect to him, he was the strong one between the two of us, he kept the bond there, I’m too weak, too weak to keep contact with him, I’m weak, what if I’m to weak to save him. once I came back to reality from my meditation it was morning again, I hadent even relized how long I was meditateing for.


	14. the very frendly locals

Both nexus, and spot, were up when I had finished meditateing. “are you ready, did you get a good rest,” I asked as I got up. “uhh yes sir, but why didn’t you wake one of us to take over watch, sir.” Asked nexus. “I just got a little side tracked with my meditation, and lost track of time,” I said. “well sir do you want to rest for a little bit before we get going,” asked spot. I didn’t hesitate to answer, “No,” I exclaimed, “we have to hurry, Obi-wan is in trouble, I was able to contact him through our master-padawan bond, and he is trapped in his ship and I can feel him getting weaker, I think he was partialy crushed by the crash, we need to get to him before someone or something else does, he would be in no condition to fight.” I finished. “alright sir, we will follow you always,” said nexus. “thank you,” I said. I felt through the force for his signature, as soon as I felt him I took off in that direction, both nexus and spot following close behind. Obi-wan was close his force signature was getting stronger as we got closer, then we noticed the trail left by his ship when it crashed, once it hit the ground his ship went about 150 feet before stopping, he must have been going rather fast if it took that long even with all the trees helping to stop it, and then my eyes landed on his ship, it was up side down and pretty bashed in, and it was smokeing on top of that. “you too keep a perimeter,” I said. “yes sir,” they both responded, and o bolted to Obi-wan. “Obi,” I shouted, “Master can you hear me,” I shouted again. once I reached the ship I tried to see how he was, there was only a little bit of the cockpit showing. I peeked in and saw him unconchious, it looked like his head was bleeding, and his seatbelts were holding him in place, his hair, and arms, hanging down. “hold on obi,” I said to myself, and back up a bit. Consintrateing, I held both my arms out towards the ship, trying to picking it with force, it took a while and a lot of force power but eventually I got it up off the ground a few feet. The next part would be tricky, I moved my arms around using the force to flip the ship right side up, it was much harder, I don’t think I ever realized just how heavy these ships are before, it was exceptionaly difficult when the wing got caught on the ground and I had to raise it up even further. Once it was right side up I collapsed from exhaustion, falling on to the ground on my hands and knees, panting. The ship crashed to the ground rather hard also, sicne I hadn’t yet set it down. Then I hurried and got up rushing to the ship again, and looked in to the cockpit. Obi-wan was still uncounchious, but it looks like he dosent have any new wounds. I try to pry it open with my hands and when that didn’t work I pulled my saber out and cut the window of the cock pit off, using the force to throw it to the side. I climed in to the ship, and try to shake him awake, he wasn’t responding “Obi, wake up come on Obi, I need you to wake up for me,” I said, continueing to shake him. when that wasn’t working I undid his seatbelts and picked him up and over my shoulder and set him down against the ship. Then I went and got R-4 out of his spot, he was relatively unscathed, but had a lot of scuffs and was very dirty from the dirt, and he was shut down, I turned him on and he was just fine, that’s good. I went back in to the cock pit to look for his saber, it was under the console, no wonder he didn’t know where it was. I grabed it and clipped it my belt, then go back and pick him up again. “nexus spot I have him lets get going,” I said. “yes sir,” they both said and we took off to catch up with carter. Then out of no where as we were running I feel Obi-wan move a bit , not like the bumpy up and down because we were running, but like he was moveing his arms, “ughhh,” I hurd him groan, and started to slow down. “ahhh,” he sort of screamed it was more of a loud groan though, and he reached up for my head. “master its fine,” I said and tried to stop to let him down but, him reaching up made me trip, and he landed on me. “oh sorry serenity, I was just startle,” he said and got up, holding out his hand for me to take, which I do. “its fine master, im more worried about your well being, are you ok, you head was bleeding, I thought it still was but it was just dried blood,” I asked. “it alright young one, im ok, its going to take a lot more than that to get ridd of me,” he said. “but master when I was talking to you through our bond, you passed out,” I said. “yes padawan that’s to be expected, I was what upside down for at least 12 hours, its only natural that I pass out” he said. I didn’t even think of that, ‘I know you didn’t’ he said though our force bond, when I looked at him he was just smirking at me, while I roled my eyes. “well here then master you are going to need this,” I said, and held out his saber for him to take, which he took and clipped it to his belt.

It took us a while but we were able to get to carter and the rest of the clones before it was night again, they had hardly pushed the droids back. “carter what are our loses,” Obi-wan asked. “good to see you general, we have been able to push them back but its been a stale mate for quite some time, we havn’t suffered very heavy loses sir, the clanckers have definantly suffered much more than us sir.” He finished. “that’s good, we need to push them back though we have to break through there diffenses, get to there commanding droid and get a surrender, perhaps even find out where the rest of their droid battalions are, and where they are keeping the locals.” Obi-wan said. “yes sir, but its been difficult we have been stuck at this spot all day with them in the tree line its hard to hit them and we are much easier targets to hit.” Carter said. “let me and my padawan help your with that, captain,” he said, and he noded at me, and I noded right back understanding exactly what the plan was. He went to the far right end of the clones created perimeter, and I went to the far left. We were both resting behind cover, with our lightsabers out, he looked my way and nodded, which was the signal to take off, we ran straight for the tree line, deflecting any blaster fire that came our way with our lightsabers. We were on both sides of the droids defence and we moved to each other towards the middle while tearing through the droids that were holding the clones back. “hello again master, how was your side,” I asked as we destroid the last of the droids that where at the line of the trees. “it was just fine young one, twas a breaze,” he said, then went out to where the clones could see him and gave them a signal with his hand to move forward. “that’s good master,” I said. “well my padawan are you ready to charge the enemy,” he asked, once the clones started running ahead of us as we stood there. “of course master,” I said, and we started charging along with the clones. We were tearing through the army of droids, not letting up even the slightest bit. The droids started retreating and we kept going till we can to another clearing chasing these droids. Once we reached the clearing we see the locals fighting the droids we had lead in to the field. Destroying all of the droids, aside from a few that got away, but they were just the little battle droids, one of the locals came up to me and Obi-wan. “hello master jedi, I’m sorry we couldn’t meet you at the drop point, I am kast, I help lead my people with our fight, if you and your troops follow us we can show you where were set up,” kast finished. “its quite alright Kast, we thank you, I am Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi, and this is my padawan Serenity Ransier,” Obi-wan said, as we walked with him. “well we greet you Master Kenobi, and Serenity,” he paused to look at me and wink, making me blush, that was weird why did he wink at me, I’ve never had anyone do that like that before, was he being flirty, is that what flirting is, they don’t teach you this at the temple. “we have tents set you for you and your troops we hope you will be comfortable, well as comfortable as you can be.” Kast finished. ‘relax young one, I can sense you axciousness even with out the bond’ he said through the bond, he said it calm and assuring but I was reading it a bit hostile. ‘sorry master, I’ll try to,’ I responded. ‘we will talk more in depth later’ he said. ‘yes master’ I responded. “ok welcome to our temporary home, till we get this situation sorted out,” he said, as we entered a part of the forest that had trees bending over providing cover from above, but enough space underneath to have tents pitched. “wow, did those trees grow like that,” I asked, as I kept looking up. “yeah while we were fighting one group of droids, we were getting pushed back and had to retreat, while we where retreating we found this place, and hid in here from the droids despite how big the area is they didn’t find us, and haven’t since,” Kast explained. “that’s incredible, droids can be so dumb,” I chuckled. “yeah some times we go and mess with some of the scouting droid groups and it can be so hilarious sometimes,” he said, I looked at him and he was already looking at me, I blushed. “maybe you could tell me a story sometime,” I said smiling. “that could be arranged,” he said, and moved to the other side of me since Obi-wan had been between us the entire time. He goes to put his arm around me and I just go wide eyed, then before he is able to Obi-wan gets between us again. “perhaps you could show us to our tent, we have been fighting to meet with you, for nearly two days, and I’m sure the troops, and my padawan are beat,” Obi-wan spoke up. “yes of course, my apoloys, Im sure my people have already shown your clones to there sleeping arangements, I’ll go ahead and show you to yours.” Kast said and, lead us to a tent. “ok this is yours serenity, its right next to mine,” he said, and winked at me making me blush again, why did he flirt so much. “If master Kenobi would follow me I can show you to your tent as well,” he finished as he started to lead the way. “oh that wont be necisary, me and my padawan will share a tent,” he said, and I was dumb founded, we have never slept in the room before why now. “wait really why isnt a little cramped,” kast asked. “oh no its fine, its essential to a master and a padawan’s bond, plus that way a master can teach there padawan even after they have gone back to there quarters, it very much tradition,” Obi-wan stated, I had a feeling he was lieing since I was never told this ever, and if im right then why, well he probably wants to make sure im getting up and eating, and maybe he is thinking of training me too, I have no idea. “very well master jedi, Serenity, I shall see you two in the morning, good night,” kast said and left but didn’t go to his tent yet probably had something to do. “alright come one then Serenity, we need to get our rest,” he said a bit quickly. “wait master, you still need to get washed up you have dried blood all over your head and hair,” I said, and grabed a cantine. “alright master you are going to need to sit down you are much taller than me,” I finished, he just chuckled and sat down. I grabed a piece of cloth and put some of the water from the cantine on to it to get it wet, then started to rub his head. He immediately winced, “sorry master, dose it hurt,” I asked. “no no, its fine, probably not as bad as it seems, hanging upside down probably helped the bleeding,” he said. “yeah helped you too bleed more,” I said. He chuckled, “that’s what I ment hehe,” he said. There was a long pause, as my chuckled died down. “what was all that about earlier master,” I asked. “what do you mean,” he asked and instantly there was a atmosphere change, it got a bit akward again like the evening before this mission. “you know what I mean,” I said but didn’t get a response. “you trying to calm me through our force bond, you getting in between me and Kast, you making up the thing about Masters and padawan sleeping in the same chambers,” I said. “oh its nothing young one nothing you should worry about, and that last one was to keep an eye on you, you have a tendency to not get up and have time to eat as of late,” he said, “and possibly to train you with meditation a little bit,” he finished. “I know your not telling the hole truth master but I wont pry any further since it apparent that you don’t want to tell me,” I said, and laied down on the cot in the far corner of the tent faceing the wall of the tent. “good night master,” I said, and tried to go to sleep. “good night padawan,” he said a bit sadly, that was all I hurd before I went to sleep.


	15. Shit hits the fan

The next morning, I woke up faceing away from the tent wall, with my hand hanging over the side of the cot. I looked over the side of the cot, and saw Obi-wan laying there asleep, my hand was on his chest, and his hand was over it, holding on to my hand. My face started to burn up. his grip was loose on my hand so I slowly tried to get my hand back, but then he grabed my hand and turned over on his side faceing the cot, and put my hand up to his cheek, holding it there. My face got even hotter, and now I was stuck, what am I saposed to do now. I tried to pull my hand away slowly again, but he just pulled it back, I wasn’t getting my hand back anytime soon. I could wake him up, but that would be emarissing to both of us if he were to see what he was doing. I tried pulling a little harder, and then he turned over to his other side faceing away from the cot, takeing my hand with him, while also pulling me off the bed, and spooning him on the ground, with a loud thump. “aghh” I whisper yelled, at the pain of hitting the ground, and I hurd him give a painfull grunt too probably from me comeing down partialy on him since he had control of my hand. “what,” he questioned then looked around, I felt my self burn up. Then he noticed me there and that my hand was being held in a tight but gentle grip by his hands. He seemed to linger but ultimately he quickly releaced my hand, and coughed as we both sat up faceing away from each other. “master I-“ he cut me off. “right come on we… better not keep the others waiting,” obi-wan said and got up straightening out his robes, and making sure he has his saber before leaveing the tent. I just sat there watching him, with a distraught look upon my face, “yes master,” I whispered, when he was gone not really expecting him to hear me. I reluctantly got up and got my boots back on, straightened out my robes, and grabed my saber, before following him out the tent. ‘This was going to be a long month or two’ I thought to myself. 

It was about just under a month later, we were doing great against the droids, they were undergoing much heavier loses than us, we had then retreated from most of the places where our intel gave us there positioning, but none of them had been very large, nor important, and it seemed like they where just getting more and more renforcements, we had to make do with what we had that is until today. We were saposed to get renenforcements and arial attackes on the enemy, as well as locations of major droid movements. Just the thing is they were running late. “master are you sure it was today, how do we know it isn’t for tomorrow,” I asked. “I know because I told them when I thought we would need renforcements, I just wish I would have been less stingy with the date, we could have used these renforcements last week.” He seemed to joke, but I could tell he was slightly agitated at the delay. “kast have you hurd anything from Obi-wan’s cruser yet,” I asked. “none yet sweetheart, but I promise you will be the first to know,” he said, while he winked at me, making me blush. I could practicly feel Obi-wan’s eye role, and head shake in disapproval. Yeah that was a thing still going on, Kast was still flirting with me, and that incident with me and Obi-wan was still making things akward. He now sleeps on the other side of the tent, as far away from me as he possibly can, I’m just surprised he didn’t take Kast up on his original offer for his own tent. “what about on the radar is there anything on there about whats in the planets atmosphere,” Obi-wan piped up, there was a hint of upsetness in his tone. Kast looked over to the radar checking once more, “dosent look like it master jedi” Kast said and he looked back to Obi-wan, then he glance back again, and had to do a double take. “oh wait, it looks like they just got here, and so did another sepreatists cruiser right behind there tail,” he said, but we were all looking in to the sky already. Obi-wan’s cruiser, the ship with all the renforcements was on fire, and being shot at still from the sepreatists cruiser that was following it, and now but the two that where blockadeing the planet. It wasn’t even flying anymore, it was very apparent that it was crashing. “master…” I said, but stoped talking when I looked at him. “yes I know young one, we will have to survive longer than planed, with no one backing us up." you could hear the booms, and crashes, from the crash from just standing here, and it was pretty far away from this safe place that they had found. “kast get us communication with the jedi council.” Obi-wan said, plainly. “right away master Kenobi,” Kast said and then got the council up on communication. Obi-wan went over and talked to them, he told me to go back to the tent, and he would be right there, but I stayed and watched his communication with the other council members . it started out calm him just talking with his right hand, but then I can tell that as it continues he is getting more and more agitated, and upset, to the point where I don’t even have to use our bond to tell he is frustrated. I desided that it would be best to get to our tent before he finished his conversation and see me still standing there, so I went to our tent. It wasn’t long before master Obi-wan came back to our tent, “master, so what did the council say, whats the situation,” I asked. He just stood there crossing his arms, “well, we will have to wait another few days before they can get Anakin and ahsoka to come and get us the renforcments we need, and pick us up,” he said, a little annoyed. “so wait we came here to help fight the droid army off and then leave after a month,” I asked. “yes we were sent here to get things under control, wait for more clones, to arrive, and then leave, there arnt enough jedi for us to stay, and help them, we are needed else where,” he said. “but master what about Kast and his people they need our help right now, we cant just abandon them” I said. “Kast, can hold his own,” he said, and sounded slightly, agitated at the sound of Kast’s name, “and besides we arnt abandoning them, they will be backed up by many many clones,” he paused, “what is you fixation on Kast anyway,” he asked. “wh-what are you talking about,” I asked, getting defensive, why would he ask such a thing. “I mean why do you care about Kast so much, is there something your not telling me padawan,” he asked, sternly. “sure I care about Kast, but I care about all living things too, I care about his, and his people’s safety and well being,” I said. “this I know but are you sure it isn’t more, I see the way he acts around you, anyone would be folish if they didn’t,” he asked, and for somereason he sounded defensive. “are you kidding me Obi-wan, there is nothing going on with me and Kast, why would you even thingk that, because he flirts with me, even if there is anything there, its agenst the code, and I would never go against the code,” I said. I could see his face drop slightly, “so there is something there,” he said, raising his voice. “what No Master, heck no, I only see him as a friend, I don’t know whats gotten in to you maybe your just stressed for something but you need to meditate, or relax or something master, because your not being yourself right now,” I said. “what are you talking about, how am I not being myself,” he asked. “Master I can sence your frustration through our bond, no mater how much you try to hide it on the outside, and it kinda seems like your jeleous of Kast or something,” I said. “wh-what w-why would I be jeleous of Kast,” he asked seeming a little bit embarassed, and he seemed to calm down a bit too. “maybe because he has been flirting with me since we got here, I mean why else would you want to be in the same tent as me if it wasn’t to make sure he stayed back, but to be completely honest master I’m not entirely sure why, it would make you jeleous, unless” I paused, and he seemed to grow really tence, and slightly red faced. “unless you just don’t like all the time he is taking away from you to be with me, cause as master and padawan its essential to forge a strong bond, and for the padawan to grow in strength to become a knight, or maybe its because you don’t want me to be friends with him because you want us to be friends” I finished, and he let out a sign of relef for some reason. “yes that’s perceisly it Serenity, I don’t like all the time he is consuming with you, when you could be with me strangthing our master-padawan bond, and our friendship that is still healing,” he said “you caught me,” he chuckled. “alright master, I’m glad we got that all settled but I still think you should meditate on it, clear up that stress,” I said, ‘though I could think of other ways to clear stress’ wait that wasn’t my thought, was it? “don’t worry I am young one,” he said, and sat down in the middle of the room, beginning to meditate. “if im being told to meditate then, I think you should be getting some rest young one,” he said, still meditateing. “don’t worry master I am,” I joked mockingly, and then I went to the cot and turned in for the night.

Another day had come and gone, with not much out of the ordinary, it was now two days to our renforcements, I was on a scouting mission with Serenity at night to protect the base, not much was happening, which was to be expected especcialy tonight, there was a hefty rain storm going on, we’ve gotten a lot of showers before but this was very bad compared to the others. It was starting to pick up even more, then there was a loud crash, of thunder proceded by lightning. It was getting rediculusly bad out here luckily it was nearing our post shift to change and we coul go sleep for the night, but when I turned to see Serenity she wasn’t there. “serenity,” I called out for her, but no answer. Then another lightning hit, closer and another crash of thunder was hurd, and it was much louder than the last one. “serenity, please where are you, its not safe,” I called again, walkingout further, checking anywhere in the trees a person could fit. “serenity where are you, come out,” I called out, then the last bit of my sentence was muffled by another thunder roar, then I hurd a muffed scream and wimper. “serenity,” I shouted, and ran to where I hurd it but lost which was it came from exactly, to many god damn trees. “serenity its ok I’m here are you hurt,” I asked, shouting in case she was further away then I thought, then another thunder cracked, and yet again I hurd another quiet scream followed by some whimpers, comeing from my left. I noticed a little place someone could hide, like a little personal cave but with trees. I walked up to it slowly, grabing the top of the entrance and peered in. “serenity?” I asked, then when another lightning struck and thunder cracked, I saw her sitting there curled up hugging her knees against her chest, she jumped when the thunder roared and screamed again into her knees before wimpering again from crying. I rushed to her side, wraping one of my arms around her, she immediately turned and embraced my fully buring her face in to my already wet tunic. I was startled and stunned I wasn’t sure what to do, but it did feel nice, to have someone snuggle into you looking for protection, it made me feel powerful, and needed, plus she was warm even though we were both soaking wet, she was warm, I really liked this feeling. I felt my chest swell up, I wraped my arms around her, using one of my hands to pet her hair, there was another crack of thunder, and she jumped, snuggleing tighter against me. “sh sh sh sh its alright Serenity im here your alright,” I said trying to calm her. She was so vonerable like this, so soft, needing of someone to protect her, I’m certain no one else has seen her like this except for her old master, she was so adorable like this, not the fact that she is scared, her clinging to me like a child, its very cute, very different to her regular demener of ‘don’t help me in any way, I can do it’. I kinda wish she would be like this more often, let me help her and protect her, like I want to. There was another crack and she jumed and tensed up again, and then I instantly held her tighter, trying to show her that she was safe, and she relaxed in my grasp, “that’s it Serenity, see its alright, I wont let anything hurt you,” I said, and then she pulled away enough so she could look at me. He eyes were red, and running with tears, it hurts my heart to see her like this. I releaced her a little bit more, and bent down a little bit to look her directly in the eyes, I reached one of my hands up to her cheek and wiped away the tears. “I… I’m sorry master,” she said. I was flabbergasted, “what why are you sorry, young one,” I asked. “I… I know that… fear is a path to the dark side, I must dissipoint you to see me like this… so afraid,” she said. “what no no no, I could never be disappointed in you sure we have our arguments sometimes, but I would never stop careing about you my padawan, and besides this isn’t quite the same, as the fear that turns you to the dark side, its fear of loss that turns you to the dark side, that’s why… attachment…… is… forbidden.” I said, resenting the last part. She looked down at the last part also, “right,” she said simply, but she seemed a little empty at her reply, my hand that was still on her cheek started to caress her face, my other hand when to the other side of her face and forced her to look at me, “what is it,” I asked her, I could sence her uneasiness. She looked back up to me in my eyes, then her face got red. She moved her one of her hands over one of mine and nuzzled her face into my hand, my heart was raceing. I don’t understand what she was doing, why was she acting like that, why did I want to… ‘ahhemm’. My hand that was getting held against her face, moved to her ear, and I ran her braid through my hand before I grabed it. Her face got redder, and her eyes got half lidded. By this point I was acting purly on instinced, I wasn’t sure what I was doing or why. I grabed her braid tighter in my grasp and pulled her towards me, closing the gap, entertwining my lips with hers. Closeing my eyes I kissed her fully, but gently, and cautious. She was shocked, and hesitated before kissing back, with unsureness. Before long I pulled back lingering a little bit before opening my eyes again, wishing that it could never end. Our foreheads where still together, I looked to her eyes and she was looking to the side, was she regretting it, does she not like me like that, perhaps its for the best, it would only complicate things. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I would do that, please lets forget that ever happened and just go back to the way it was,” I said, but I knew it couldn’t, we could forget about the kiss, we could even still just be frends, but I could sence something in our bond, it grew stronger. There was another crack of thunder out of nowhere, and she jumped, screaming, and grabed on to me for dear life again. “I’m sorry master,” she said, but before I could ask her why she was sorry all of the sudden she spoke up again, “please can we just get back to the tent.” I could hear it in her voice that she was very close to crying, its all my fault, she was scared and in her moment of venerability, I….. well I don’t know why I did what I did, but now I feel terrible, if there was any chance of anything, that wasn’t the way to do it. “yes of course young one,” I paused, “I know it may not be the best topic but we will probably need to talk about what happened at least a little bit in the morning… to get things sorted out, ok” I said trying to be as comforting as possible. “o-ok master,” she peeped up after a while, and then we went back to the tent.

When we got back to the tent I imedeatly took my place on the cot and faced the wall of the tent. I cant believe he did that, why did he kiss me, he must have been in the heat of the moment, not really meaning it. I mean there is no way he would love someone like me, much less break the code so openly. I mean he was like the poster jedi master, all the force powers of master yoda, and the saber combat prowess of master windu. I could sense that he was still standing at the opening of the tent, I could practicly feel the regret on him. I’m so stupid if I was a better Jedi and had been better about not forming attatchments, or falling in love, this never would have happened. My built up tension from not being able to kiss him, or hold him, in a romantic way, must have affected him somehow. I began to tear up, and silently cried without moveing or making a sound, as to not let him know. He is going to sugest that I have a different master, he is probably discusted at himself, and mainly at me, I did kiss back, I’m just as much guilty as he is. Why do I have to be scared of thunder, force im so pathedic. “serenity are you ok,” Obi-wan asked, his voice sounded very carful like he didn’t want to upset me. I didn’t respond. “look I’m sorry, I understand why you are mad at me, I never should have…” he paused I still didn’t respond to him. “alright we will talk in the morning I guess,” he said, and I could sense him laydown on the ground against the wall on the other side of the tent. I was saposed to just be pretending to sleep even though, I know that, he probably could sense I was still awake, but then I actually did fall asleep.


	16. They Found Us

The next morning we were awoken by kast bursting in to our tent yelling at us to get up, and the comotions of a battle going on. “Obi-wan, Serenity get up, were being attacked,” he yelled in to our tent. I jumped out of my cot, “what do you mean attacked,” I asked. “I mean exactly what I said, were being attacked, the enemy found us, and it looks like your renforcements, have come in a bit early,” he said, then left the tent. I looked to Obi-wan and he looked just as confused as I did. We both mad sure we had our lightsabers then left the tent, and saw tons of droids fighting our troops, there was an arial assault too, they had fighters comeing in shooting at us from above, dive bombing us even. In a matter of seconds we were already being fired at from above, and then a divebomber was going for us, and we both had to jump out of the way I went to the left, as Obi-wan went to the right. As I looked up in to the sky past all there fighters I could see three of our cruisers, and the three seperatist cruisers that where always here. There were tons of blaster fire going on all around us, I had never experienced something like this before, sure the mission to ryloth with Master Fliviar’alin, was similar we were abushed but not on this scale, it was intimidating. I was frozen in place I wasn’t sure what to do, I was just staring up in to the sky watching the battle that was occuring up there. Our crusiers were putting the beat down on theres, one of them had already been shot down and was crashing as we speak. Then my vision was taken away from the space battle and to a ship that had passed through my field of vision. It passed over me and was now heading right for me, shooting at the ground, getting closer to me. I tried to move my feet and run out of the way but they wouldn’t move. “Serenity!” I hurd Obi-wan scream, before I felt a lot of weight on my right side, and was tackled to the ground. When I hit the ground it was like the sense was knocked back in to me. Obi-wan was above me straddleing me, holding my shoulders, shakeing lightly. “Serenity, are you ok, what happened,” he asked. I shook my head then answered, “I… I don’t know. I just… froze up, and couldn’t move, I think the sight of everything was overwhelming for me,” I said. “alright,” he said, with a sigh of relief, he got up and then held his hand down to help me up, and I gladly took it. “alright stay by me,” he said, and he readied his lightsaber again. “no, master we need to split up, take both sides, they need us takeing as much ground as possible and we can do more if we split up,” I said. He hesitated and looked perplexed, but then looked to me and nodded his head. “I’ll take the left flanke, you take the right,” he said, and then ran off to the left side of the battle. I grabed my own lightsaber and charged in to the battle on the right side. We were winning, it looked like it was equal because they have more troops than us and it was a bit caotic, but we were winning. My side was fighting the droids and blocking them in to the middle surrounding them, Obi-wan had the same idea so both of our groups had met up in the middle of the once safe place for the locals. We had secured it again but they were still giving us a beating, comeing from all sides, I was at the frount lines deflecting blaster fire back at the droids, whilest Obi-wan and Kast were talking with someone on a communicator probably the people on one of the crousiers that came for us, they are probably trying to come up with a plan to get us renforcements. Then there was a loud explosion, I looked up and saw another, Serperatist, cruiser comeing down, they were winning up there too, we might not even have to need renforcments here, if they keep going at it up there, they could destroy the blockade, fully, and make it much easier to free them from the sepreatist control. Then out of nowhere a divebomber came and bombed the posision me and a bunch of other clones where in. but the other clones were able to shoot it down so it also exploded, and the reckage went everywhere, one of the larger pieces of the ship pinned me down, but its not like I was getting up.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH,” I hurd someone scream, and an explosion that happened behind us, I was in the middle of a conversation with Kast, and Anakin who was on his way with Ahsoka to help give us ground cover. I started realizing that the scream sounded very framiliar, I turned around and saw the burning ship, and all its pieces flying everywhere, but I didn’t see Serenity. I immediately, ran towards the reckage, “serenity,” I yelled, then tried to sence her force signature, but wasn’t getting anything, my heart was raceing, this is horrible, we left things on such bad terms. I began moveing every piece with the force out of the way, to try and find her. I lifted a few pieces and saved a few clones that had gotten caught under the reckage, then I lifted up the main ship, and there were two clones lieing there not moveing, “Some one come and get them, we have troops down,” I yelled while I strained to keep the ship up. Two clones where able to get them out, and as soon as they got out from under the ship I releaced it and dropped to my knees tiered. I’m a horrible Master, I broke the code, they very thing I have sworn to live by, and now that person, that I swor to protect when I took her on as my padawan, I can’t even save. I just sat there on my knees as the battle raged on all around me. I looked up and through the smoke I noticed something, it was a hand, prtuding from a piece of the ship, that I hadn’t checked yet. And then I noticed from here the scar that was on that hand it ran across the knuckes on to the index finger, and in that instanece I knew it was her. I rushed to my feet and ran over to the piece and used the force to lift it up, I saw her and then threw the piece of the ship to the side and ran to her side crouching down. “Serenity,” I questioned, as I lifted her to my lap, I checked for a pulse and then I felt it, she was alive. “thank the force,” I whispered, as I lifter her unconscious self in to a hug. “don’t worry young one I’ll save you,” I whispered to her, before I picked her up bridal style, and took her back to where Kast and Anakin where talking. Kast saw her and got really worried, “Serenity,” Kast said and rushed over to us, “is she ok,” he asked me and looked at me with deep concern. “yes she is still alive, Anakin, I need you and ahsoka to get here as soon as possible, we need you now,” I said, looking at him very seriously, he understood and just nodded, before the transmission cut out. I went over to one of the crates and put her down leaning her against it, then left to go get one of those shots from a clone. As soon as I put her down Kast was by her side within seconds, honestly, he needs to stop, dosent he know that Jedi cant… form attachments, yeah I was one to talk, it still doesn’t make me like him anymore, why did I despise him so much for being like that around her. I left and got a medical clone and took him to Serenity, he gave her one of those shots, and then within minutes she was awake again.

“k-kast, O-obi-wan… what happened.” I asked looking to them both when I said there names. “there was a bomber that got you and the clones around you, you got traped under some of the ruble from the ship,” Obi-wan answered, he was standing a few feet away, and Kast was next to me holding on to my hand, even though Kast was right next to me I was only looking at Obi-wan. “Master how is the situation of the battle,” I asked. “the last separatist cruiser was shot down, and now our cruisers are sending troops down to get the last remaning droids, Anakin and Ahsoka are on there way to get us also,” he responded. I nodded my head, “that’s good, but we cant leave yet we have to help them get rid of the rest of the sepreatist here, they need our help master,” I said. “no its alright you all have already help me and my people so much, and your in no condition to keep fighting,” Kast said. “no I’m fine, I will always keep fighting, where ever anyone needs me no mater what, my life is insignificant compared to the survival of a whole planet,” I said, and stood up using the crate I was propped up against to stedy myself, and grabed my saber, ignigting it. “what is the plan master,” I asked, and Kast immediately looked at Obi-wan with a face of ‘don’t even let her do anything’ before Obi-wan lifted his hand, “well first of all,” he paused, and then my lightsaber flew out of my hand turned off and in to Obi-wans hand. “you will not be needing this right now,” he said. I was flabbergasted, “what Master, I need that,” I said. “not right now you don’t our ride is here and you are getting on, whether or not I am required to force you is up to you,” he said, I crossed my arms and pouted, but then lost my balance, grabing on to the crate before setting my self down on the ground sitting again, “fine you win,” I said, panting. When Anakin and Ahsoka’s ship landed by us, they were deflecting the ship with there sabers, and Obi-wan had come over to me and picked me up again. “Master… I’m tiered,” I said to him, I could feel him stiffin when I said that. “Please young one don’t sleep yet, I need you to stay awake,” he said, and then got me on to there ship. “I’m sorry… Master… I can’t…” I said, before fading off to sleep, but just before I did I could hear him say, “no Serenity just a bit longer, not yet,”

“serenity,” I shouted again, but she was unconscious again. her words still pained me, she can be so stubbern sometimes when it comes helping people. I was holding her still whilst on Anakin and Ahsoka’s ship, it wasn’t one with a medical portion, that would have to wait till we got to the cruiser, so I kept holding her, consintrateing on her, breathing, pulse, and force signature. Once I got situated on the ship, Kast had got my attention, “Make sure she is ok Obi-wan, Please,” he shouted to make sure I could hear. I looked to him, and saw deep concern for him, and unlike before I wasn’t upset at him, I’m still not entirely sure what makes me so distastefull towards him. I looked him in the eyes, gave him a soft smile, and nodded at him, I could see him relax, and smile back at me, and then we were off. Anakin and Ahsoka had been on the other side covering fire so, when we took off again, they had turn around to aknowlage me, and serenity, though I only looked at her, I had to make sure she was fine. “well hello, old man looks like I’m saving you again, She’s looked better though,” he said, I know he was trying to lighten the mood but, that was just poor execution. I took my eyes off her and just glared at him, before returning to watching her to make sure she was still breathing. “Master!” exclaimed Ahsoka, to Anakin. “what I was trying to lighten the mood, was it too soon,” he asked. “considering she isn’t awake and well, or at the very least attatched to something to make sure she keeps breathing, I would say yes Anakin, its much to soon,” I snaped at him, keeping my gaze on her. “oh come on master your girlfriend is going to be fine, you don’t have to worry, she is tougher than you give her credit for,” Anakin said. I immediately got slightly red on my cheeks and glared at him again, “shes not my…” I said but huffed and turned away before I finished my sentence. “I thought his girlfriend was the duchess Satine,” asked Ahsoka, great now she was playing along, I did my best to ignore them. “that was his girlfriend when he was younger, snips Serenity is like his new girlfriend,” he said, I could sense his shit eating grin on his face, whilst mine just got redder. “alright Anakin enough, I don’t have any girlfriends, nor have I ever,” I said shouting at them as I turned back slightly to face them. “alright alright master no need to get your tunic in a bunch,” Anakin said, I just turned back and ignored them, focusing on Serenity. She had started clinging to me, snuggleing her face in to my war torn tunic, she must have subconsciously sensed me getting frustrated. I just stared at her face, it looked so peacefull, as she gently breathed through her mouth, perhaps she was just exusted and passed out from that, and not so much injury, either way I think Anakin was right, she was going to be ok.

It wasn’t long before we landed in the cruiser, and I immediately rushed Serenity to the medical bay. The medical droid had me put her down on the bed in there, and then told me to either stand back or leave. Of course I stayed in the room, so I backed up and watched as the droid put a breathing mask on her, and a few IVs in her arms. “she will be ok, there was trauma to her legs and on her right arm, so she may be sore for a while, and may have a limp during that period, the biggest thing was that she had lost a major amount of oxegen, forcing her to come in and out of counciousness, and I put her on IVs to give her all her nutients she needs as well as get her hydrated, because she seemed to be lacking in that bit also, which also was a factor in her loosing consciousness,” the droid said when it was finally finished. “when will she wake again, and be able to get back on her feet,” I asked. “she will be able to leave as soon as she wakes,” it answered. “and when will that be,” I asked getting slightly annoyed, at its response. “I’m not sure, could be a few hours, could be a week, but I estimate no longer than a week,” it said again, before leaving, probably to go help a different pacient. Since the droid was finally gone, and I would no longer be ‘in the way’ I force moved a chair in the room to the side of her bed and then sat in it. “don’t worry Serenity I wont leave your side, it’s the least I could do, besides I know you would do the same,” I said to her sleeping form, as I reached up and grabbed her hand. “considering you already have,” I said, as I rubbed my caloused fingers on her soft hands, before bringing her hand up to my lips placing a kiss on the top of her hand. “I will be here when you wake, young one, I will not leave you, not again,” I said, to her before reaching my other hand that wasn’t holding her hand, and caressed her face brushing her hair from her face, before reaching up and kissing her forehead.

It had been about two days, and I had still not slept yet since then, I wouldn’t let myself, lest she wake whilst I was sleeping. Both Anakin and Ahsoka had come in at various points to check up on us, and every time they came they would comment on how tiered I looked, and that I should go sleep for a little bit, to which I said, ‘no I’m fine I wont leave this room, wont sleep until she is awake,’ and he usually wouldn’t say anything else about it except asking how she was. My hand was griping hers I refused to let her go, till she woke, sort of like if I were to let go she would slip through my fingers, even though they had told me she would be fine. My exaution was getting the better of me and I rested my other arm across her stomach, in a protective way, and then rested my head on my arm. I was almost asleep when the door was opened again, I could sense that it was Anakin. I desided it best to try and make it like I was sleeping, rather than be caught like this. As soon as it seemed like he was here, he left, and then a moment later was back again. Oh great what did he go grab someone to show how I was siting or something, but the next thing I know is something draped over my back. He went and grabed a blanket, and covered me, then I hurd him chuckle, “don’t worry master your secret is safe with me,” he said, probably thinking no one would hear it, and then left. I guess it really is easy to tell, or maybe Anakin is just really perseptive, hopefully it’s the latter of the two. Shortly after he had left I ended up falling asleep, finally consumed by my exaustsion.


	17. Healing, and Rest

I woke up a few hours later, Serenity was still sleeping, but her other hand that I wasn’t holding by her side, was intertwinded with my hand on her abdomen. I softly smiled at her, she is so soft, pure still. I reluctantly sat up, and was reminded of the blanket Anakin had put on me when it slipped off me when I sat up. I kepted holding both of her hands, and just looked st her sleeping form, she smiled in her sleep, and then squeezed my hand that was intertwinded with hers, my heart got warm and fuzzy at that, but then sank down again, when I realized that we will never become a couple or anything, since it is apparent that she dosent like me, and even if she did the code would forbid it. Then out of no where there was a chough comeing from behind me. Slowly I turned my head and looked in horror as Anakin sat there in a chair just behind me, he had seen everything, if there were any dubts in his mind he knew now. I regained my self and hesitantly, quickly let go of her hands, while also trying not to disturb her. I turned to Anakin, “hello Anakin, I didn’t know you were here,” I said. “yeah I could tell master, so how is Serenity,” he asked. “she’s fine still asleep, I’m not sure when she will wake, I hope its soon,” I said looking down. “you don’t need to worry master, she will be fine,” he said, I could tell he wanted to talk about something else but was avoiding it, for some reason. “yes I know,” I said. There was silence for a while before he spoke up again, “how long,” he asked. “well the droid said, she should wake in no longer than a week,” I said, knowing full well that’s not what he ment. “you know that’s not what I ment Obi-wan,“ he said, surprisingly calm. “then what did you mean,” I asked. “how long,” he asked again, gesturing to Serenity, and then to me. “I don’t know what your talking about,” I said, turning away from him. “how long have you liked Serenity,” he said bluntly, I got rigid, and started to blush. I turn to face him, “what are you-“ he cut me off. “oh come one Obi-wan, its obvious you have feeling for her,” he slightly shouted back, but not too loud as to let passerbys know what he had said. I just stared at him my mouth open slightly, I couldn’t find the words, so I just stayed silent. “the way you look at her, the way you wont leave her at all to even take care of yourself, its very obvious master,” he said, and then I knew I was beat. “alright,” I said, pausing finding my words. “I have always loved her, ever since she was 12, but it was different back then we were best friends, and again she was 12. Any way, after qui gon died, and we started losing contact with eachother, I would just see her around in the temple, I still cared for her, but as I was watching her grow in to the women she is now, something changed, im not sure when, but I do know that when she interrupted our training that one time long ago, you were only 11, I was surprised because she had grown so much,” I said. “oh yeah I remember that, I had asked you about her, and why you were so mad at her, you had just said, that she was an old friend, that you no longer talked to, and that she was interrupting my training, so she had to go,” he said back, yeah I look back on it now I regret ever do that. “then I proceded to tell you that she looked really upset and sad, and you got upset too, then I told you that you shouldn’t treat your friends like that,” he finished. “yeah I know Anakin, I regret doing that now, I just was in a different mindset back then, it wasn’t till like a year after that, that I started to open back up. you were right even back then I should have never yelled at her,” I said. “well its fine now master, it seems the force is giving you another chance, you like her, and she likes you, so…” he said smirking at me. “Anakin, please, she doesn’t like me like that, and besides I live by the Jedi code,” I said. “Jedi must not form attachments,” Anakin said mockingly. “yes but it usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse,” I said bluntly. Before he could say anything I could sense that she was stirring from behind me so I turned back to her again. he hand over her stomach was grabbing for something not there, and her eyebrows were furrowed. “serenity,” I questioned, I reached for her hand by her side to grab to let her know I was there for her, but as soon as my hand touched hers, her hand reflexed away from my touch. My heart twinged at this, but she was figiting more now, she must be having a nightmare. “Serenity, its time for you to wake up now come on,” I said, and grabed her sholders and shook her gently. She jolted awake, and paniced and breathing heavy, “its ok Serenity you safe, im right here your ok,” I said trying to calm her and pulled her in to a hug. “m-master,” she questioned, “is that really you,” she asked. “of course it is young one, I’ll always be here,” I said. “thank you master,” she responded. “where are we, how long was I out Master,” she asked. “your on Anakin’s crusier, we didn’t want to risk moveing you to the temple, its been a few days,” I answered her. “are we orbiting courisaunt,” she asked. “no but were on our way back there,” I answered, “we sould be back there in a few hours,”. “how long till I can get back out there,” she asked, I went stiff, I didn’t want her to go back to fighting so soon,I wanted her to rest for at least a week, but the medical droid said she would be fine once she woke just a little sore. “the droid said that you would be fine as soon as you woke, just a little sore…” I said, trailing off my sentence wanting to say more but didn’t. “but…” she said. “but I want you to rest up, get your strength back up,” I said. “but master I’ve been resting for a few days,” she said, I chuckled. “yes perhaps but I bet your stiff and sore even after all that rest,” I said. “but I feel fine master,” she argued, she is so stubbern. “alright we will see when we get back to courisaunt, ok young one,” I said. “yes master,” she responded.

It was bout two hours later before we were at courisaunt. The medical droid had long ago taken all the IVs and stuff out of me, but Master Obi-wan refused to let me get up to even see if I would be sore. He has been very protective ever snice I woke up, it was a little out of his character, and a bit strange. Right now he was getting food, that was one of the only times he would leave. The next thing I knew the doors opened, “are you going to let me out of bed yet master,” I asked, there was a chuckle, “if you want to get out of bed then just get out of bed,” said the voice. I turned to the person standing in my room now, “Anakin, hello, I thought you were master Obi-wan,” I said. “well don’t worry im not young one, and I wont tell,” he chuckled, and winked. “hey I’m older than you, you know,” I said, while takeing up his offer to stretch my stiff legs, and sat up. “and who is the Jedi Knight,” he said mater of factly. “well not all of us are born with amazing natural force abilities like you Anakin,” I said, gripping the edge of the bed for support before trying to stand up, my legs were extremely wobbly, they were slightly sore, but mostly I was just not used to standing since it had been nearly three days. “well I think your long over due to be a knight, you have incredible prowes, and have gone through a lot that could be the same as the trials,” he said. “I suppose so, but Master Obi-wan dosent think I’m ready for the trials,” I said, before letting go of the bed for support, walking forward a little bit taking little steps getting used to walking again, and then the soreness of my leg spiked and gave out from under me. Luckily Anakin caught me before I fell to the ground, and then helped me stand straight up again, holding on to my arms to keep me up. “thanks,” I said, and started to walk again stretching my legs. “no problem, and Obi-wan has been wrong about things before, I’ve seen how you are in battle, your just like Obi-wan in many aspects, possibly better,” he said. I continued to walk forward as he held on to my arms keeping me stedy, my legs getting stronger with each step, till I was back to normal. “oh no I’m not, Obi-wan, is calm, cool, and collected, he’s able to think on his feet, he is strong, in both the ways of the force and his saber skills, there is still much I need to learn from him,” I said sheepily. “all that stuff you just listed, Is how you are, you too are much more similar than you think, in most aspects, if you were my padawan, I would have thought you ready for the trials,” he said, and that really lifted my spirits, I’m glad I can have a friend like Anakin. “thank you Anakin, it means a lot to hear you say that, but you arnt my master, so there for I still have much to learn yet, I myself don’t even think I am ready for the trials, and that should be the most important part, knowing your ready, I just don’t think I’m ready yet, and I know Obi-wan agrees with me,” I said, talking a step again, but my clumbsy self trips over my own two feet, Anakin again catches me in the nick of time. then I hurd the door open again, “ok I got the food you want…..ed,” Obi-wan said, and looked at us in shock. Anakin was still holding me from when he caught me. “Serenity what are you doing out of bed, and Anakin, after our heart to heart I cant believe you…” he said, fading the end of the sentence. “master its not what you think,” Anakin tried to say. “no enough, I think its best you leave,” he said, Anakin was going to pipe up but didn’t say anything, and let go of me and left. I made my way to the bed, and sat down. “master what is your problem,” I asked. “I think a better question is what was Anakin doing,” he said. “nothing I triped and then he caught me you just happened to walk in as he caught me master,” I said. “ok and what were you doing out of bed, you need rest,” he said. “no master I needed to stretch my legs, being in bed for too long is just as bad as not getting enough rest,” I said. He just stared at me, silently, ”there is nothing between me and Anakin, I would never go against the code…” I said, and drifted off, then look away, “he is like my brother anyway it would be weird, I cant say the same for you though” I said there was a hidden meaning but I don’t think he caught it. I could sense his gaze upon me it wasn’t as mad as it first was “I would never break the code, the jedi code is my life.” He said, “lets just forget that ever happened that night, ignore it and go back to being master and padawan, I don’t want something so trivial to get between us,” he finished. “its ok Obi-wan I don’t want it to either,” I said. “its settled then,” he said. “yup,” I answered. “alright well lets get going little one, I need to report to the council, and find out what our next mission is,” he said. “alright master,” I said, and we both left the ship, and landed on courisaunt. 

When we got to the temple Obi-wan told me to meet him in the cafeteria for dinner, whilest he went and talked to the council. Once I entered the cafeteria I immediately went to the baffet, and got one of everything, after having horrible ready made foods, for a month, I felt I wanted to treat myself. I sat down, and was imedialty bombarded by Hope, and Laster. “hey serenity, when did you get back,” asked, Laster. “yeah its been a long time, and you were saposed to be back like a week ago,” added Hope. “I just got back, Master Obi-wan is with the council as we speak, and yeah I was but there were some compications, first the ship with our renforcements on it, as well the one that was picking us up, crashed, so we had to wait a little longer for Anakin, and Ahsoka to get there, then as we were creating a perimeter for Anakin and Ahsoka to land and pick us up, when an enemy ship crashed in to my position creating an explotion, Obi-wan saved me from the reckage, and got me to safty and abord Anakin’s crusier, and for three days master obi-wan kept me on the crusier, not wanting to move me since I had yet to wake from the crash,” I finished they both looked at me flabergausted. “are you ok that seems like a lot for someone to go through,” asked Hope. “oh no, I died on Anakin’s ship, they wernt able to save me, and right now im a ghost, talking to you through the force, and eating,” I said sarcasticly, and then took a bit of the food I had yet to even saver. “whhhhaaat, no that’s horrible, that cant be true,” Hope said hystaricly, and then looked to her master. “Hope, young one, she is jokeing, she’s fine,” he said. “Oh, oh right cause how else would you be here, talking and eating with us,” she said. “so anything else eventful happen on your month long trip,” asked Laster. I thought of the night Obi-wan kissed me, but shook my head, I musent think about that, “no not really,” I said but I think laster could sense otherwise. “come now serenity you mean to tell me that for the month, away from the temple, and other jedi, save for… your master… Obi-wan… nothing happened,” he said. Oh I knew exactly what he was implying, but there is no way I am telling him about that, I’ll just through him off the trail. “there was this one guy, his name is Kast, he is the leader of the resistance on his planet, he would constantly flirt with me,” I said. “oh and how did master Kenobi take to his flirting,” asked Laster. “I don’t know, he seemed quicker to anger around him, and more protective of me, especially after…” I said, shit no no no, now I basicly set him up for it, there is no way he wont ask. “after what, hmm Serenity, you should know better than to hide things from me,” he said. “after I was hurt and uncontious for three day,” I said, please take that, please believe me. He narrowed his eyes at me, oh no I don’t think he was buying it. “well it seems to me that he was jelious of Kast,” said Hope, oh thank you Hope, thank the force. “I don’t know why Obi-wan would be jelious of Kast, besides maybe trying to take all my time, away from training or something,” I said. “yeah and I’m thinking its an or something,” said Laster. I was going to deni it and question what he ment, but then Obi-wan had come over with his plate of food, and like me he grabbed quite a bit of food, probably having the same mind set that I did, after having ready made meals. “hello my Padawan, young Laster, and Padawan Hope, how was your meal,” he asked as he sat down next to me across from hope. “it was good Master, but I believe we distracted your Padawan a bit, she has barly touched her food,” said Laster, and Obi-wan looked downat my plate, trying to asses how much ive eaten. “no I think your wrong, she just had grabbed a lot of food,” Obi-wan said, I blushed embarrassed because he was right. “yeah, its true Laster, the ready made meals I had to eat for a little over a month were horrible, and I wanted to gorge myself, on this delicious food compared to those meals,” I said, shyly, still a little embarrassed, I hurd my master just chuckle. “I see,” Laster said smileing and chuckleing at me. “so, master what did the council say,” I asked. “well we discussed the next mission of many of our knights, the jedi are needed on geonosis, we have found out the location of a major droid building factory on the planet, and are sending many Jedi including myself, Anakin and his Padawan, Luminara and hers, and Master Mundi to this mission,” he said eating some of his food. “ok then when are we to leave Master,” I asked. “well, you wont be going young one,” he said. “what, why, what do you mean I’m not going, Master Luminara, Padawan is, Anakin’s is, and Anakin is younger than I am,” I said defensive. “hush young one,” he scolded, and I went quiet. “sorry master,” I said. “if it was up to me I would have you here at the temple resting, whilst I was gone, but the rest of the council feels other wise,” he said, now I was really confused. “what do you mean master,” I asked carfuly not to get on his nerves again. “I mean the council has desided that you needed else where, you have a solo mission to Crujanerth, we have intel that Darth Ringjer has appeared again, and we need you to go and arrest him,” he said irritated, probably at the fact the rest of the council wouldn’t listen to him. “re-really, and I’m saposed to do this by myself,” I asked. “yes its to be your first solo mission, and a big step in your Jedi training,” he said. “you are to leave when we leave for Geonosis, tomorrow,” he said. “yes master,” I answered, and we both continued eating our food. “you two really are very similar, when did you two meet and become to close, Serenity, hasn’t really told us the eltire story, just the overview, perhaps you could tell us Master Kenobi,” asked Laster. “oh of course if you really wish to hear it but its not that exciting of a story,” Obi-wan said. “oh if you wouldn’t mind, I’m very interested,” Laster inquired. “alright well it all started when my old Master Qui gon Jinn, Jedi Knight Fliviar’alin, and myself, were watching the young initiates in the tornament,” Obi-wan started.


	18. The Initiate Tornement From Years Ago

“Fliviar‘Alin surely you see a Padawan you wish to take under your wing, and train,” said my Master. “I’ve told you before Master Jinn, I have no intrest in taking a Padawan learner, I would be a horrible teacher,” Fliviar’alin responded. “oh and Qui gon, I don’t know if you have forgotten, but I can’t ‘see’ anything, Miraluka remember,” she chuckled. “hehe, well I am getting a bit old arnt I,” Master Qui gon chuckled, “but seriously I think you would be a great teacher, I sense that your Padawan would learn many things from you, I know Obi-wan has, during our travels with you,” my Master continued. “come lets at least watch the tornament, you aren’t getting any younger, and you still haven’t even had one Padawan learner, perhaps you will be surprised,” he finished. “ok ok Master Jinn, I’ll entertain you, but I wont guarantee anything,” she said. “that’s fine Fliviar,” he said and we went to watch the initiates, that had passed their trials.

There were many children trying to show there might and stand out to be chosen by a knight or master, all ranging from the age of 9-12, and there was one impressive little boy who was 8 years-old. There were many impressive initiates, with various temperments to there style. Some were calm and collected, some were a bit timid, some were assertive, some were calm and aggressive attackers, and a small few who got frustrated when it didn’t go as they had planned it, as much as I would like to denni it, and I’m sure qui gon would agree, that I was like those few younglings that didn’t have entire control, plus I was a bit aggressive too to say the least. “Alin have you sensed any significants to any of these younglings,” asked Qui gon. “no, I told you Qui gon it wasn’t going to be very probable that I…” she answered but, trailed off her sentence. I looked to knight Alin and I could see her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was stroking her chin, thinking. Then I looked to the arena, it was the young 8 year old boy, the other youngling was a 12 year-old female. The young boy was calm and collected, while also having a strong offensive side, the girl was timid, but aggressive and didnt have entire control getting frustrated when the young boy would get the better of her. “can you tell me the one that is sparing right now, their very strong with the force, I sense that they are going to become a big part of our lives” she asked. “the young boy? He is 8-years-old, he’s a Zabrak, very strong for his age, he has gotten the better of the other initiate many times during their spar,” Qui gon described, but she still looked perplexed, and then after a second of taking in all that my master had described, looked even more upset. “no no the other one, a girl a believe,” she said. “oh,” my master said confused, “yes of course, the female, is about 12-years-old, she is timid, and a bit aggressive like Obi-wan was when he was her age,” he said. “come on master, I wasn’t that aggressive,” I said defensively, Qui gon just chuckled. “yes you where my young Padawan,” he said, I just pouted but after a moment I also chuckled, knowing that there was some truth to it. “well, it seems that you might have been right Qui gon, I sense that I was ment to become that young ones mentor, however I don’t know how good of a master I can be to the youngling,” she said. “I know that you will do fine Alin, I have a feeling that we all have many missions in the future together,” Qui gon said. “thank you for your confidence master Qui gon, now I must go and talk with the council, about becoming that initiates master, I’ll talk with you two later, once I have become her master, and I’ll introduce you,” said Alin. “very well we will see you later then,” Qui gon said, and we both bowed to her, then she returned the bow and went on her way. “that was a bit of a surprise huu Obi-wan, I really thought she was talking about the 8-year-old,” Qui gon said still looking at the door perplexed. I was watching the spar still, Fliviar’alin had left before the spar was finished, and as it turns out the impressive 8-year-old had lost, to the girl. “perhaps not Master,” I said, prompting him to look at me, “it seems the young girl, has come out victorious Master,” I finished, and Qui gon then looked to the match below. “hmmm this is interesting isint it my Padawan,” he said. “though he was calm and collected, undercontrol, and she was aggressive, and had much less control, just like you she came on top through the tornament,” he finished. “come now master, I wasn’t completely like that was I,” I said embarrassed, continuing to watch the initiates below, they were showing all the initiates, and then congradulating the winner, mainly the boy and girl that just finished sparing since they were first and second, and looking around it seemed like other knights and masters, had intrests in the two. “oh more than you realize padawan,” he said chuckling, and then he turned to the door to leave, I followed shortly after he turned away. “master if I may ask, is that why you didn’t want to take me as your padawan at first,” I asked, he grew rigid at the doorway stoping dead in his tracks at the question, then continued walking after he composed himself again. “that was part of it yes, but not the main reason, well I mean it plays in to the main reason, but… erg, don’t worry about it Obi-wan, your my padawan now and that’s all that matters,” he said, as we continued to walk down the corridor. “yes, master I know, but I’m just curious as to why, seeing how fast Knight Fliviar’alin, chose an initiate with the same problem,” I asked continuing to pry, I wanted an answer. Qui gon sighed, “it had nothing to do with how you acted or how powerful you were or anything like that, it was me,” he said, and when he didn’t say anything for a while I nudged him with our force bond to try and get him to answer my question more directly. “Obi-wan there is no need for that, I was simply… composing my thoughts,” he paused. “you know of my old apprentice Xanatos, how I was training him, and then he turned to the darkside, well, he was much like you when you were an initiate, so on top of not wanting to ever take another padawan after he turned to the darkside, when master yoda pushed me to look in to takeing you on as a padawan, I saw you fighting in the tornament, and I didn’t want to train you to have you turn to the darkside, since it had happened before,” he finished. “do you think its still possible that it might happen, that I turn to the darkside that is,” I asked. Master jinn just chuckled, “of course not Obi-wan you two might have been similar as initiates, but as padawan and seeing you both grow you are much different that him, I could never imagen you turning to the darkside young one,” he said. “thank you master,” I responded, and then we left to go see if we could find, Fliviar’alin, and possibly her new padawan.

When we finally caught up with them they were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. We approached them, and qui gon took the initiative to sit across from Knight Fliviar’alin, and I then sat next to him, across from the young girl. “hello ‘Master’ Fliviar, care to introduce us,” Qui gon spoke up. “oh yes, parden me, this is my new padawan, Serenity Ranseir, Serenity this is master Qui gon Jinn, and his padawan Obi-wan Kenobi,” Fliviar’alin, said gesterting to us both when addressing us specificly. I could feel the sudden uneasiness from Qui gon through our bond when she said her name. ‘master what is it?’ I asked through our bond. ‘do you remember a while ago, when I had just taken you as my padawan, we had gone to a planet, and there was a women that gave us her child to take with her, and then she had intern died to the man chasing her?’ he asked. ‘I think I remember it a little bit, what about it?’ I asked. ‘well this child is that little girl, and the woman and the man were her parents, they were also sith,’ he said, and then I understood his worrisome completely. ‘do you think fliviar’alin knows, that her parents where…’ I trailed off, he knew what I ment though. ‘I’m not sure,’ he said, and then I felt a change in Fliviar’alin’s diminer. “Padawan, can you go get us some extra napkins,” she asked serenity. “yes master of course,” serenity responded. Once she was out of ear shot Fliviar’alin spoke up again, “yes qui gon I know,” she said. “you know what ‘alin, I haven’t asked you anything,” he said trying to sound innocent. “I can see it on your face, I know you too well,” she paused, “I know she was born from two sith, the council made very clear that I know, and that I am not to tell her what so ever,” she finished. “are you serious your not going to tell her that her parents are sith, that her mother was killed by her own father, or that she may encounter her father and have to fight him, I don’t feel that is right, definently not to her,” I spoke out, I could feel the dissaroval immediately from qui gon through our bond. “padawan, I will not have you speaking out of turn like this, esspecialy about what the council has deemed necisary,” my master scolded. “like your one to talk about going against the council master,” I argued, “padawan!” he yelled gaining a few stairs from the other jedi in the cafeteria. “sorry master,” I said. “I will not stand for this type of behavior padawan,” he said. “yes master,” I said. “I am sorry for my padawan’s outburst fliviar, but I think you may encounter the same inceidents with your training with serenity,” my master said. “that might be so, but I didn’t take her as my padawan because I thought it would be easy, oh and even though you saw as what young obi-wan said, was out of line, I agree with him, serenity has a right to know about her past, just as every other jedi who has trained in the temple from infantsy,” she said. “then if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you tell her,” I asked, and yet again I earned disapproval from qui gon in the form of a glare. “well I don’t think she is ready to know just yet, I want to train her, watch her grow first, if I should tell her now, it will only make training her harder, she may start to worry that she will turn to the dark side, so I feel right now its better to not tell her,” she said, and then smiled, I could feel the pride resinateing off of her. “obi-wan promise me you will tell her when she is ready,” she finished, which confused me a lot wouldn’t she want to be the one to tell her, considering she is her master. “fliviar’alin, what do you…” I trailed off as I saw Serenity comeing back. “here you go master,” she said and then sat the napkins down on the table. It was then that I noticed a little scar running across her knuckles on her right hand when she put the napkins down, I wonder how she got those, I’ll have to ask her that later. “thank you young one,” fliviar’alin said, then reached for a napkin, but Serenity had already had on in her hand, and gave it to alin, they both smiled at each other, and then fliviar chuckled. “you didn’t have to do that Serenity, I may not be able to see, but I can ‘see’” she said accepting the napkin. “I just already had one in my hand so I desided to give it to you,” Serenity said. This was the start to our relationship, the four of us, spent a lot of time together after that, never once talking about Serenity’s past, since it in fact was the past, but I enjoyed the times we spent together, its hard to believe it was only three or so years.


	19. My First Solo Mission

“so that’s how we met,” Obi-wan said. “wow its hard to believe that both you and serenity were ever not calm and collected in a battle,” said Laster. “well we were al once nieve padawans at one point right?” he said. “yeah that’s true,” and then he subconsciously looked at hope. “what why did you just all of the sudden look at me,” she asked. “oh sorry I didn’t realize I glanced at you,” he said, though I have a feeling he was implying something. I had long ago finished my food in the middle of master Obi-wan’s story, and he had just finished up his food also, the other two where takeing more of there time, they don’t know what its like to have to eat ready made meals only, lucky them, I joked to myself. We were just talking for a while until Obi-wan checked the time on his communicator. “oh my I must go, were leaving for geanosis very soon, you should go meet up with Carter too Serenity, it may be your solo mission but I was able to convince the council to give you some back up, sith lords are very dangerous, I don’t think Rinjger will be as dangerous as say dooku, or grevious, but I would feel much better if you had some back up, and carter is a very good clone, I know you will watch each others back,” he said, then got up from the table leaveing for the docking bay in the temple. I stood up too, “that’s my cue to get going too, I’ll see you when I get back,” I said and bowed to them. “may the force be with you,” laster said, and then I quickly follower after Obi-wan

Once in the docking bay, Obi-wan was walking with cody, to a transport ship to his cruser. “Master” I called out to him, and then both him and cody stoped and turned around slightly so I was in there line of site. “stay safe, and may the force be with you,” I said to him, and he just smiled. “thank you, and may the force be with you,” he called out to me. “goodbye master I’ll see you when you get back,” I said waveing to him, and then he and cody continued walking. Then the next thing I know Carter comes out of no where, startling me. “oh Carter its just you,” I said. “sorry commander I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said. “you didn’t scare me I was just caught of guard because I was lost in thought,” I said. “what were you thinking about,” he asked. “oh nothing really I was just saying goodbye to Master Obi-wan, he just left for his mission, which reminds me we should be leaveing soon too, are you ready Carter,” I asked. “yes sir ready to leave when ever you are,” he answered. “alright then let go Carter, the sooner we leave the sooner we can arrest this wanna be sith lord.” I said , and we went to our individual star fighters, and headed for Crujanerth.

Once we got to Crujanerth, we were greeted by Jakatia, and Serrone, along with a bit of royal guards also. Once I got out of my fighter I ran right up to jakatia, and shook her hand. “Hello Jakatia, it feels like forever since I was last here, and Serrone how are you doing,” I asked. “I’m doing fine better now that Jakatia isn’t in as much danger,” Serrone said. “oh Serenity I missed you,” she said hugging me, it was ocuring to me that these people are very happy, and touchy, and just kinda full with love for everything and everyone, which is a good thing. “did you bring Laster and Hope with you,” she asked, when she finally let go of me. “I’m afraid not Jakatia, just me, I’m on my first solo mission, but im not totally alone, my top personal clone is with me too, Jakatia, Serrone, this is Captain Carter, one of my personal clones, Carter, this senator Jakatia, and her personal guard Serrone,” I introduced. “its nice to meet you both,” he said. “its nice to meet you too, any friend of Serenity’s is a friend of mine, I hope we can get along well,” she said. “so Jakatia how have things been here, since we left,” I asked, and we started to walk to the senitoral building, where her and our temporay quarters are. “they have been getting better since the leader seemed to disappear, there were still some people that wanted to comtinue, but most of the people that had first been against me were not likeing how violent it was being handled, by Darth Rinjger,” she said. “well that’s good, your ok though, there haven’t been any attacks,” I asked. “oh no I’m fine but you, you were in pretty bad condition when Laster, and hope had to rush you off planet,” she said. “oh no I’m fine, I just have new scars because of it now, but im as good as ever.” I said. “that’s good, perhaps we can discuse with you the intel we have on Rinjger’s movements and actions, so we can quickly and forceibly bring him to justice, over dinner,” she said. “that would be great, I’ll need to learn as much as possible about him if im to find him, let alone catch and arrest him,” I said, and we all walked to the dinning hall and ate.

We had been here a week now and still nothing, we have no idea where he was and his movements just made us even more confused. There would be sometimes when we would get citizens that saw him around but those were always much too late to actually find him, since he never seemed to stay in the same inn for more than one to two nights. So they would always lead to a dead end. The only thing we knew is that he was getting help from someone either on planet or off, that was giving him money for doing various things, like steal certain parts from the local machanics. That’s where we were now, we had intel that told us he was talking with and excangeing with his sorce tonight, Carter and I were on our way over there, it was rather far from the palace, took an hour by speeder. “ok Carter this looks like the place that our informate described, I’m going to wait for him to come and when I give you the signal I want you to flank him and trap him in the allyway,” I said. “yes sir, but I highly doubt that this one will be any different from the rest we have had this week,” he said. “yes well, we have to check all of the info we get just to make sure, now its getting close to time, get into position,” I said, he ran to other side and hide behind a dumpster, I hid behind the corner to the ally way, and I had my cloak all the way around my body covering my jedi robes, and my hood up hideing my face. Now we just wait like thirty minutes and the meeting should be in progress, five hours passed and still no Rinjger, no sign of anyone. I desided to go into the ally, perhaps it already ocured before we got here. I went in to the ally and I didn’t see anything of significance, just a bunch of trash, Carter hurd me moving around, and started to come out of his position, “no hold you position if they still come you can still be a surprise,” I whispered, and so he sank back down into his spot. I kept looking around, and then I noticed something peeking out from behind a trash can, I picked it up, and it was a communicator, much like ours but a bit different. Then all of a sudden someone jumps down on top of me, pinning me. “miss me little one,” the person asked, it was Rinjger. He had me in a head lock, and I saw the Carter had hurd all of the commotion and was comeing out of hideing again, I could feel myself start to lose caunsiousness from lack of oxegen, and with my last bit of energy and breath, I manageded to tell Carter, “Carter Run , Go get Jakatia, get back to the temple Get help, you cant take him on your own, and im not going to last much longer, but I need you to run and get help, if we never get back to jakatia, she will think we got him and went back to courisaunt quickly since he is a very powerful criminal, and the jedi will think we are still just on Cruganerth trying to find and arrest him so go run…..please,” and then I went uncouncious. 

I woke up latter, I’m not sure how long I was out, but I woke up in a bland cell somewhere, I didn’t feel hurt or anything but a little irritation from the couphs I was in, and now that I thought about it I couldn’t ‘fell’ anything at all, I couldn’t sence anything though the force around me, the essence of my captor, or any near by life form for that matter, I couldn’t even feel the force bond with Obi-wan any more, it alarmed me. Why was this happening, did he do something to me to cut off all conections to the force, it this what it feels like for any none force sensitive individual, it was so blinding, and alone, the quiet nothingness was suffocating me, creating extreme paranoia to well with in me. I closed my eyes sitting crisscross and tried with all my might to calm myself and tried to search all around me to find any sense of the force what so ever, but nothing, and it fightened me, my entire life the force had always been there keeping me company, and now it was gone just like that. I didn’t know what to do I just felt hopless like all was lost, but then again maybe it was. Perhaps im just being paranoid and its not me personally but the cuffs or the cell was blocking it, that’s probably what it was, it makes more sense, ive never hurd of anyone being cut off completely from the force. Yeah its probably just the cell, the temple has some of them too, for any possible sith lords, so that they can be contained. Even still with me being in here everything is very hopeless there is nothing I can do. Then all of a sudden the cell doors opened, I quickly stood up and got closer to the door hopeing that it could ‘leak some force’ in to the cell to the me so that I could be reassured, but no such luck, and with Darth Rinjger being in the door way, I only got so close. “ahhh my young one is awake, good, you look worse for wear, is the force not speaking too you young one,” he just chuckled, “well lot of help the force would be to you here anyway, we have arrived so you will be comeing with me, my ‘boss’ we will call him wishes to meet you first hand, and give me what was promised to me, and perhaps in a few years time, when you are ready, I’ll come back, and you will be willing to do as I say and join me as my apprentice once more,” he finished. “what are you talking about, there is nothing that would make me join you willingly no matter what” I spat at him. “maybe right now, but I think through my friends ‘program’ that will change, wether it takes a month, or five years, is up to you, but there will be a point at which you will call me master again,” he said comeing further in to the cell and grabing the cuffs that where holding my hands in place, part of me was thinking thank god, im going to be getting out of that cell, and be reunited with the force, maybe my bond with Obi-wan is strong enough for me to contact him, I hope so, that would be the fastest way to let him know, rather than waiting on Carter to travel back to corosaunt, and that dosent even guarantee that he will be there when he gets there so he could go even long without knowing im in trouble. We passed though the door to the cell, and nothing, nothing changed, I was still blocked off from the force, which was still concerning, what did he do to me. “oh what happened did you think that getting out of the cell would rekindle you force sensitivity, nonsense, im smater than that, im using force blocking cuffs, so you cant try to escape or call you little master ‘Obi-wan’ to come rescue you,” he said continueing to force me off his ship, and on to a planet ive never been to before. The planet was dark and upsetting, we landed on a building platform that was in a creater of the planet, it looked like a big factory, and there was smoke every where. There where guards every where and they looked kinda like they hand lightsaber like hilt on there belts, which really confused me. “where are you takeing me,” I asked. “this is kadavo, a planet with many factories, and the place where the zygerians condition there slaves,” he said. So he was basicly selling me to slavers, great, how am I saposed to get out of here now. We where aproching a tall old man with a big white beard, and dark cloaks on, and nexed to him was a big zygarian that was in a big floating chair. “lord tyranis, this is Serenity, Ranseir, my daughter,” he said pushing me forward as to present me to the man in front of me. “I am no daughter of yours,” I spat back at Rinjger. “she has a lot of spirit Rinjger, should pose a great challenge for you, keeper, put her in the cage,” The man known as Tyranis said, and it was then that I noticed the cage that was near by too. Rinjger came behind me and took off the cuffs, and then two guards grabed there lightsaber like hilts, and ignighted what looked to be an electrick whip, I was shoved in to the cage and whipped when I didn’t move fast enough before I could even catch my breath from gaining all my senses again. “you were suffocating her rinjger, you yourself should understand just how horrible force restrictant restrants can be, and she probably didn’t even know right away, such a brute, though it was an admerable effort on your part Rinjger, trying to use your daughter to over power me and Sidious, but that didn’t work did it, no because you forget jedi have a single minded view of the force, and nothing can be hiden from me,” Tyranis said. “what no Lord Tyranis, I don’t know what you mean, I would never try and take you or sidious’s spot, as lords,” he pleaded almost, begging him to believe his lies. “you cant fool me Rinjger, or should I call you Ri’um Since you were never given a lord name, because your not a lord,” Tyranis said, which sparked a nerve, rinjger ignighted his sabers and lounged at Tyranis, bit was imidiatly cut down by him and killed, like he was nothing. It made me fearful of what he could do to me. Tyranis came up to the side of the cage, “so, your Serenity Ranseir Obi-wan’s new little Padawan, a little old to be a new pandawan don’t you think,” he said. “Master Obi-wan isn’t my first master,” I said. “hmm lost your first master huu, are you that weak that you would let that happen,” he asked, I know he was provoking me but, I cant handle people calling me weak or talking of master fliviar’alin’s death like that. “I am not weak, I am well on my way to becoming a Knight, nearing the end of my training,” I shouted. “and yet your master died anyway,” he said, I stayed silent, he was kinda right, then, if I wasn’t weak why isn’t she alive. “Ri’um might have failed at making you his apprentice but, I wont, after all in a way I am your great grand master,” he said. “what are you talking about,” I asked. “I was Qui gon’s Master, wait now that I think about it I think I remember him talking about you back then when Obi-wan was still a padawan, him and his friend Fliviar’alin, she was a kind girl, saw the best in everyone, it’s a tragedy what happened to them,” he said. “it was your fault she was killed, you and your seperatists allys.” I spat at him, he turned away from me finished with our exchange. “I trust you will get her to obey me in as little as time as possible,” he asked the big Zygarian. “yes of course count dooku.” He said, and I was taken inside, as dooku left on his ship.


	20. Zygaria gets rough

They put a collar on me, im not entirely sure what it did but when the zygarian guards that had a trident looking weapon would hit us with the trident, they would hit the collar and it would shock us tenfold, I don’t know if they can just shock us when ever though. I was wiped, and shocked a lot, they could do all they wanted to me, but I would never give them the satisfaction of me being perfectly obedient. They had us doing a bunch of mineing work mainly in these factories, im still not sure what these factories make. Any chance I had while I was working or anything, I would constantly be calling out through the force, to obi-wan, mainly, but also to anyone who would answer, I was desperate, and since obi-wan and I’s master-padawan bond, isn’t to the level, of closeness, as a padawan who has been with there master for 10 plus years like me and fliviar’alin, it was nearly imposible to contact anyone but him, and even he was imposible to contact from this far away. If only fliviar’alin was alive, I could contact her easily, and she could save me, and probably tell me something on how I needed to be aware of everything, hmm even though its been years I still miss her. Then at the thought of her again, how she would talk, how she would react with this situation, I just broke, I cried, not very hard, I kept working, but I was slowed a bit, tears falling down my checks as I shovled coal, and other minerals. I stoped a second to wipe my face and compose myself, and there was a crack from behind me… great. “get back to work who said you could take a brake,” the guard said, wipping me again. “ok, ok, I’m sorry, I’ll just get back to work,” I said, and went to start shoveling again. “no this hasn’t been working with you, you need to be taught that there are consequences to you outbursts,” he said, and then ‘crack’, but I didn’t feel anything, but hurd a scream from another prisoner next to me. “no stop, they didn’t do anything, punish me, they didn’t do anything wrong,” I yelled. ‘crack, crack’ “your giving me orders now,” they yelled angrily. ‘crack, crack, crack’, “please stop, wipe me instead just don’t hurt them,” I pushed further. ‘crack, crack’, “beg for me to stop,” he said, pausing. “what…” I questioned. ‘crack’, “no please stop,” I shouted, ‘crack’. “get on your knees, and beg me to stop,” the guard said again, ‘crack’. “stop it, ’crack’ they didn’t ‘crack’ do anything,” I shouted at him, ‘crack, crack’. I fell to my knees, “please, please, ‘crack’,” I said, and I put my hands to the ground bowing to him. “please stop, please, master, please stop, please, please” I pleaded hystaricly, brakeing on the inside. The guard stoped wiping. “now see that wasn’t so hard was it, jedi, even you can submit, if given the right insentive,” he said, and wipped me once before leaveing entirely. I rushed to the other prisoner who was taking my punishment, and started to help him up, “are you ok,” I asked, but as soon as I touched him, he pulled away, “don’t touch me, jedi,” he spat, “you only make things worse for every one,” he finished before limping back to his station, and I turned and went back to work, feeling myself break even more, there is no way im ever going to get out of here, and even if I try, I would be putting the ones around me indanger.  
Once we all got back on corosaunt, we were sent straight to the medical facilities of the temple to get back to good shape. When we touched down I was half expecting to see Serenity there waiting fro my return, but she wasn’t at the landing bay, and since I was in the worst of shape I was sent straight to the medical ward, perhaps she was just preoccupied, and was going to meet me in the cafeteria, or maybe she hadn’t known that we got back yet, yeah that’s probably what happened. Considering the fact that they wont let me leave the medical wing, because of my ‘serious condition’, she will probably get told by someone that her master is back, and in the medical wing though, she will probably get very worried from hearing that, but she will feel better seeing me, and seeing that its not a ‘serious condition’ as everyone is telling me. I mean really I only survived a crashed, grant it, it did kill most of the people on board, and it was really hard for me to move, when I was saved from the crash, but I was fine. I could feel the medicine kicking in, or maybe it was just my drowsiness, but I fell asleep. I don’t know how long it was but when I woke, I half expected Serenity to be there, that she would have been notified and had come to check on me. Before I woke up and opened my eyes, I twitched my hand stretching the stiff bones, and immediately someone grabed my hand, it didn’t feel like serenities, it was too caloused, and I didn’t feel her presence, but I was hopeful. I opened my eyes in a rush when I felt the hand, “serenity?” I questioned, softly, when I opened my eyes, but my gaze was met with Anakin’s. “Master,” he exclaimed, he has a tendancey to get very worried, especially when I get hurt, which now that I think about it happens a lot. “are you feeling better master,” he asked. “yes yes Anakin, I’m fine, I wasn’t hurt that bad in the first place, how long was I sleeping,” I asked. “umm about a day master, not too long, you must have been exhausted,” he said. So, ive been asleep for a whole day, and serenity isn’t here, where was she, I know she is her own person, but surly if she was told her master was in the medical ward, she would be here too, with Anakin, and now that I looked around the room, Ahsoka too. “master?” Anakin questioned. “oh yes Anakin I was quite tired but I think part of why I slept so long was because of the infernal medicine that I don’t need,” I said, there was one particular question that lingered in my mind that I wanted to ask him, he would probably know if she had come by or not, but maybe she dosn’t care as much. I couldn’t help but get a perplexed face and look to the ground thinking of all the possibilities, perhaps she was just getting food for everyone, not wanting to leave me completely alone, or maybe Anakin had seen her at my bedside, with little to no sleep, and sent her to bed not takeing no for an answer, he does have a tendancy to do that. I finally desided that just wondering about the what ifs, or the probabilities, and just ask Anakin. “Anakin…” I questioned pausing to find the words that didn’t want to come out of my mouth for some reason, he was focused on me very intently, which only made it harder to form words. “Anakin do you…” I said still having trouble, and I just looked to the ground. “I don’t know where Serenity is, I haven’t seen her since we got back, she hasn’t come to visit, I haven’t seen her wondering the temple, im not sure where she is,” he answered as if he read my mind. Maybe she was still on her mission, I shouldn’t have taken this long though should it have? “does she know im here, does she know im back,” I questioned, Anakin just shook his head and shrugged. I sat up, “I need to speak with the council,” I said, starting to take things out of me, while levitating my boots to me. “master you cant do that you need to rest,” he said. “no Anakin, im fine, I was fine on the battle field, I was fine when I got here, and I’m fine now,” I said continueing to get all the iv’s out of me, and put my boots on. I stood up and started to walk out of the door, I still had a limp. “see master your limping you need to let yourself rest and heal,” Anakin said, pleading almost. “you don’t know what I need Anakin, right now I need to speak with the council, not worry about some silly limp when I walk,” I said, and left out the door not giving him a chance to answer.

I went straight to the council chambers, and entered without hesitation. “Master Kenobi, I thought you were in the medical wing, healing from the second battle on geonosis, I hurd that it realy took a tole on you,” master windu said. “I was but it really wasn’t that bad master windu,” I said. “take better care of yourself, you should, Master Kenobi,” Master yoda said. “yes master,” I said, and I could tell that master yoda could sense that something was up, and it didn’t help when I didn’t go to my seat. “worried are we, master Kenobi, your thoughts, dwell on your padawan, they do,” he said. “uhh, yes master, she hasn’t come to see me since I have been back, and Anakin hasn’t seen or hurd from her either, has she returned yet,” I asked, yoda paused a moment contemplating what to say. “hurd from her we have not, sent in a report she hasn’t yet, have no idea when she could be back, we do,” yoda said. “so you and serenity, gotten well aquainted have you, make a good master, and apprentice do you, glad you took her as your padawan now, are you, master Kenobi,” yoda asked. “yes master, we work well together, and I believe we have developed a master-apprentice, bond faster than most,” I said. “agree with you I do, close you two have gotten, make a great duo you do, like you and master Qui gon did,” yoda inquired. “let you know we will when serenity gets back,” yoda said, as if to answer a question I hadn’t even thought about thinking yet. “thank you master,” I said and bowed to the circle of masters. “one more think master Kenobi, we have your next mission, you, Anakin, and Ahsoka, along with captain rex, are to go to the zygerrian slave market on zygerria, undercover, to find and rescue, the kidnapped torguta colonist,” master windu said. “yes master I will inform Anakin, and Ahsoka right away,” I said, and then out of nowhere the council doors burst open, and in the door way is a clone. “captain Carter, what are you doing here, where is Serenity,” I asked all to franticly. “general Kenobi, there were complications…” he spoke slow like he was trying to find his words, that he coundn’t figure out what to say or how to say it. “what do you mean there were some complications, how bad is she is she in the medical ward right now, come on Captain Carter take me to her,” I said as I started to rush out the door. “you must calm yourself Obi-wan, slow down, let the captain speak,” Master windu said, which really boiled me, she could be in the ward in pain, and there telling ME to calm down, but I complied, I shouldn’t go against the councils words. “yes master,” I said. “alright now captain please, tell us what happened,” Master Windu asked. “yes sir, we were on crujenerth when we had finally pin pointed where we thought Darth Rinjger would be, and planed a trap for him, but he never showed up, and when commander Ranseir, went to check further in on the spot we where watching, he abushed us, knocked out Commander Ranseir, and she told me to run, and tell the council what happened, so that’s what I did,” Carter finished, “what so you just ran you didn’t help her, she was in trouble and you ran,” I shouted, at him. “Kenobi, that’s enough, I can understand this kind of outburst from Skywalker, but not you,” Master Windu said. “I didn’t want to General Kenobi, you forget that I have been her clone Captain along with her original master far longer than you have been her master, and the last thing I would want is for her to get injerd or none the less killed for that matter, and I have also come to know that she understands whats best, she knew that if I haddn’t ran to contact help, seneter Jakatia would have thought that we captured Rinjger, and left wanting to get him contained as soon as possible, and that the council would have thought that she was just having trouble trying to catch Rinjger, so she was just takeing longer,” Captain Carter said back at me, but he didn’t quite yell like I did. “thank you very much for telling us as soon as you could Captain, do you have any idea where Rinjger took her,” asked Master windu. “no sir I do not,” he answered. “ok thank you Captain you may leave now,” Master windu said. “yes sir,” Carter said, and then left the room. “we have to find her as fast as possible, where should I start looking,” I asked. “look for Padawan Serenity, you will not, have a mission, you do already, find more information, we will, Continue on your mission, with Ahsoka, and Anakin, you will,” Yoda said. I sighed in defeat, knowing very well that I was running there patients with all my unusual outbursts, “yes master, I will inform them and we will leave right away,” I said, and got up from my seat again. “contact you we will if there are any developments,” master yoda said. “thank you master,” I said, and then left the council chambers looking for Anakin, and Ahsoka.

Well everything that could of went wrong on our mission went wrong, it was going fine. We tricked the zigarians in to thinking we were slavers as well, Anakin, and Ahsoka went to distract the queen, and get any information they could. Rex and I went to the slave cells, to see if we could find any of the torgutas there, but the only one being held there was the chief. I had Rex go get a ride to get out of there, and when no one was looking I droped down in to the cell, and got him, jumping back up, and getting on the flying animal that Rex had gotten, but there were complications when we escaped. Me and the torguta were knocked off, and Rex kept flying, good choice too he could have the best chance to hel us that way, though it was usless considering what happened. We were captured, and they had me chained up in a cell hanging against the wall with my stomach to the wall, I coulndt move at all. They were asking me who I was, what I was doing here, and who sent me, of course I wasn’t even giving them the satisfaction of answering. They would whipe me every time they asked a question, when I ignored them, because it was every question that I ignored them. That was until a different Zigarian guard came in, a high ranking one by the way he bossed around the other. He went up to me, and bent my neck to look at my face in the most uncomfortable way, and instantly recognized who I was, that I was a Jedi, and General of the republic. The next thing that happened, I was being dragged out in to an arena, to be whiped in frount of all the Zigarians, something about showing that they could ‘tame even a jedi’ yeah right by just wipeing that is completely reduculus. When I was in the middle, the queen desided to have Anakin wipe me to prove to her that he was in fact a slaver. He was handed a whipe, and was getting ready to ‘whipe’ me, then he gave a signal, and R-2 shot out our lightsabers, which induced a battle in the arena, Rex joined us, and Ahsoka was trying too incompasitate the Queen. Alas though it was all for nothing, first Ahsoka, went down by those infernal electrical whips, then Rex, then they got me with two, before I went down, and I fell uncontious, when I woke up I was already in binds in a ship with Rex, and the Torguta leader, going to who knows where. We were pushed off the ship as soon as we landed on a planet, we were being addressed by I believed to be the leader of there phasility, but I was more interested in the the planet. It was a dark and cloudy planet, it felt bloomy, and upsetting, which probably help them to control their slaves. It was only when he sent a group of torgutas down to the abyss below us, when I looked up at him addressing him and ‘lisening’ to him, but I still didn’t care that much. They escorted us inside to start working right away, shoveling materials to power the factory.

I was talking with Rex about what they were doing here, and how horrible, and cruel it was, while also trying to figure out at least a little bit of how we could escape, with the torgutas since they all seemed to be here, when a guard came over and yelled at us to get back to work. “ok ok, sorry, it wont happen again,” I said, and was about to go back to shoveling. “no that’s not good enough this cant go unpunished,” he said and he immediately went to whipping a torguta that was next to me not doing anything. “wait no leave him alone,” I yelled getting in frount of the torguta, then one of his buddys used a trident looking weapon and stabed my collar that they had put on me, and shocked me, pusing me back. “your giving me orders, now you have to beg, beg before this one dies because of you,” he said. I slowly kneeled to the ground as he whipped him, realizing there was nothing I could do, and bowed to him. “please forgive me master,” I said, then he stoped and just cackled as he walked away. I went to the torguta and tried to help him, but the moment I touched him he flinched away. “keep away from me jedi only make things worse,” he said. Then I just looked to Rex, and he looked back just as perplexed, these people where breaking, and wait he said ‘Jedi only make things worse’ why would he say that we only just got there, it perplexed me even more. Is this how it was going to be the entire time I was here, everytime I did something wrong other people would get punished, how was I saposed to get out of this, and escape. Would they know that we need rescue, would they come rescue us, I mean I saw what happened when we found out Serenity was captured, they didn’t do anything, just basicly said we would look in to it, now she is some where probably wonder when her master was goint to rescue her. Now that I thought about it, I could sense her presence, it was strong, and then I realized I never even tried to contact her though our bond, part of me wonder if she did, and how long she had tried, how long had she kept trying till she gave up, or did she not give up yet. I could sense her she was close, but how close, the same planet or was she just in the same star system. I consentrated through the force and on our bond, trying to find where she was, or perhaps talk to her, but when I was feeling her presence through the force, she had strong, hard wall surrounding her, which was not a very good sign. I tried to pry her walls open and connect with her, she had to know I was there for her, but they weren’t budging. Perhaps I could still try and talk to her even with her walls so strong. “Serenity, Serenity, can you hear me, Padawan, are you ok, please tell me you can hear me,” I asked through the force. I felt no change in her signature what so ever, I must have just been talking to a brick wall. “Serenity please if this is reaching you say something, I need to know your ok, where are you, I can sense you but I cant tell where you are, your walls, wont let me connect to you through our bond,” I tried again, still nothing, but I could feel something shift with her signature. I couldn’t tell what it was Blast these walls, could she hear me, was she being hurt, tortured, what. Then something happens that makes my blood go cold. “AAAAHHHHHHHHH” a bloodcurdling scream ran though the air, it was female, and sounded just like Serenity, the force was telling me it was, but I was in disbelief. Then I hurd the crack of one of the whips, and the scream was sent though the air again, a chill ran down my spine. “serenity is that you please tell me that’s not you,” I tried to speak to her again, but before I could even get a response, the scream had started up, and kept going, getting closer this time. I turned my head to the direction of the screams, Rex did the same, what I saw will be in my head for a while after this. One of the guards had had there electric trident up to a prisoners collar, and was just carrying them, I couldn’t tell who it was exactly, the clothes where to tathered to truly tell if it was jedi attire or not, but then I saw the padawan braid, flop in to my sight, and I knew instantly, it was serenity. Her padawan colors are very distint, as it is very rare for Padawan to get a red bead, and she had two. The guard then slamed her to the ground, releasing her from the electric shock, but probably gave her burses from hitting the ground. She had stopped screaming, but was now crying perfusly, while also despretly trying to gain her breath. “oh whats the matter jedi youngling, crying for your master, HAHAHAHAH,” the guard said, then grabed his whip and whipped her again, she didn’t even scream just cried louder when it hit her. It made my blood boil to watch. “well your puny little masters not comeing to save you, not now, not ever,” he said then whipped her again, what he said wounded me, what if they had convinced her that this was true. “serenity please please respond to me he is just trying to break you, don’t believe a word my padawan, I’m here, I’ll find a way to get us out young one, it will just take time, that why I need you to hold on,” I tried to console her though the force again, her walls were crumbling as she kept crying, but I still don’t think it reached her. “Stop crying runt, no one is going to save you your alone, no one cares if you cry or not, so do us all a favor and stop that racket,” the guard said, then continuely whipped her over and over again. I was getting to my limit of how much I would be able to watch this go down, and not do anything. Then when she was whipped one of the times, her eyes looked up for just a second, and connected with mine, she did a double take, probably not believing her tear covered eye sight. As she stared at my crying, as she was whipped over and over, I couldn’t hear it but she mouthed master, and just got sadder and sadder as she looked at me. The guard took notice of this, and whipped her on her face, right where her face scar was and it opened right up. “come on runt you are going to pay attention to me, as your punished, now quite crying, and I’ll stop,” he said and paused the whipping, but she was clutching her now perfusly bleeding face, and continued to cry. “fine you make this hard on yourself,” the guard said, and continued with the lashings. I couldn’t take it anymore, if things continued like this he could kill her. I ran from my post, and in front of he guard blocking Serenity from the Lashing. “stop, if you keep going she could die,” I yelled at him. she looked up at me crying, from the pain, no that I was this close I could see just how much they had done this to her, she had been here for a while, “Master?” she questioned, softly, but her face said differently, her face just showed pain, and sadness, and there was an incredible lack of hope. “well this is an interesting development,” the guard said, and slaped me to the ground. Near by guards came by and surrounded me with those damn electric tridants. Serenity would no longer look at me anymore. “are you this runts Master by coincidental chance,” the guard asked, and I ignored him and didn’t answer. “fine, you jedi always choose the hard ways don’t you,” he said, and then whipped Serenity again. “AHHHHH” she screamed, he whipped her again, and she screamed again. “oh whats the matter master Jedi, do you not like me whipping this runt, why is that,” he asked, I still ignored him, and only after his comment did I realize how anger induced I looked. “suit yourself I can do this all day, I might stop if you answer my question,” he said, and whipped her again, then again, and she screamed out a whimper. “stop it,” I shouted. “is she your Padawan or not, or are you to disappointed to admit that she is,” he said, then whipped her again, and she cried out again. “yes,” I finally said, I don’t like giving them the satisfaction of having me submit to them but what choice do I have. “yes what,” the guard asked, and paused. “yes, she is my Padawan,” I said, “hmmm, that disappointed in her huu, I don’t blame you, she dosent listen, and is hardly resilient, to pain,” he said, I just stayed silent. “hmm,” was all he said before he whipped her again, “stop you said you would stop,” I yelled at him. “heheheh I said I might, now you have to beg, beg for me not to hurt your Padawan,” he said, I stayed silent again, just glareing at him, probably wasn’t my smartest move. He whipped her again, and again, and again, and again, and she screamed, again, and again, and again, and again. “ok please enough is enough, please, please, master stop hurting my Padawan, please,” I said, bowing to him. “alright I guess I can stop now, wouldn’t want her dead anyway, Dooku would have my head,” he said, and left along with the guards surrounding me. I sat up, and rushed over to her, she was quiet now, but still shaking, crying. “serenity are you ok…” I said, and she jerked away from me, it startled me, never, never, has she done this, only when Rinjger was plaguing her mind but that was done. “Serenity its ok, its Obi-wan, your master,” I said, and reached for her again, but once again she flinched away from my touch, one that she would seek, if she was ever upset or hurt. “serenity please its your master, lisent to me, talk to me, whats wrong,” I asked her but this time through the force. Her walls were all but gone now, she was probably too tierd to keep them up, she was hurt so very badly, not physically, I mean she was but not as bad, she felt lost, hurt, abandonded. Her frown grew on her face, she could probably feel me through the bond trying to see what was wrong. I tried to hold her through the bond and comfort her, sending her plesentness security though our connection, but she wouldn’t have it, she started crying harder. “where were you, I, I needed you, I was calling to you for sooo long Master, why didn’t you reply back,” she said though the bond, I felt relieved that she responded, but fell stone cold at her words. “serenity I was in a war on geonosis you know that,” I said back to her. “you wernt there forever master I know that much, why didn’t you try to talk to me through the bond,” she asked, “there was a lot going on, serenity, I, I didn’t realize that you had gone missing from your mission until I had already been assigned another mission, the council wouldn’t let me, go looking for you because we didn’t know where he had taken you,” I argued. “and you never though to try and contect me through the bond we share, we both know your better at getting a hold of the connection, it not like I was uncontious the entire time, there was one period of time when my father had put force restriction restraints on me, and I couldn’t feel the force at all, but that wasn’t for that long, and im pretty sure that you were still on geonosis when that happened,” she said, and I stayed silent, she was right, I wasn’t acting calm and collectedly, I’m so stupid. “I knew it,” was all she said, and she slowly struggled to stand, but I grabed her hand. “I’m sorry Serenity, I was just…” I trailed off, and then she took it the wrong way. “just hoping I would get out of this mess by myself, I’m close to being a knight, so I should be completely solo, and compitant, he was right you were never comeing for ME, you just fucked up and got yourself traped here too, and to think I believed you, but you never were proud of me were you, you never wanted to take me on as your padawan, you probably hated every second of it, thinking, why am I being given another padawan when her training should have been completed years ago, well guess what Obi-wan not everyone can be as good a jedi as you or Anakin, and become a knight before the regular age for Padawan,” yelled at me, crying heavily as she did, I was surprised that none of the guards had hurd her, or perhaps they saw this as good punishment for both of us, either way, her words cut me like a knife, they had won, they broke her, and its all my fault because I hadn’t been smart enough to even check the damn bond. She ripped her hand away from me and limped away, back to where ever they had her working. Leaving me there sitting on my knees head hanging down.


	21. Regaining Hope

It wasn’t long before the guards had forced me to get back to work, though they didn’t use any of there weapons just pushed me to the same pile of coal I was shoveling. “what happened, Genral,” Rex asked, he witnessed everything, why was he asking, oh right most of the conversation was through the bond. “don’t worry to much about it, just know we need to find a way out of here, and fast,” I said. “what was happening with commander Ransier, what had she said to you,” he asked, I just stayed silent her words ringing through my head, I’ve failed as a master, now the only way to save her is to get out of here, before its iriversable. “don’t worry about what she was saying to me,” I said. “it seemed to be pretty important to you when it was said,” he said, I took a deep breath and sighed, “she has lost her sense of hope, and faith, they have broken her, I just hope I can help her still, bring hope to her again,” I said, and then I went back to work with out another word, Rex did the same.  
This place was starting to get to me too, any time I did anything they saw out of line the people around me were the ones getting punished, and I wasn’t able to help anyone, should anyone do something out of line, and I’ve started to become compliant too, just to make things easier for the people around me. I could feel the helplessness take its toll on me but, I’m not giving up hope, I cant afford to, if I lose hope, how will I be able to save the torguta collinists… or Serenity, my own Padawan, that has lost her hope, and faith in her master, and getting rescued. “serenity, are you ok, can you please speak to me, I will find a way to get us out of here, count on that,” I said to her though the bond, I had a habit of doing this, I will not give up on her. She never responded, and her walls were stonger than ever, I wasn’t even sure if she could hear me, though im guessing she could, considering she could hear me when we talked last, she just chose not to say anything. “Serenity, please, what can I do to prove to you that that zygarian guard was wrong about any claims he put in your head about me,” I said, there was a long silence, I didn’t think she was going to respond, I mean she never has before, so why start now, so I went back to work. “just leave me alone, master Kenobi, you have shown enough, so please just let me go, give up there is no possible way to get out of here,” she said back to me, she was angry or just upset, because she never called me ‘Master Kenobi’ unless she felt the need to be formal because of who we were around, or because, she was upset at me, sure it was my official title, but I am her master, its like she is just saying im just another master on the council, not her master. “that’s where your wrong my young Padawan, I WILL get us out of here if it’s the last thing I do,” I said, there was an immediate response. “Don’t, call me that,” she said. “what, My Padawan?” I asked, slightly sarcastic. “yes that, don’t call me that,” she said. “oh but why not you are my Padawan, not any other Padawan in the whole order but you, and I am your master,” I said. “not if you were never proud to have me as your Padawan, not if you hated being forced by the rest of the council to take me as your padawan, I’m just the sloppy seconds from another master, cast to you when she died, an incopitant Padawan that got her master killed,” she yelled though the bond. “hey don’t even go there with that crap, you arn’t the only one to lose a master as a Padawan, I lost Qui gon,” I yelled back. “yeah and the only difference is that the council, thought that you were ready to become a Jedi knight, because after Qui gon was stabed you went and Killed a sith, a feat that haddnt happened in a melenia, and I reamember when Qui gon was killed too, you wernt the only one to lose a master that day, Qui gon was like a father to me, and I lost him, and then I lose Fliviar’alin too, I was 25 years old, and the council felt that I was still not ready to become a knight, I’m proably one of the only Padawan in the Temple with two red beads in their braid. I was alone for nearly two years in the temple, I lost Qui gon, and when I lost Qui gon I lost you too, then I lost Fliviar’alin, you even came to her funeral, and you never once talked to me, I was alone, lost everyone in my life, left alone to deal with the lose of my master,” she finished, she had started out yelling, but ended in a whisper, it almost sounded like she was hicuping from crying. “Serenity, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, I just hate seeing you so lost, with no hope, I will always be your master, Seren, and you will always be my Padawan learner, even if you think that I disliked takeing you as my padawan, which is false, that guard will say what ever to break you and make you lose hope,” I said. “just leave me alone,” was the last thing she said for the rest of the time, we were there. Though its not on a count of me not trying to talk to her, but she would just ignore me.

Then one day, me and Rex were taken to the main office, I guess, of the facility, to the zygarian boss. “well Master Jedi, is seems that your time in this facility has come to an end,” the boss Zygarian said, I didn’t say anything though. He put up a holo perjection of Count Dooku, in front of Rex and I. “greetings, old Friend, I wanted to give you a last good bye before I have my associate here, execute you,” said Dooku. “dooku,” I said, my voice was raspy form not using it for a while, I swolowed some of my saliva to try and get it to not be entirely dry before I continued. “whats the matter afraid to get your hands dirty,” I finished. “its nothing personal, my friend, I have mad sure that they make it quick and painless, and there will be no need to worry about your padawan, I promise I will look after her,” he said, there was a lot I wanted to say to him when he said that but I desided it was best to stay quiet, though I cant say that my expression didn’t change at his coment about Serenity. Then his holo transmition cut off, before the Zygarian boss could say anything, there were alarms blaring all over the office, Anakin. I looked to Rex, and we both simotaniously noded before leaping to the guards and takeing them out, and undoing our restrants. I force grabed my lightsaber away from the boss, and was helping Rex take care of the rest of the guards that were in the office and the ones that started to flood in, once they were all gone. We turned our attention to the boss, he was backed up in to a corner, but he had his hand on one of the panels, and pushed a button. “now you will never save them in time,” he said, I looked to the screen, and the cell the togrutas were in the floor was being removed from them, and on top of that the walls were electrified. I drew my lightsaber and was walking towards the boss, backing him even further in to a corner. “what do you think your doing jedi, its against your code to kill an unarmed man,” he said and then was silenced by blaster fire. “not mine though,” was all Rex said. I rush over to the panel and try to turn off the walls, or stop the floor from comeing out from under them, but it was no use, nothing I did was doing anything. Then I tried to get a signal to Anakin, and tell him what was happening, “Anakin, Anakin, its Obi-wan, do you copy,” I said in to the comunicater, on the panel. “yes im here master, read you loud and clear,” he responded. “Anakin you need to get someone to the colinists cell, the floor is being remove from under them, and I can do nothing to stop, it there is little time to spare,” I said. “yes master, were moving in to resuce them,” he said back. I sighed relived, but there was still one person not safe yet, “Rex stay here, try your best to dely the floor or perhaps even stop it if you can, I need to go get someone,” I said. “yes sir, understood,” he responded and went to work on the controls, as I left running out the door, but not before I grabed Serenity’s lightsaber too. 

I was using the force to try and pinpoint her location, but with her walls up, and refusing to respond to me, or let me in, I was kinda taking a shot in the dark. “Serenity where are you, we need to leave now, please let me in, talk to me, something, help me out here,” I said to her though the bond, no response. I opened a cell to my right, and she wasn’t in it, I was pretty sure she was in this area of the factory. I desided to run down the hall, and as I was running I could tell it was getting stronger as I got closer, then started to get further away again, to I back tracked. I opened the door on the right side of me, not her, went to the left side, not her, farther back, and to the right side again, still not her, as I was going to open the door on the left side of the hall, I got sense that the force was telling me she wasn’t in there, that she was further down the hall, still on the left side though. I ran down the all again, feeling her get farther away, but I continued to listen to the force, telling me she was all the way at the end of the hall. I went and opened the cell door on the left side, farthest one in the long hall way, and there she was huddled in the corner, arms wraped around her knees. “serenity,” I shouted aloud, and rushed to her side. “come now padawan its time to leave,” I said as I knelt beside her putting my hands on her sholders shaking her lightly. “no master, its too late, just leave me, im too broken, this is your chance to get rid of me as your padawan,” she said, in a monoton voice. “I’m not leaveing with out you,” I said. “you will have to master,” she said, I grabed her hands and tried to get her ot stand, but she wouldn’t budge. “just leave me master, leave me to my fate,” she said, I just said nothing as I pulled out my lightsaber and sliced the colar off of her. “no master now ill be in two times the trouble,” she shouted at me. “no you wont, those guards cant hurt you anymore, you are comeing with me weather you like it or not,” I said, picking her up bridal style, and started carrying her down the hall way, but she was stuggling against me. “no leave me alone, leave me, abaondon me like you did before,” she shouted. “I will never abandon you, never, and don’t you ever dubt that,” I said, but she still struggled to get out of my hold, I had to do something, I don’t exactly like what I did but I had to, if she kept struggling against me, it would take us longer to get out of there, I used to force, and enduced her in to sleeping.  
Once I got back to the command center of the building, Rex was on the commlink, with ersumably Anakin, I only caught the last bit of it, and it was reliveing to hear. “...an evac is on its way to get you, and Master Obi-wan,” I knew now that it was Anakin again. “thank you sir,” Rex responded. “just make sure the old man is back before it gets there,” Anakin said. “that wont be necisarry Anakin,” I said, he just chuckled, “alright good, the evac will be there shortly,” he said, then cut the transmission. “what happened to the Commander,” Rex asked. “she kept fighting me, and saying things like ‘I will be in more trouble now, your making it worse,’ and to just leave her, so I made her sleep,” I said. “oh” was all he said back. The evac was there in less than 5 minutes, and we all got abord.

Once we all got on to the main ship, we were all sent to the medical ward, to have them check our vitals, and clean and treat the many wounds we all got. They were about to take us all different ways, “wait, put me and my padawan in the same room,” I said, and they took me and Serenity to a room with two beds. They took her to the farthest bed, and put her in it, hooking u a bunch of IVs to her sleeping form, the they instructed me to sit on the other bed, and they would do a scan. I was fine besides the droid saying I was dehydrated, and hooked up a single IV for that, “we will be back to heal and treat your wounds, you are in ok heath and should be fine,” the medical droid said, and left the room. It was silent all except for the light beeping comeing from Serenity’s side of the room. The beds were much to far apart for my comfort, I reached my hand out to try and reach her, but came up quite a bit short. I thought about using the force to move her bed closer to mine, but that might cause some of her IVs to come out. I desided to try and connect to her through the bond, she had her regular shields up now not those, rediculus walls, I was able to get through to her and comfort her, I could feel that she was confused, she felt abandoned, but was conflicted, her mind was raceing to try and figure out how to process what happened, there was one point where she was thinking that it was possible that its just a dream. “serenity are you doing ok,” I asked carfuly, it took a moment before I got any elicit response. Her mood changed again, she was feeling betrayed, alone, yet still conflicted, about what im not sure, but there seemed to be a hint, at wanting to seek protection, and security from my voice. “serenity, its ok, I’m here, I’ll never leave you again, not if I do anything to prevent it, I promise,” I told her though the bond, she began reaching out to me, her want for security, and something framiliar grew, and as soon as she reached out I grabed her right up, not having any intentions to let go, and she could feel this too, I could feel her searching though my intentions and mind set, and as she saw different things, she felt less alone, less abandonded, less confused. Then I noticed something else, she was afraid, afraid that this was just a dream, that she would wake up, and still be in that damn cell, afraid that she would never get out… afraid to lose me… “its alright Serenity, your not at that blasted place anymore, and your never going back, its not just a dream,” I said, then sorrow, and regret filled her. “Master, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, what could make me think that you abandon me, I know you would never, do that on purpose,” she said. “its ok Serenity, its not your fault, its that infernal slave factory, and those damn guards, putting false things in your head,” I said, there was a pause of silence, “Master are you proud of me, are you glad you took me on as your padawan,” she asked carfully almost scared of the answer. “yes of course, Serenity, you are a strong individual, and have withstood manything, and have gone through manythings in your Padawan life to make you stronger, I couldn’t imagen my life with out you, and I couldn’t imagen takeing on I different Padawan,” he said. I could feel the happiness grow tromendusly in her. “thank you master, for not giving up on me,” she said. “of course, young one, besides I know you would do the same,” I said, “well I guess I’ll leave you too sleep then,” I said. “no Master please don’t leave me,” she said frantic. “its ok young one, I will be right there when you wake up,” I said, and she seemed to calm down. “ok,” was all she said, before I left her alone to get some rest.

It had been about an hour before she woke up again, Anakin, and Ahsoka had come by too and where sitting in thr room also, the medical droid had long since, bandaged me up, but told me to stay in bed with the IV still in. “so how long till we reach corosaunt,” I asked. “about another hour or so, so how is she doing,” Anakin asked. “I’m not entirely sure to be honest, she is just resting right now, but she had been there long than Rex and I they had taken away her hope of ever getting out, of getting rescued, they had put it in her head that I abandonded her, that I wasn’t proud of her, that I resented takeing her as a padawan. The entire time we were there she wouldn’t respond to me at all, except to tell me to leave her alone, even as I was rescuing her from her cell to take her to the ship, she was fighting against me, not wanting any part of it, on top of that I couldn’t help her and comfort her though the bond either because she had these walls up around her mind, I don’t even know where she learned that from. I talked to her for a little bit when we were settled down, she seemed to be some what back to normal, but I cant be sure till she wakes up. She was feeling so manythings, Anakin…. Abaondonment, alone, lost, confused, afraid… she was afraid of the place, going back, or that she wasn’t actually rescued, afraid to…” I trailed off not finisheding. “afraid to… what master?” asked Anakin. “shes Afraid to… lose me,” I said slowly. “that’s good that could mean she likes you back,” Anakin said. “being afraid to lose someone dose not mean they like you Anakin, it could be brotherly, fatherly, afraid to lose a mentor, a friend, and its most certainly not a good thing Anakin, fear of loss is what leads to the darkside,” I said “oh come on master, that’s not always true, do you know how many master and apprentices are afraid to lose one another, and just look at how many Padawans we have that have turned to the darside, none sence, Qui gon’s one Padawan, and that’s not even why he turned.” He said. “oh yeah and what about count dooku, he was My master’s master, and we were close, there was even a period of time when he looked after me when Qui gon was dealing with talh’s death, count dooku turned because we lost Qui gon,” I said. “I’m just trying to tell you its not always true master,” he said. Before I could say anything there was sturing comeing from the bed next to me, and all my attention was directed to Serenity. She opened her eyes and sat up, “master?” she questioned a bit worriful. “I’m right here Serenity, just like I promised,” I said and gave her a soft smile, then she looked to me and smiled back. “glad to see your awake finaly, how are you feeling,” I asked. “I’m fine master, just a bit sore I guess, and my neck feels raw,” she said. “well that kinda makes sense considering the colars,” I said, “I’m glad to see your back young one,” I said.


	22. the unthinkable Happens

Once we arrived back on corosaunt, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and myself were all being called back to the temple right away, for a meeting, And right now we were heading for the shuttle that would take us to the temple. The conversation about not wanting to be called back just for a meeting, complaints are property of Anakin, was cut short when a sniper shot at us, luckily missing us all, Anakin and Ahsoka went to hide behind some crates on there side, and Obi-wan and I to the creates on our, the sniper seemed to be interested on our side more than Anakin’s side which was a bit weird. “ok Ahsoka you are going to follow him on the lower streets, Anakin your going to flank him from the right, Serenity your with me, and I’m going after him, ready and, go,” Obi-wan said, and then we all drew our sabers and lept after the sniper, who was now running farther in to the city, using the roof tops on the right side. We chaced after him, I was right behind Obi-wan but then we lost him, and took some cover behind some boxes. “obi-wan do you have a visual I lost him,” Anakin asked Obi-wan through the communicator, Obi-wan didn’t respond, and walked out from behind the box, so I followed after him, covering the sides he wasn’t watching, “master were out in the open here-,” I was cut off with a blaster shot that skimed the outside of my right foot, “gah,” I shouted, and knelt down to cover it up. “Serenity,” Obi-wan shouted. “master we need to get behind cover before the sniper, takes another-“ I was cut off by another shot, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The shot hit Obi-wan in the chest “gahh,” he screamed, grasping his chest, and he was stubling backward, towards the endge of the roof. “no master watch out,” I screamed at him, but it was too late he triped over the edge of the roof, and plumited head first, down in to the ally below, I was frozen in place when I hurd the crash as he hit the ground. “Obi-wan,” Anakin shouted, and I was snaped out of my trance, and rushed to the edge looking over, Ahsoka was standing next to the garbage he landed on. “I got him, get the sniper,” she shouted. I looked to Anakin, and he noded at me, then we both went running for the sniper, he was going to pay, he better pray that Obi-wan is ok, because he wont be ok other wise. Right when we were starting to catch up to him, he jumped on a speeder, and droped a smoke grenade, making us lose him completely, I was about to run after him, but Anakin grabed my sholder, and we went back to Ahsoka, and Obi-wan. We droped down next to them Ahsoka was holding Obi-wan on the ground, he looked to be unconscious. “how is he,” Anakin asked, Ahsoka looked up tears pricking at the edge of her eyes, her mouth moved to try and say words but nothing came out. No, no, no, this cant be happening, I thought to myself. “obi-wan, obi-wan,” Anakin said moveing closer to his body, shakeing him lightly. “Obi-wan,” He howled in to the sky when realization set in for him, it wasn’t that easy for me to comprehend though. I just realized that I had already droped to the ground on my knees, tears stinging my eyes, as I stare unbraking at his not moveing form. I slowly crawled to him, and when I reached him, I put my hand on his cheek, as he has done to me before, to try and calm me down, he felt cold. “no… no…” I said as the tears started to over flow and run down my cheeks. I pulled his body into my lap, away from Ahsoka, “Master please, talk to me… say something… please don’t do this… I cant lose you, not you too… you promised…” I said but after that it just dissolved in to sobs. I pressed my forehead on to his forehead, and rocked back and forth as I cryed. The police had arrived and were trying to take him from me, but I didn’t want them to take him from, me what if he woke up, what if… I was snaped out of my thoughts by Anakin, when he put a hand on my sholder, and then I let them take the body. Anakin was holding me back too, I still wanted to run to him, but Anakin was holding me firmy in place. He turned me around and pulled me into his chest, on hand strokeing my head, not saying a word, I grasped on to him for dear life as I cried my heart out, a feeling of understanding past between us, but no words were exchanged.

Latter at the temple the funeral, was held right away, me and Anakin were standing at his feet, my hood was up and drooping in front of my face, hideing it from anyone, we both stood there in silence, not having said a word since… silent tears were running down my face. Many people were there, some who wernt even Jedi, Padme was there, and a girl next to her, blonde, then I realized it was that same girl from mandalore, dutchess Satine, she was crying too, in to Padme’s sholder. Some of Obi-wan’s clones were there, including Commander Cody. Ahsoka was on the other side of Obi-wan standing next to master Plo’koon, Master Windu, and Yoda were there too of course, as well as many, many other Jedi, and it makes sense, he is a very popular Jedi. At least now he is one with the force, or perhaps maybe he is with Qui gon, I wonder if my parents are there too, maybe they became good once again when they died, I sure hope so, I cant imagen what would happen dieing a Sith. Hope and Laster were there too, they were to my left, there heads were hung down, in morning, but I could tell they were paying more attention to my state of being, there such good friends. I only just now realized that I was stroking the scar on my hand, I guess its like my nervious figit mechanism, and when his body was lowered, and the beam of light lit up the room, my head droped even more than it already was, and my hand grasped my other very hard. 

After the ceromoney Anakin and I were approached by Padme, and Satine, I have actually not had the pleasure of meeting either of them before this, I had seen Padme around, with Anakin quite a few times, but Satine I’ve only hurd about, and seen once before. Padme came up to me first, “hello, I don’t believe we have met before, I am Padme, senator for naboo, you must be his newest padawan he has said so much about, Serenity? Right, I’ve known Obi-wan for quite a long time, I’m very sorry for your loss her was a great Jedi, and an even better gentlemen,” she said, grabing my hands, and squeezed them. “if you ever need someone to talk to Just ask Anakin to commlink me, or just ask him if you can come see me in my apartment, when ever you want, don’t be shy,” she said, I looked up, to meet her eyes, they were cheerful, yet sorrowful. “thank you,” I managed to choke out, both she and Satine could see my now tear stained face, as well as anyone else, who happened to look this way. She gave me a soft patient smile, “of course, don’t worry about it,” she said, before giving my hands another squeeze and letting go to talk with Anakin. Then Satine steped in front of me, we just looked at each other, tear ridin face to tear ridin face, she looked like she had been crying just as long as I have. “hello, I’m Satine, dutchess of mandalore” she said starting up a conversation. “I’m Serenity Ranseir, Sinor Padawan, I was Obi-wan’s Padawan, before…” I trailed off before I lost myself again. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she said. “I am too, I know what he ment to you,” I said. “what how..” she asked. “Anakin mainly, Obi-wan has talked about you before too,” I said. “well he ment a lot to you too as I can see,” she said. “heh, yeah, he was a great mentor, and an even better friend,” I said, and then we exchanged smiles to one another, but what happened after was unexpected. She pulled me into a hug, I was surprised at first but returned it, enjoying the comfort, I can see why he liked her so much.

Anakin was givin the daunting task of arresting the bounty hunter, most of us were surprised we found him so quick, but no one really cared, Obi-wan was getting justice, the poster child of the order, who was taken away far before his time. Anakin had asked me if I wanted to go too, maybe give him something for the road, but I declined it wasn’t a good idea, especially with my track record, they wanted him alive, rather than the death he diserves. Anakin had left a little bit ago with Ahsoka with him, and currently I was in the cafeteria, eating dinner, alone in the corner. I was back to my loner habit, I’ve lost two masters, TWO, I must be the worst Padawan in the whole temple, it was rare for Padawan to loose one master let alone two. The council has yet to talk to me about the whole situation with my training, and they hadn’t awarded my the worst award a Padawan can get, my red bead, this will be the third one, and will go right next to Obi-wan’s bead that he gave me when I became his padawan, though maybe they hadn’t given it to me yet because I still hardly had any room after Obi-wan’s bead, so I’ll probably get it after a mounth or so, when it grows out some more. I must be the first Padawan in history to get the red bead three times through the years of being a padawan. I wonder if the council will even give it to me, Obi-wan was the last master that would take me as a Padawan with no one else, they might just go ahead and move me over the the agri corps, and I deffinantly didn’t want that, I wanted to become a Jedi, and stand side by side with Obi-wan as we bring peace to the galaxy, but I guess now that will never happen. I was basically barly touching my food at this point, just moving it around with my silverware, I had my regular stone face, the face that I wore for at least a year after Master Fliviar’alin died, and here it was happinging again, and even is the same force damned way, shot by a sniper. I’m the worst Padawan in the entire order. The next thing I knew I was being surrounded by Hope, and Laster. “come on cheer up Serenity, please, I don’t like seeing you so sad,” Hope said, “you don’t know what its like, looseing a master, its horrible, and Ive had to loose three people in my life, one of them twise,” I said lifting up my braid. “do you see the red beads, those are given to you when you go through loss, and im about to get another one, and that’s even if the council keeps me as a Padawan.” I said droping my braid and go back to fiddling with my food. “don’t make it seem like you’re the only one who has experienced loss, serenity, I was once a Padawan just as you, and Hope are, I lost my master, and his best friend both on the same day, they left the order 28 or so years ago, I never knew why they just up and left, but it was still devistateing, he cared so much for me and the people around him, he was a bit hard like master dooku was but he was a great man. When I met you though I knew instantly why they left, I just wish they could have chosen a difrent path than that of the dark side,” laster said. “wait who were they, why did you know instantly why they left when you met me,” I asked. “well I was hopeing to ask Rinjger, for the exact reason, when you brought him in, but that mission didn’t go according to plan, maybe I’ll be able to ask him at some point in the future, or perhaps even Tei’yn, she was always really nice too, one of the only people who could get him to calm down and not be so harsh with training, and discipline.” He said. “w-wait your Master was… my dad,” I said, and he just noded, then I felt horrible, Laster didn’t know, and he was still hopeing to be reunited with him. “to be honest I thought I was never going to see him again until that day on crujenerth, but I wish it was different cerumstances, he looked horrible, dreadfully tired, like he haddent slept in forever, and he yellow hate riden eyes, replaceing his once blue, and gold commpationate eyes,” he said, “wait he had two different color eyes, now it makes sense why he was on crujenerth its where he was originaly from, I cant believe im part curjenerthian,” I said. “yup, you are but you got your mothers eyes, you got his complection though, and his freckles, and your hair is his color, along with the same ragidyness, you look so much like him,” he said, I had to tell him, ite the right thing to do. “Laster, I dotn think you will ever be able to see them again,” I said carfuly. “what do you mean Serenity?” he asked. “well my mother has been dead for a while, Ri’-my father killed her, when she was trying to give me to Qui gon, so he could take me with him to the temple, I was three when that happened,” I said. “Master Ri’um, killed Master Tei’yn, but he…. He loved her… she was why he wanted to leave the order, she had become pregnant with you so he left takeing her with to protect her, and you,” he said. “she didn’t want him to abuse me, so she took me and ran, he was blinded with the want to become ruler of the galaxy, and having me as his heir, that she was taking away from him, and he just snaped,” I said. “that’s horrible, I cant believe… wait you said ‘I wouldn’t be able to see “them” again’ why what happened to Ri’um…” he asked. “well on my mission to capture him, he instead captured me, and took me to the kadavo system to be a slave while they broke my spirit, count Dooku was there too, and caught on to his plan to take me as his apprence and kill Dooku, and Sidious, become the next lords, my father was angered by this and lunged at dooku, but was cut down in an instant, he didn’t even stand a chance,” I said. “so there both dead… thanks for telling me Serenity, I appreciate it,” laster said, and I finished my dinner before biding them both farwell leaveing to my room.

On my way to my room however, I went past Obi-wan’s room, and against my better judgement, I went inside. His room was the picture of clean, and being a member on the council he had a bigger room than most Jedi, it smelled like him. I went and layed down on his bed, being fully engulphed by his amazing sent, this was were he slept on most nights when he wasn’t away from the temple on missions. I grabed one of his pillows and wraped my arms around it, culrling into a ball, with the pillow in the center, and buried my face in the pillow, in his sent, I miss him so much, it had only been a little over three days since it happened, but everything still hurt, my heart ached more than it ever has, and smelling his sent on the pillow, only made it slightly better before making it worse by realizing its not actually him, I think I really have fallen in love with Obi-wan, and now I’ll never see him again, never hear his amazingly smooth, corosauntian accent, the way his beard scratched my face when he was showing me how to be in a good fighting position, his caloused, strong, yet still soft, hands that I had grown used to caressing my face, his sarcastic and dry sense of humor, which half the time when you would think its humor, its actualy not, his amazingly genuen, but oh so very rare smile, and I’ll never be able to see his brilliant cobolt eyes, that were just so beautiful, look at me ever again. I was in his room just laying on his bed hugging his pillow, for almost an hour before I desided it was probably best if I left and go to my own room, before anyone sees me in here, or force forbid if I fall asleep and someone finds me comeing out of his room in the morning. I was getting off of his bed already missing his sent, and paused looking at the pillow, and grabed it taking it with me before I left, to my room, hugging it as I went to sleep, on my own bed, engolghed by his sent, its almost like he was laying there with me. Oh how I wish that were true.

The next day, I woke up at some point, im not sure when it was, because when I did I didn’t get up, just stayed face buried in his pillow, in his sent. I didn’t want to get up, I don’t care if I didn’t eat, don’t care if I missed breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I lifted my head up a little bit to check the time, it was late, its been nearly a day, nearly to day four of, him being gone. A whole day of not moving from this spot, and I wouldn’t have it anyother way, I wanted to just be engulphed by him, not worry about anything else. Why was the universe so cruel, am I never ment to have any happiness, ment to just be sad my whole life, a dis a pointment to everyone around me, destined to never become a Jedi Knight, I honestly didn’t care anymore, I just wanted him to come back, hug me, though our bond and physicaly, and tell me everythings ok, but that can never happen again. then there was a knock at the door, “Serenity, its laster, I haven’t seen you at all today, have you not gone to get food,” he asked, knocking again, “serenity,” he said. I didn’t move, “just leave me alone,” I shouted to him, I didn’t hear another knock, he must have left.

It was about lunch the next day, I still hadent moved, I could feel my stomach ach with hunger, but that pain was minimule compaired to the pain I felt in my heart, pluse I just didn’t feel like eating. I didn’t want to go though life with out him by my side. Why wasn’t it me, why was that sniper targeting Obi-wan, why him of all people, he was the nicest most forgiveing person in the entire temple. He hated takeing life and would much rather negotiate peacefuly rather than fight, then someone knocked at my door again, “Serenity come on this isn’t heathy, you need to eat something, I don’t think Obi-wan would have wanted this,” Laster said. “leave me alone, how could you know what he wanted,” I shouted at him. “well I don’t know exactly, but I know he wouldn’t you to starve yourself, he has always cared about you takeing care of your health,” he said back. “just go away, leave me alone,” I said again, and he left again.


	23. Secrets are told

Day five since Obi-wan was killed, it was nearing Dinner time again, when there was a knock at the door, “laster how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone,” I shouted, not moveing from Obi-wan’s pillow. Then I hurd the door open, and he steped inside. “laster hasn’t anyone ever told you its rude to just barge in to someone elses room,” I said, still not moving from my pillow. “and if I’m not Laster,” asked Anakin. “it dosent change a thing Anakin, I still want to be left alone,” I said. “laster tells me you haven’t left you room for a few days now, you need to eat at some point,” Anakin said, blatinly ignoreing me. “no I don’t, I just want to be left alone,” I said. “I know for a fact that Obi-wan wouldn’t want you to ruin your health because you were sad about his death, and if he knew he would feel horrible, that he is causeing it,” he said, I was about to say something but he piped up before I could. “and don’t even say anything along the lines of ‘I don’t know what he would want’ you might have known him longer, but I’ve been his Padawan longer than you have,” he said. “I just don’t feel like doing anything,” I said. “ok that’s it, you need to sit up, and let go of that pillow, and talk to me face to face, not face to pillow,” he said before grabing the pillow, Obi-wan’s pillow, I jerked it away from him sitting up, “no don’t touch his…” I shouted but trailed off, I was caught. “is this one of his pillows, did you take one of his pillows,” he said he sounded kinda like he was teasing me. I looked away not letting go of the pillow, and slowly noded my head. “heheh no wonder you were clutching it so hard when I came in the door, its ok to miss him Serenity, but you cant let it ruin your life,” he said, I stayed silent for a bit before responding. “I love him Anakin, I was in love with him, and now hes gone, I’ll never see him again, I don’t want to continue without him,” I said, he shifted closer to me putting a hand on my shoulder. “to be quite honest I’m not entirely sure he is actually dead,” he said. “what, what are you talking about, you and I both saw him, he was cold, how could he not be dead, don’t get me wrong I want him to be alive more than anyone, but its imposible,” I said. “yeah I know but I can feel him still thought the force, have you sensed it,” he asked, now that he brought it up, I could still feel him, the bond was still there too, and that’s not normal, normaly the bond breaking from the death of one, causes most of the pain of loss, but it hasn’t yet, I had been to busy morning his death to see it. “I hadn’t thought about it much, with everything going on, but now that you have brought it to my attention I can see what you mean, it is weird that I can still sense him, and even weirder that the bond is still well intacked” I said, “see, I think it means he is still alive, but I have no idea how, or where he could be,” he said. “yes this is perplexing,” I said. “come on then Serenity, lets go get you something to eat, we can talk more about it over food, you have got to be starving,” he said, and as it on cue my stomach growled, loudly at that. “ok,” I said, getting up and followed him out the room, leaveing Obi-wan’s pillow behind.

After we, finished eating dinner, and man let me tell you that food tasted so good, granted I hadn’t eating for a few days, but still, Anakin, and I were called to the council chambers, for what I have no idea, it couldn’t be about my training or anything, seeing as how Anakin was also called. I think Anakin was just as confused as I was about being called to the council chambers. Once we entered inside, we saw that most of the masters were actually back on coruosaunt, only two or three of them were holo perjections, Anakin, and I came to the center of the circle, and bowed greeting the masters, I instinctedly looked to Obi-wan’s council chair, and once I saw that it was empty, my heart sank. “do you know why we have called you two here,” Master windu asked. “no Masters, it was out of the blue, I have no idea, and I think I can say the same for Serenity,” said Anakin. “its regarding Master Kenobi’s death, we find that its become imparitive that we tell you the truth, so you don’t accidently hurt him,” Master windu said, now I was getting really confused, what was he talking about, truth about his death, what truth, and why were they worried about, him being accidently hurt. “what do you mean Master how could I accidently hurt him,” asked Anakin, im glad he was able to ask because I mind was raceing to much to make coherent sentances. “I mean that, Master Kenobi isn’t actually dead, it was just a desgise so he could go undercover, as the bounty hunter, who ‘killed’ him,” Mace said. “why didn’t we hear about this, I could have helped him,” Anakin said, it was apparent that he was upset, I was still trying to wrap my head around what master windu said, ‘Kenobi isn’t actually dead’ it that true was Obi-wan still alive, Mace wouldn’t lie about something like that would he, but then why didn’t Obi-wan tell me, does he not trust me. “it was important to make it convincing, your reactions are what sold his death to the sniper,” said Master Windu, they didn’t tell us so we could make it more convincing, what were we to them, don’t they know how much it hurts to lose someone, them just saying he is alive after him being dead for a week dosent erace the pain of loss felt over that week, do they understand that, did Obi-wan know that they didn’t tell us. I couldn’t stay in there I had to leave and be alone so I could try and comprehend what was just told to me, “excuse me masters,” I said before bowing to them, and then left the room, before anyone else could breath a word.

Once I reached my room, I jumped in to bed, grabing his pillow, and buring my face in It again, his sent helped to calm me down, I had started to cry in to the pillow. He promised me he would’t leave if he could help it, but maybe he thought they would tell us right after the funeral, dosnt he know its hard to lose someone I figured he would know better than most people in the order, I lost him two times now, and he was alive still, and now it’s a possibility that I could go through loseing him all over again. I mean I was relieved that he was alive still, that I would be able to see him again, hold his hands again, feel his beard again, his hand caressing my cheeks, see his beautiful pircing cobalt eyes, but I also was mad at him, for keeping not only me, but everyone else in the dark, Anakin, his best friend, Padme, Ahsoka… Satine, as much as I was jelious of her, I felt bad for her too, she took it about as bad as I did, and now he could just walz in here like nothing ever happened. I don’t know if I want him too, I don’t know how I would react to seeing him again, living and breathing, warm, unlike when I last saw him, uncancious, unmoving, and cold. Would I be happy to see him again, of course I would, but would I be able to forgive him very easily for putting me through that, im not so sure, but then again, love is blind.

It had been about two days since the council had told us that Obi-wan wasn’t actually dead, I had hardly left my room, only went out to eat lunch, Laster and hope would constantly come by, and try to cheer me up or get me out of my room, but I refused more than ever, and stayed in my room, with the onlything that calmed me down, at least as of right now, Obi-wan’s pillow. The only reason Anakin wasn’t comeing by also was because he went with them to naboo, where apparently the Chanceler was going to be kidnapped. He left a day ago, it was already growing near to dinner time again, and I like the rest of the days I had no inclinations to move, and yet again there was another knock on the door, who it was I had no idea, it was probably Laster or hope, again, perhaps both, or maybe Anakin is back, and wanted to check on me, dosent really matter much, im not getting up regardless. When I didn’t respond there was another knock a bit harder, they know im in here they must think I didn’t hear it. “please just leave me alone how many times are you guys going to keep comeing here and trying to get me out of my room, its not like im starving myself anymore, ok,” I said, there was no answer, but after a second I hurd the click of the door, and instantly in knew it wasn’t hope or laster, they have never opened the door, either it was Anakin, or they were getting more confident. “Anakin you cant just keep bargeing in to people’s rooms,” I said, he almost didn’t let me finish my seltance before he responded. “would you believe me if I said I wasn’t Anakin,” they said, in a smooth corosaunty accent that I knew all to well. Instantly I looked up at the man standing in my door way. Tears were pricking at the sides of my eyes, as I stared in disbelief. “Obi?” I questioned, as I stood up from my bed slowly walking toards him. “yes its me Serenity, I’m here,” he said. I was standing in front of him, looking up in to his eyes as he looked down at me. I reached up and held his face in my hands, I caressed his face feeling his cheeks, his soft skin, his prickly beard, I could actually touch him it wasn’t just my imagination, I let my hands guide themselves down his neck and on to his tunic, on his sholders, before going futher down his arms to his hands, grazing over his finger tips, before grabing his hands entertwining them with mine. My tears were running down my face now, but I still wasn’t making a sound. I untangled one of my hands from his but grabed his hand, and brought it up, holding it against my face, his strong, caloused hands against my face, was a much welcomed feeling, that I missed. I didn’t have to hold his hand there, he was keeping it there himself now caressing my face, wiping the tears that were running down my face, but I needed to keep touching him, afraid that if I let go he will diapear again. “I’m here serenity, please stop crying,” he said, as he brought my head closer to his chest, and kissed my forehead before, pressing my head in to his chest, and moving his hand to caress the back of my head. I releaced his hands and they shot around his body, holding him in a hug. “you… you were dead I felt your face… you were cold…” I said between sobs. “sh sh I know im sorry, but I had to so I could go undercover and accomplish the mission,” he said. “you promised me, you promised you wouldt leave, why didn’t you tell me,” I asked. “I know I know, im sorry, I didn’t mean to break my promise, but I needed it to be convincing,” he said. “you made me go through losing you, losing another master, and in the same way that Master Fliviar’alin died no less,” I said. “I know, I’m incredibly sorry Serenity, never again, I swear to my connection to the force, I will never leave you, or go anywhere without you first knowing,” he said. “promise,” I asked. “yes of course cross my heart,” he said, then there was a pause while I started to calm down in his arms, his pillow is nothing compared to the real him. “have you eaten dinner yet,” he asked, and I just shook my head. “then come on, I wont have you miss another meal at all, I was upset to find out that you wernt eating for 4 days straight or so,” he said, as he broke the hug to look at me in the eyes. “sorry master,” I said. “no none of that, just come on lets go get something to eat,” he said, and we left to go get dinner. His pillow still on my bed, he doesn’t need to know, and its not like he will miss it.


	24. The Cold is a Bigger Enemy Than You Think

It was probably a month or so later, me and Obi-wan have been on a mission to a snow planet, not hoth, no this one wasn’t originaly saposed to be able to inhabit life, but a few varying races of people desided to colonize it, and now here we were, it wasn’t a hard mission, just establishing relations with the people here, and they were more than willing, there was more than one complication, between various clans of people across the planet, but overall we were able to unite them as one, and get them to support the republic, even helped them vote for there own ruler, and senator, right now we were heading back to our main camp site. We were takeing the senator with us back to corosaunt, so she can speak for her people, sense we were also done with the planet, and we had just reached a fork in the road, “I think this way is quicker,” Obi-wan said, pointing to the right. “I don’t know Master I think this is the faster way,” I said pointing to the left. “I think I agree with Master Kenobi,” the senator piped up. “how bout this, you take the senator, and go that way, and I’ll go this way, we can do a little bet,” I said, “what of the troopers opinions,” asked Obi-wan. “I’ll respect if they choose to go with you, but I’m still going left,” I said. “very well then, what were you wagering,” Obi-wan asked. “you can train me in anyway you see fit, and I cant complain, but if I win, you have to do my chours for a month,” I said, holding out my hand. “sounds fair,” he said then grabed my hand, shaking it, “deal,” he finished. of course cody, and Obi-wan’s two other clone chose to go with him, they trust him with there life, but my three, though they were choosing to go with me, I could tell its not what they wanted to do. “guys you don’t have to come with me I can tell that you don’t think it’s the right way to go,” I said. “no sir, I do believe that this is the right way to go,” nexus said, and then next to him, spot was nodding his head. “I appreciate your loyalty but, I can tell your lieing, please by all means go with master Kenobi, I’ll be fine, and I wont take it to heart,” I said to them. “yes sir,” they both said reluctant, then hesitated to go with master Kenobi, who hadn’t left yet either. “Carter, go on,” I said. “sorry sir,” he questioned. “go with master Kenobi, everyone seems to think that it is the right way to go,” I said. “not me sir, I believe in the superstition that the ‘right’ way is not always ‘right’,” he said. “alright then I guess your with me,” I said. “hey Serenity, get ready to do that training, because I am definantly winning,” Obi-wan called out as he was leaveing. “we will see Master, I just hope your ready for a months load of chours,” I said, and me and Captain Carter left as well. 

About thirty minutes in to our walk back a horrible blizzard picked up. “are you doing ok Carter,” I asked him. “yes sir, cold never hurt anyone,” he said chuckling. “well I think there are a lot of people who beg to differ,” I said. “ok let me rephrase, the cold never bothered me,” he said, I just chuckled. “I never was one for heat either,” I said. Then it went silent as we kept on trecking forward, Carter to my right. I was trying to hold up my hand to be able to see where we were going, I could feel my hand getting numb, so I tried to concentrate on the force to bring heat to my hand, but it was hardly working. My pace started to slow, as I felt the cold seep in to my boots, freezing my feet. “I hope we didn’t take a wrong turn, this blizzard is making it hard to see where we are going,” I said, Carter was slightly in front of me now, but he stoped in his tracks, and then looked around, lucky bastard had a helmet. “we appear to have been going in a slight curve away from camp,” he said. Damn it, I knew I felt something off. He turned in the direction towards camp, and started walking that way, and I followed slowly behind him. “dang it, now im going to lose my bet,” I said chuckling trying to lighten the mood. “its alright sir, if its any consolation, I was also wrong,” he said. “I suppose that’s true, but now I have to do what ever he has planed for his stupid training, and im not even aloud to complain, I cant imagen what he is going to make me do,” I said. “perhaps you can ask general Skywalker, he was his Padawan too, and knowing Anakin, he probably earned himself, many a times, General Kenobi’s special training,” Carter said. “thats true, I’ll ask him, when we get back, if Obi-wan dosent deside to do it on the ship,” I said, Carter just chuckled. “I guess you’ll be at a loss then Commander,” he said, then he looked back when he realized I wasn’t next to him. “Commander, are you ok, your pace is slowed,” he asked. “yes Carter, just a bit tired, and this blasted Blizzard doesn’t help any,” I said, continueing to walk forward. “sir your hand is turning blue, do you want my gloves,” he asked. “no I’ll be fine, Carter, besides you need your gloves,” I said. “sir your shivering, this isn’t good, you need to warm up,” he said. “I would be fine, its just this damn blizzard,” I said, and as if on cue, there was a big gust of freezing wind, that blew at me knocking me over, and in to the cold snow. “Commander,” he yelled, and rushed over to my side. “I’m fine Carter,” I said trying to get up, but my legs were to numb to get myself back up. “no your not sir, honestly, your as bad as General Kenobi, its ok to feel pain, to get help when you need it, especially on the battle field, you Jedi should be takeing care of yourselves better, we clones were replaceable, but you aren’t, there wont be another, Serenity Ranseir, or Obi-wan Kenobi,” he said, helping me up putting my arm around his neck, and his other arm around my torso. “that’s where your wrong Carter, your lives aren’t anyless important then ours, with out you where would I be, we need clones to tell us when we are being to stubern for our own good, to help us even when we may ask or want it,” I said, and he started to walk forward holding on to me, I was able to move my feet to help take some of my weight off of him, but it was too numb to be stedy. “I suppose your right sir, you always are,” he said, and we continued walking. “I wouldn’t say always, I was wrong about the short cut,” I said. “perhaps not, we were stearing off course remember,” he said. “oh right,” I confermed. As we kept walking I was basicly drawing my feet in the snow, not picking them up all the way, I was still moving them in front to walk, and help hold my weight, but then why I tried to move one of my feet forward, it didn’t move causing me to fall face first in to the snow, the cold was almost too much, and I nearly went unconscious right there. “sir,” Carter said frantic, and lifted me up again, tying to get me to stand, but with out my other leg, nearly all of my weight was on him. “carter just leave me, im dead weight, I’ll just slow you down even more,” I said. “usually I would listen to you, because you tend to know whats best, but no sir, I’m not leaveing you again, if I leave you this time, you probably will die,” he said continueing to walk forward, I tried my best to help him but I was basicly hoping with out the feeling of my other leg, and its only a mater of time before- and down I went again, I couldn’t feel either of my feet. “Commander come on we gotta get you to some shelter,” he said, trying to help me up again. “no Carter I cant feel my legs there too numb from the cold, just leave me, I value your life more than my own, please… save… your…self,” was all I managed to say before I went unconscious.

“sir, sir, come on sir, I need you to stay with me, we need to get you to some heat… damn it you really should’t value your life less than ours, there are millions of me, and only one of you,” I said trying to wake her up, but it was no use, so I put her hands over my sholders and lifted her up on to my back, and continued walking forward, I was going to help her this time, I wasn’t going to let her suffer. I kept walking for what felt like thirty more minutes, and the Blizzard had long since picked up even more, ‘we should have reached the camp by now’ I thought to myself, as I looked around checking our placement ‘it should be dew east , unless we past it,’ I thought continueing to look around, but there was nothing to gage which way to go, exept for the compass in my helpmet, but little that will do us if we past it, or changed positions of where we were relative to the camp. ‘damn it I’m lost I have no idea which way to go, perhaps im wrong, and its just a little ways ahead,’ I thought and continued walking forward, I could feel the effects of the cold affecting me now, even with all my armor on, my feet were dragging In the snow, only making them colder, it wasn’t long before they had gon numb too, I was staggering all over the place to, keep walking forward, and then I fell. I rushed to push Serenity, to the side and on her back, great now we both are done for. In a last ditch effort I grabed her and pulled her into my chest trying to keep her the warmest I could do for right now, I took my helmet off, and put it on her head, her nose was starting to turn blue. I just layed there holding her, but im a horrible heater, especially right now, but it was the best I had, I hopeing preying that some one would come and find us.

“ok lets see, I don’t see Serenity anywhere, or Carter, I won,” I said to myself chuckling. “I knew you were right, Master Kenobi, perhaps that training she now has to do will help your padawan realize when to listen,” the Senator said. “well, there is no harm in a little harmless competition, but I have something else in mind anyway for her training, and she cant say no,” I said. “sir, how long do you till they get here,” cody asked me. “well it took us 15 minutes to get here, so I would think no more than 15 more for them,” I said. “alright sir, and should we start loading up the ship,” he asked. “uhh yes cody, but leave one of the good tents, with a few heaters, I’m going to wait for them,” I said. “yes sir, right away,” cody said, and then took off, the other four clones following him, as he tells the other clones to load up. I sure hope they don’t take too long to get here, we need to be getting home.

15 minutes came and went, I had the senator board with most of the other troopers, but Cody wouldn’t have it, he, along with, Nexus and Spot, waited with me in the tent. There was no sign of them, and there was a horrible blizzard that started just a few minutes ago. “sir-“ cody was going to ask a question again, but I cut him off. “I know cody, and I have no idea where they are or when they could be back,” I said. “I’m sure there fine, they will be here any minute now,” I said, trying to stay positive.

Another thirty minutes passed, and still no sign of them, and to make matters worse the storm was picking up even more. It was stupid to say I was a little worried, I was worrying way worse than the three clones sitting with me. I brought my conunicator up to my mouth, “serenity do you read me, are you ok, where are you, whats your location,” I said into it, but there was just static, I tried Carter. “Captain, where are you two, its been an hour, whats your current situation,” I asked, still static. “there comunicators, must be frozen,” Cody said. I didn’t respond, I just used the force to try and find Serenity, her end of the bond however was silent, making it that much more difficult to pinpoint where she was… I was sensing a patern. My mind became uneasy, why would her side of the bond be silent, I didn’t feel any walls or even shields for that matter, just silence. Either she was… dead… or just unconious, I was hopeing for the latter of the two. I tried to feel her through the force again, to get a location of somekind, she wasn’t that far, but I could only get a facinity of where she was, and it wasn’t exactly a small area, one thing I did know though was that she wasn’t walking or moveing, she was staying put, oh please tell me shes not dead, please tell me its not to late. “cody we need to go get them, there in trouble,” I said, “yes sir, should I go get some more renforcments,” no theres no time, you three will be enough, just com them and tell some troopers to be ready for when we get back,” I said. It took us little to no time to get to the area where I sensed Serenity comeing from, she still hadn’t moved, luckily for us though the Blizzard had died down, and almost stoped. “ok everyone spread out, I couldn’t sense exactly where Serenity was, I could only get an area, so stay in sight, and if you see anything tell me,” I said, and we started walking forward combing the area for any signs of them passing through here. It actually didn’t take long for some one to find something. “sir I’ve found something,” spot shouted, he was at the end of the line. We all rushed over to him, and he pointed to the ground, “I’ve found foot prints, but only one set, and they look rather big to be Serenity’s,” Spot said. “I see why they call you spot,” I said, “Spot put your foot in one of the tracks,” I said, and he did so. It was a perfect match, this was Carter, he had been through here. “hmm, it appears as though, he wasn’t taking his full strids, and look here, there are light drag marks going the same way, come on lets follow them, I think Carter went this way carrying Serenity, on his back,” I said, and then we took off following them, they went for quite aways, before disappearing completely. “where did they go,” I questioned. “maybe they didn’t,” Nexus said. “ok spread out again, do a seach, they have to be close,” I yelled, but before we could there was movment from under the snow, where the tracks stoped. I got down and started shovling snow out of the way, and I found a helmet. “no wait come help me dig them out there here,” I shouted, and they all rushed over and started shovling with me. Carter had wraped himself around Serenity, and put his helmet on her, once we got them all the way out, Carter stired, and opened his eyes. “General, good to see you, I was wondering if you were ever going to find us,” he said, as funny as ever Carter. “General, the Commander, needs to get somewhere warm,” he said. “so do you,” I said, before grabing Serenity up bridal style. “cody I need you to carry Carter,” I said. “yes sir,” he said and went to pick him up, Carter tried to protest but he was to weak to actually do anything about it. As we were walking back, I used the force to try and warm her up, and it worked a little bit, she even regained consciousness. “m-m-m-mas-s-s-sterrrrr, I d-d-d-don’t-t-t, l-l-l-like, s-s-snow, anym-m-m-more,” she said, and I just chuckled, “good to see you still have your sense of humor,” I said. “its f-f-f-funny, I d-d-d-don’t reallhy f-f-feel anyth-th-thing,” she said, but I didn’t see that as funny, and then I noticed she stoped shivering. “Master, don’t be sad, please…” she said. “wh-why would I be sad,” I asked. “I’m not going to last long, Master, I think you can sense that… but its ok, I… I think I’m ready… to become one with the force… I think its my time… and that’s ok…” she said. “no that’s not true, Serenity, your going to be fine, your going to live, and become a Jedi knight, together, were going to be knights together,” I said. “no master you andi both know that’s not true, I’ve looked to the future, and the force didn’t show my anything,” she said. “no Serenity, your going to be ok, and become a knight, every since you were little you’ve wanted to become a knight with me, and your going to your so close, you cant give up, not now, not on me,” I said. “I’m not giving up, Obi, I would never give up on you, never, there is no one more important to me than you, but I don’t deside when my time is Obi, you know that, the force takes us when its our time, and that’s ok,” she said, when did she become the wise one. “no Serenity, its not your time yet though, I cant lose you, not now,” I said. “don’t cry Obi,” she said, that infernal nickname, it was only making it worse, she hadly ever called me that anymore, and now when she is, its when she is…. No she is not going to die. “i-I’m not-“ I was stoped mid sentence when I tear fell off of my face, and I saw it land on her cheek. “its ok obi, I’ll say hello to Master Qui gon, and Master Fliviar’alin for you… heh, I’ll get to see Fliviar’alin again, I missed her so much, oh and master… go to Satine, I know you love her, and she loves you very much too, don’t let the code get in the way of that, there are other Jedi, who have lovers, and they are not turning to the darkside anytime soon,” she said. “wh-what S-Satine, no Serenity, I don’t,” I paused mid sentence when she passed out in my arms again, “I love you,” I finished. I had no time to waist, I had to get her on board the ship now, I wasn’t looseing her, she wasn’t going to die on me. “come on, we need to get them abored the ship now, if we want to save them,” I said before running off towards the ship, the three clones following close behind.


	25. The Calmingness of Voices

Obi-wan left the room to go find a healer, then I noticed Anakin standing in the door way. “so how you feeling,” asked Anakin. “I feel fine, just really drained I guess, I cant believe I was out for more than two weeks,” I said. “yeah I’m almost certain everyone is going to be surprised that you woke up,” he said. “yeah, it seems everyone thought I wouldn’t wake up, exept for Obi-wan,” I said. “yes well, the confidence that Obi-wan had in you wakeing, made me believe too, but that’s besides the point I have something I wish to ask you,” Anakin said, he got very serious, something he almost never does. “what is it Anakin, did something happen, you never get this serious,” I said. “oh no nothing happened, I just want to make sure of something, im pretty sure I know the answer but I juat want to be sure,” he said. “well sure, just ask away,” I said. “ok, if Obi-wan was to proclaim his love to you, and ask you to run away with him, would you go with him,” he asked, I went stone cold, why would he ask something like that. “quite joking Anakin, he would never do that, the order is his life, and he dosent even love me,” I said. “force, you and him are so alike, neither of you can see that the other likes you, but anyway, lets put it as an if then, if he did love you, and ask you to run away with himm, what would you do,” he asked. “well…. I… I don’t know, I love him, very much I do, I would follow him to the end of the cosmos if I could, but were would we go what would we do, we would have no way of income, no way to get food and shelter, and being that we ran from the order, we would not be wanted much anywhere, so I’m not sure if I would go with him, but if he was determinded that that’s what he wanted to do, I think I would follow him,” I said, and I could see him physicaly relax. “ok that’s what I thought you would say,” he said. “Anakin, why ask me that question, why now all of a sudden,” I asked. “well, its easy for me to see it, but apparently, neither of you can, he loves you Serenity, he hardly left this room in the past two and a half weeks, even when yoda, came to him, a week ago, to tell him, he needed to return to his duties, and let you go, he couldn’t, and he told yoda that, told him that he would do anything to save you, he loves you, he does I know he does,” Anakin said, and it made my heart flutter to hear him say it, to hear someone say that the person that I loved loved me back, but my heart broke once more when I realized what it truly was. “your wrong Anakin, he may love, and be attached to me, but not the way that I am, he probably just loves me like his own child, or sister, I know he loves you like his brother,” I said, he just chuckled, coldly it seemed. “and still you refuse to believe it, Jeez you two are so stubbern,” he said. Then Obi-wan came back and a healer followed him in to the room. The healer immediately started looking me over, pokeing and proding me to check how I was, they told me I was able to leave within the hour, just had to do some stuff and get me discarged. “well, im going to go, I have to check up on Ahsoka, ill be seeing you around,” Anakin said and then left. Obi-wan and I were now just sitting in an akward silence, I desided it was lasting too long. “well you’ve looked better,” I said jokeingly, he chuckled but not much, only once or twise really. “I would say the same to you but compared to how you were brought here you do look better,” he said, I chuckled at his joke. “yes well being a frozen human being, and turning blue, isn’t a good look for anyone,” I said, he didn’t chuckled back though, he seemed to get slightly pale in the face actually, my smile dropped. “its ok Obi, relax, it was just a joke,” I said, he flinched when I said ‘Obi’, he seemed off about something. “Obi? Is everything alright,” I asked. “ahh, yes young one everything is fine,” he said. “it dosnt seem that way, did something happen while I was out, or is there a mission that we have been assigned that your worried about, if so you don’t have to worry I feel perfectly fine, just a little sluggish,” I said. “oh no we don’t… well actually I’m not sure, I haven’t really spoken to anyone on the council since… and there wasn’t any discution of a mission or anything, I’ll have to go check on that later,” he said. “then did something happen, because you seem off, not like yourself, at least not entirely,” I said. “no no… nothing happened,” he said, but sounded like he was hideing the truth. “Obi, you know you can tell me anything, nothing could make me stop…” I was about to say something I would have very much regreted, “being proud to call you my master,” I finished, my stumble of words for some reason added to the akward silence. “trust me, its nothing... just… Anakin, he told me something and I cant stop thinking about it now,” he paused, oh no did Anakin have a similar talk with Obi-wan that he had with me, did he tell Obi-wan that I liked him. “and I still cant stop thinking about what you had said… about you dieing,” he finished, maybe he was still worried about bringing me on future missions, that I might actually die. “I’m sorry master, I never ment to worry you, and I think the numbing of the cold just made me think it was my time, but don’t worry, I promise I wont ever do that again… as long as you wont leave me either,” I said, he sighed. “Serenity, you know I cant promise my own safty, its imposible to predict weather or not I…” I trailed off when he locked eyes with me and then changed his deminer, and he sighed again. “ok, I will do my best to stay out of danger, but you have to do the same,” he said, and then I smiled. “how hard can getting into trouble be if I’m by your side, or in the temple,” I joked, he chuckled too, that akward air was finally leaving the atmosphere. “though im not sure how safe my side can be, I’ll do my best to make it safer,” he joked back. Then the healer came back finally and said that everything was done and that I was free to go, so with that Obi-wan and I left the medical wing, and went about our business. “I’m sorry to have to leave you right after you got out of the medical wing, but I really should go check in with the council, I haven’t exactly been in there in over two weeks,” he said, and I chuckled. “then you better get going master, I’ll see you at dinner though, and you better be there, I don’t want you skiping anymore meals,” I said, then he chuckled. “yes ma’am,” he said, and then left for the council chambers. 

I desided to go back to my chambers, get cleaned up, get a new set of clothes on, since I hadn’t done either since before I went in to the coma, and it felt great being able to take a shower. I got out of the shower after about thirty minutes, and used to towel to dry my hair, rubbing it vigerously over my head, creating a wild mess of hair that went down to about half of my sholder blade, and one section in the frount that went down just above my bellybutton. Ii had gotten a new set of robes on and was now combing though my hair, pulling part of it back in to a small ponytail that sat above the rest of my hair, and was working on my braid making sure to put the beads in the right spot. I did a once over in the mirror making sure everything was inplace, and it was, of course. I desided it was a nice chance to relax a little bit, maybe meditate, make sure my mind is still fine from being in a coma, and nearly frozen. I went in to my bedroom sitting on the bed and started meditateing, checking every portion of my mind, and everything seemed fine. Then I hurd a voice, “honey,” it was a female voice that I wasn’t framiliar with, and it didn’t sound like it came from my mind, its like some one from with in the room was calling out to me, but I never hurd anyone knock let alone enter. I opened my eyes, and standing before me was a young women standing in the middle of my bedroom, she looked slightly framilliar but I couldn’t remember from where, and, a most distinctive feature, she was blue and transparent. “my, how you have grown,” she said, looking at me with a wide genuine smile on her face, she was in jedi robes. “who, who are you,” I asked. “oh I’m sorry you don’t remember me, I’m Ta’yn, your mother,” she said, and then my mind was fluded with the last images of her that I had witnessed from my dream from what seemed like a very long time ago. “Mom, but… but how, your dead, Darth Ringjer killed you, I saw it… when I was very young,” I said, and her smile droped. “you shouldn’t call your father that name, he… he has good in him… he’s not like that anymore,” she said, and then she smiled again, just not as big. “and I am dead sweetheart, but I was able to manifest myself though the force,” but how, how is that possible, once you die you become one with the force… and how can you say that about him, he killed you, and tried many times to get me to turn to the darkside, before nearly killing me, and then later kidnapping me, before getting himself killed.” I said. “Qui-gon helped me, it is possible to retain your being in after death, it takes quite a bit of training though, and light heart,” and she frowned again before contunieing, “I know what your father has done, but he was clouded, he is a very lonely man, everything he ever did was for you or for me, he just didn’t go down the right path to do that, and once he went over the edge, it consumed him, before he realized what he was doing, he was pushing everyone away from him, and killing the people closest to him, but he truly is a changed man,” she said. “Qui-gon, but you, your not light in the heart, you’re a sith too just like Rinjger, and I cant believe he could ever be brought back to the dark, I’ve never hurd of anything like that happening,” I said. “you misunderstand young one, I ran away from the order with your father, I never pledged myself with any organization after that, your father however looked to the dark side to try and find ways to protect us, and possibly help bring peace to the galaxy, I had told him that he wasn’t allowed to train you unless you wanted to, and that if you should want to go train as a jedi, we would send you to the temple, but you wanted to be just like your father,” she chuckled, remanising, before continueing with her story, “everything was fine at first, he was just understanding it the using your passion to help you, but as he kept doving deeper, that’s how we were looseing him, he kept getting consumbed by what it was teaching him to do, he wanted more and more, untill I desided it was too much, and took you away,” she said. “so you didn’t fall to the darkside, then why did you two leave the order, your Padawan, your family,” I asked. “well we were in love, and we knew that we only wanted each other, we had done a good job at keeping it a secret, im pretty sure only Qui-gon knew, and maybe our padawans, Laster, and Fliviar’alin, but then I became pregnant, and we knew that it would be imposible to hide what had happened, that we had an attachment to each other, and a very strong one at that, Ri’um desided that we should run away together, before the council can do or say anything about it, and before they could deside to kick us out of the order,” she finished, I don’t think I ever realized that they had ran away together two jedi who only cared about there love, it kinda sounded framilliar, but, he dosent love me the way I love him, I guess not everyone can have there happy endings. “wait you were master Fliviar’alin’s master,” I asked, she chuckled. “yes, I hadn’t realized that she had become a master yet though,” she said smiling, and I felt really guilty, had she not seen her in the after life, I distinctly rememeber when I was in the coma talking to Fliviar, and Qui gon, they both are able to persist after death so I would have assumed they would have seen each other, I guess not. “oh… no… she’s not… she was my master… she never got a chance too… too see the end of my training,” I said, she fround. “oh I see, well I’m glad to know that she chose my daughter to train in the ways of the force, I’m proud of her, very much,” she said, then something prossesed in to my head. “wait why did you keep saying, that Ringjer was a better man now, he’s dead, and he died full of hatred,” I said, then out of nowhere another being came in to view, also blue and see though, it was him, and I was dumbfounded. “that’s because I renounced my dark ways, and with help from Qui gon and Ta’yn was able to come back to the light,” he said. I got mad, but tears started streaming down my face, at a rapid pace, I have no idea why im crying. “you asshole, how could you do any of that, do you have any idea of what you put me though, of what you put mom though, you bastard, selfish prick,” I said tears continued running down my face. “I know, and I know you have every right to be mad at me, I personaly don’t think I deserve anyone in my life… or I guess after life, something I don’t even deserve, but I can’t and won’t be able to say how sorry I am for everything I have done, and it wasn’t untill dooku put an end to me that I was able to regain control of my mind, of the real light side me, no longer tainted my the darkness, but even though all of that, the one thing that was never blinded was my love for you and your mother, and I am so proud of you, where you are now, that you were able to resist the temtation of the darkside, everything that you have become, its incredible, and you will make a more amazing Jedi that I could ever have hoped to be, I will always be here for you we all will anyone you loose we are always there, and we love you, Serenity we love you,” he said, and I could tell that he was genuine too, both of them came up to me and engulphed me in to a hug, it was weired I could feel there warmth, and feel something there but I couldn’t feel the solidness of it, if that makes sence, like if I put my hand on a table, my hand could feel the coldness of the table on my hand and it would stop against the table but I couldn’t physicly feel the table, either way, there comfort was well welcomed, and help to ground me. Ri’um was constantly whispering ‘I’m sorry’ to me, I fanally spoke up. “I’m sorry, dad, I should have never renounced you as my father, I never knew you, just you engulphed by the dark, and I shouldn’t have done that, I love you, I love you both,” I said, in to there no existant sholders. “its ok, its ok, you had every right too, I love you sweety,” he said, I could feel them start to fade away. “we love you sweet heart,” they both said before drifting off in to nothingness, leaving me alone in my room, but it felt like a weight that I never knew I carried was lifted, I was smiling, I wiped away my tears, and went and washed my face. Before I grabed my lightsaber put it on my belt and went to dinner.


	26. Reuniteing with Family

Obi-wan left the room to go find a healer, then I noticed Anakin standing in the door way. “so how you feeling,” asked Anakin. “I feel fine, just really drained I guess, I cant believe I was out for more than two weeks,” I said. “yeah I’m almost certain everyone is going to be surprised that you woke up,” he said. “yeah, it seems everyone thought I wouldn’t wake up, exept for Obi-wan,” I said. “yes well, the confidence that Obi-wan had in you wakeing, made me believe too, but that’s besides the point I have something I wish to ask you,” Anakin said, he got very serious, something he almost never does. “what is it Anakin, did something happen, you never get this serious,” I said. “oh no nothing happened, I just want to make sure of something, im pretty sure I know the answer but I juat want to be sure,” he said. “well sure, just ask away,” I said. “ok, if Obi-wan was to proclaim his love to you, and ask you to run away with him, would you go with him,” he asked, I went stone cold, why would he ask something like that. “quite joking Anakin, he would never do that, the order is his life, and he dosent even love me,” I said. “force, you and him are so alike, neither of you can see that the other likes you, but anyway, lets put it as an if then, if he did love you, and ask you to run away with himm, what would you do,” he asked. “well…. I… I don’t know, I love him, very much I do, I would follow him to the end of the cosmos if I could, but were would we go what would we do, we would have no way of income, no way to get food and shelter, and being that we ran from the order, we would not be wanted much anywhere, so I’m not sure if I would go with him, but if he was determinded that that’s what he wanted to do, I think I would follow him,” I said, and I could see him physicaly relax. “ok that’s what I thought you would say,” he said. “Anakin, why ask me that question, why now all of a sudden,” I asked. “well, its easy for me to see it, but apparently, neither of you can, he loves you Serenity, he hardly left this room in the past two and a half weeks, even when yoda, came to him, a week ago, to tell him, he needed to return to his duties, and let you go, he couldn’t, and he told yoda that, told him that he would do anything to save you, he loves you, he does I know he does,” Anakin said, and it made my heart flutter to hear him say it, to hear someone say that the person that I loved loved me back, but my heart broke once more when I realized what it truly was. “your wrong Anakin, he may love, and be attached to me, but not the way that I am, he probably just loves me like his own child, or sister, I know he loves you like his brother,” I said, he just chuckled, coldly it seemed. “and still you refuse to believe it, Jeez you two are so stubbern,” he said. Then Obi-wan came back and a healer followed him in to the room. The healer immediately started looking me over, pokeing and proding me to check how I was, they told me I was able to leave within the hour, just had to do some stuff and get me discarged. “well, im going to go, I have to check up on Ahsoka, ill be seeing you around,” Anakin said and then left. Obi-wan and I were now just sitting in an akward silence, I desided it was lasting too long. “well you’ve looked better,” I said jokeingly, he chuckled but not much, only once or twise really. “I would say the same to you but compared to how you were brought here you do look better,” he said, I chuckled at his joke. “yes well being a frozen human being, and turning blue, isn’t a good look for anyone,” I said, he didn’t chuckled back though, he seemed to get slightly pale in the face actually, my smile dropped. “its ok Obi, relax, it was just a joke,” I said, he flinched when I said ‘Obi’, he seemed off about something. “Obi? Is everything alright,” I asked. “ahh, yes young one everything is fine,” he said. “it dosnt seem that way, did something happen while I was out, or is there a mission that we have been assigned that your worried about, if so you don’t have to worry I feel perfectly fine, just a little sluggish,” I said. “oh no we don’t… well actually I’m not sure, I haven’t really spoken to anyone on the council since… and there wasn’t any discution of a mission or anything, I’ll have to go check on that later,” he said. “then did something happen, because you seem off, not like yourself, at least not entirely,” I said. “no no… nothing happened,” he said, but sounded like he was hideing the truth. “Obi, you know you can tell me anything, nothing could make me stop…” I was about to say something I would have very much regreted, “being proud to call you my master,” I finished, my stumble of words for some reason added to the akward silence. “trust me, its nothing... just… Anakin, he told me something and I cant stop thinking about it now,” he paused, oh no did Anakin have a similar talk with Obi-wan that he had with me, did he tell Obi-wan that I liked him. “and I still cant stop thinking about what you had said… about you dieing,” he finished, maybe he was still worried about bringing me on future missions, that I might actually die. “I’m sorry master, I never ment to worry you, and I think the numbing of the cold just made me think it was my time, but don’t worry, I promise I wont ever do that again… as long as you wont leave me either,” I said, he sighed. “Serenity, you know I cant promise my own safty, its imposible to predict weather or not I…” I trailed off when he locked eyes with me and then changed his deminer, and he sighed again. “ok, I will do my best to stay out of danger, but you have to do the same,” he said, and then I smiled. “how hard can getting into trouble be if I’m by your side, or in the temple,” I joked, he chuckled too, that akward air was finally leaving the atmosphere. “though im not sure how safe my side can be, I’ll do my best to make it safer,” he joked back. Then the healer came back finally and said that everything was done and that I was free to go, so with that Obi-wan and I left the medical wing, and went about our business. “I’m sorry to have to leave you right after you got out of the medical wing, but I really should go check in with the council, I haven’t exactly been in there in over two weeks,” he said, and I chuckled. “then you better get going master, I’ll see you at dinner though, and you better be there, I don’t want you skiping anymore meals,” I said, then he chuckled. “yes ma’am,” he said, and then left for the council chambers. 

I desided to go back to my chambers, get cleaned up, get a new set of clothes on, since I hadn’t done either since before I went in to the coma, and it felt great being able to take a shower. I got out of the shower after about thirty minutes, and used to towel to dry my hair, rubbing it vigerously over my head, creating a wild mess of hair that went down to about half of my sholder blade, and one section in the frount that went down just above my bellybutton. Ii had gotten a new set of robes on and was now combing though my hair, pulling part of it back in to a small ponytail that sat above the rest of my hair, and was working on my braid making sure to put the beads in the right spot. I did a once over in the mirror making sure everything was inplace, and it was, of course. I desided it was a nice chance to relax a little bit, maybe meditate, make sure my mind is still fine from being in a coma, and nearly frozen. I went in to my bedroom sitting on the bed and started meditateing, checking every portion of my mind, and everything seemed fine. Then I hurd a voice, “honey,” it was a female voice that I wasn’t framiliar with, and it didn’t sound like it came from my mind, its like some one from with in the room was calling out to me, but I never hurd anyone knock let alone enter. I opened my eyes, and standing before me was a young women standing in the middle of my bedroom, she looked slightly framilliar but I couldn’t remember from where, and, a most distinctive feature, she was blue and transparent. “my, how you have grown,” she said, looking at me with a wide genuine smile on her face, she was in jedi robes. “who, who are you,” I asked. “oh I’m sorry you don’t remember me, I’m Ta’yn, your mother,” she said, and then my mind was fluded with the last images of her that I had witnessed from my dream from what seemed like a very long time ago. “Mom, but… but how, your dead, Darth Ringjer killed you, I saw it… when I was very young,” I said, and her smile droped. “you shouldn’t call your father that name, he… he has good in him… he’s not like that anymore,” she said, and then she smiled again, just not as big. “and I am dead sweetheart, but I was able to manifest myself though the force,” but how, how is that possible, once you die you become one with the force… and how can you say that about him, he killed you, and tried many times to get me to turn to the darkside, before nearly killing me, and then later kidnapping me, before getting himself killed.” I said. “Qui-gon helped me, it is possible to retain your being in after death, it takes quite a bit of training though, and light heart,” and she frowned again before contunieing, “I know what your father has done, but he was clouded, he is a very lonely man, everything he ever did was for you or for me, he just didn’t go down the right path to do that, and once he went over the edge, it consumed him, before he realized what he was doing, he was pushing everyone away from him, and killing the people closest to him, but he truly is a changed man,” she said. “Qui-gon, but you, your not light in the heart, you’re a sith too just like Rinjger, and I cant believe he could ever be brought back to the dark, I’ve never hurd of anything like that happening,” I said. “you misunderstand young one, I ran away from the order with your father, I never pledged myself with any organization after that, your father however looked to the dark side to try and find ways to protect us, and possibly help bring peace to the galaxy, I had told him that he wasn’t allowed to train you unless you wanted to, and that if you should want to go train as a jedi, we would send you to the temple, but you wanted to be just like your father,” she chuckled, remanising, before continueing with her story, “everything was fine at first, he was just understanding it the using your passion to help you, but as he kept doving deeper, that’s how we were looseing him, he kept getting consumbed by what it was teaching him to do, he wanted more and more, untill I desided it was too much, and took you away,” she said. “so you didn’t fall to the darkside, then why did you two leave the order, your Padawan, your family,” I asked. “well we were in love, and we knew that we only wanted each other, we had done a good job at keeping it a secret, im pretty sure only Qui-gon knew, and maybe our padawans, Laster, and Fliviar’alin, but then I became pregnant, and we knew that it would be imposible to hide what had happened, that we had an attachment to each other, and a very strong one at that, Ri’um desided that we should run away together, before the council can do or say anything about it, and before they could deside to kick us out of the order,” she finished, I don’t think I ever realized that they had ran away together two jedi who only cared about there love, it kinda sounded framilliar, but, he dosent love me the way I love him, I guess not everyone can have there happy endings. “wait you were master Fliviar’alin’s master,” I asked, she chuckled. “yes, I hadn’t realized that she had become a master yet though,” she said smiling, and I felt really guilty, had she not seen her in the after life, I distinctly rememeber when I was in the coma talking to Fliviar, and Qui gon, they both are able to persist after death so I would have assumed they would have seen each other, I guess not. “oh… no… she’s not… she was my master… she never got a chance too… too see the end of my training,” I said, she fround. “oh I see, well I’m glad to know that she chose my daughter to train in the ways of the force, I’m proud of her, very much,” she said, then something prossesed in to my head. “wait why did you keep saying, that Ringjer was a better man now, he’s dead, and he died full of hatred,” I said, then out of nowhere another being came in to view, also blue and see though, it was him, and I was dumbfounded. “that’s because I renounced my dark ways, and with help from Qui gon and Ta’yn was able to come back to the light,” he said. I got mad, but tears started streaming down my face, at a rapid pace, I have no idea why im crying. “you asshole, how could you do any of that, do you have any idea of what you put me though, of what you put mom though, you bastard, selfish prick,” I said tears continued running down my face. “I know, and I know you have every right to be mad at me, I personaly don’t think I deserve anyone in my life… or I guess after life, something I don’t even deserve, but I can’t and won’t be able to say how sorry I am for everything I have done, and it wasn’t untill dooku put an end to me that I was able to regain control of my mind, of the real light side me, no longer tainted my the darkness, but even though all of that, the one thing that was never blinded was my love for you and your mother, and I am so proud of you, where you are now, that you were able to resist the temtation of the darkside, everything that you have become, its incredible, and you will make a more amazing Jedi that I could ever have hoped to be, I will always be here for you we all will anyone you loose we are always there, and we love you, Serenity we love you,” he said, and I could tell that he was genuine too, both of them came up to me and engulphed me in to a hug, it was weired I could feel there warmth, and feel something there but I couldn’t feel the solidness of it, if that makes sence, like if I put my hand on a table, my hand could feel the coldness of the table on my hand and it would stop against the table but I couldn’t physicly feel the table, either way, there comfort was well welcomed, and help to ground me. Ri’um was constantly whispering ‘I’m sorry’ to me, I fanally spoke up. “I’m sorry, dad, I should have never renounced you as my father, I never knew you, just you engulphed by the dark, and I shouldn’t have done that, I love you, I love you both,” I said, in to there non existant sholders. “its ok, its ok, you had every right too, I love you sweety,” he said, I could feel them start to fade away. “we love you sweet heart,” they both said before drifting off in to nothingness, leaving me alone in my room, but it felt like a weight that I never knew I carried was lifted, I was smiling, I wiped away my tears, and went and washed my face. Before I grabed my lightsaber put it on my belt and went to dinner.


	27. Accidents Happen

As I was heading to the cafeteria ran into, Laster, and Hope, as soon as they saw me going down the hall way they ran up to me. “Serenity!! Is that really you,” Hope yelled as they ran over to me. “yeah it is who else would it be,” I said. “but, you, you were in the medical wing, in a coma, for weeks, even you master was starting to get in horrible condition, and I wouldn’t see him at any of the council meetings,” Laster said, after they had both pulled me into a hug. “yeah I know, I woke up earlier today, and Obi-wan had gone to the council chamber right after we left the med wing,” I said. “we missed you Serenity, we weren’t sure if you would ever wake, and it wasn’t helping, when ever the council would…” Laster said but trailed off his sentence. “what, what would the council do,” I asked, and they releaced me from the hug. “well, after you being in a coma for a week, and noticing, we hadn’t taken any assingments away from the temple, and how often we would check up on you and your master, they started talking with us, trying to help us cope, they would say that we needed to let you go, that there was no point, waiting for you to wake up when you never would,” he said. “wait they didn’t think I would wake up,” I asked. “yeah, most people didn’t think you would, and with the council telling us to let you go, that there was no saveing you because you didn’t wish to be saved, we started not being sure you would ever let go, though we never gave up,” he said. “was it just you two that they would talk with,” I asked. “I don’t think so, I think Anakin had been called a couple times, and I think yoda had gone to Master Kenobi at one point, I cant tell you exactly what was talked about, but I assume it was a similar thing,” he said, why did Obi-wan never tell me. “hmm I had no idea I put everyone though that, I’m sorry, I never ment to put everyone through such hard times,” I said. “no its alright, it wasn’t your fault, I bet your hungry, lets get to the cafeteria, and get some food,” he said. “alright, that’s a plan I can get behind,” I said, and we all continued to the cafeteria, grabed our food, then sat down, it all smelled amazing, it wasn’t long after when Obi-wan entered too, he looked distraught, he noticed where we were sitting and came over with his food sitting down next to me. “hello Master, how was the meeting with the rest of the council members,” I asked. “it was fine Padawan, they were surprised to see me enter, and even more surprised when I told them that you were awake and back to normal,” he said. “but, what happened, you look distraught, did something else happen,” I asked. “yes, well, I’m going to have to go on another mission, alone,” he said. “what why, whats happened,” I asked. “ I cant really discuse it its not a official mission, and the council told me not to go, but I have to someone is in deep trouble, and needs me now, I have to find Anakin after dinner and ask him for a ship I can use, and not be traced, and then ill leave immediately,” he said, I could hear the hint of sorrow in his voice, then I knew who it was. “its satine, isn’t it,” I asked, he didn’t say anything just nodded. I fround slightly, and then smiled again hideing my sorrow. “ok, I understand Master, I hope your mission is a succsess,” I said, and started eating my food. “so do I,” was all he said before he started eating his food also. For the rest of the meal we ate in silence, and Obi-wan was about to leave, presumably for his mission when I stoped him. “wait Ob-Master, can you not depart so soon I want to ask the council for something, and if they approve I would like you to be present,” I asked. “Serenity I really have no time to-,” he cut him self off when he turned and faced me. “alright I suppose I can wait for a little bit, but you’d better hurry,” he said. “thank you master,” I said and we both headed over to the council chambers, Obi-wan entered and went straight for his seat, and then I went to the middle, and bowed to the masters. “called us here you have young Ranseir, what did you wish to ask,” asked Master windu. “I wish to allow a proper funeral, for the knights, Ri’um, and Ta’yn,” I said, the room that was already silent, got even more hushed and akward. The masters seemed rather surprised, either at my request or at my knowlage of knowing them, or perhaps both. They were all exchanging looks from each other, then I glance over to Obi-wan, he seemed most surprised at the request compared to all of them, makes sence he knows what Ri’um put me though, but my mother was right he really is changed. “padawan, why would you request of this, they left the order, and have not returned, even reverted to the darkside teachings,” Master windu spoke up again breaking the silence, and all of the masters eyes were trained on me much more intently than before. “they may have left the order, and broken the code, I’m living proof of that, and my father may even have turned to the darkside for teaching and guidance, but they arnt that way, my mother relinquished the darkside, before she died, that’s how I ended up here, and then died at the hands of my father, and even though he did horrible things, there was still good in him, he was just alone, and was confused, causeing the darksides influence to take control of him until he was engulphed by it, not even realizing what he was doing,” I said, after I had finished talking there was a long period of silence before they started exchanging looks again, maybe they were using the force to converse or something. Then they all brought there attention to Master yoda, as he raised his hand halting there thoughts. “grant your request the council does, but before the service begins, with to speak to you privately, I do,” he said, the reast of the masters were looking at each other, surprised, and then accepted it, not wanting to go against the Master’s wishes. I bowed to them all, “yes master, thank you,” I said. “alright then council agerned,” said Master windu and all the other master started to leave, except for Master yoda, who stayed in his chair, and Obi-wan, who had gotten up from his and came over to my side resting his hand on my sholder. “speak with your Padawan alone, I wish to, Master Kenobi, do not worry, right out, she will be,” Master yoda said, and obi-wan gave my sholder a quick squeeze, before bowing to him, “yes master,” he said, then left the room. “come young one you do not need to be shy, only wish to ask you a few questions I do,” Master yoda said, and I steped closer to him, standing right in frount of him as he sat on his chair. “now, why, wish you do, for your parents to be given a Jedi funeral,” he asked. “well master, they were Jedi too, and even though they deviated from the right path they were able to find it again,” I said. “yes, said this you did, but how do you know, dead they are,” he asked. “well after I woke up I went back to my quarters and they appeared before me, as ghosts or a type of force perjection, some how they were able to learn how to persist after death rather than joining the force,”I explained. “hmmm, explained how this was possible did either of them,” he asked. “sort of master, my mother kind of glossed over it, she had said that only a person who was on the light sided path could be able to persist after death, and that Qui gon had helped them though it,” I said. “Qui gon, but only your parents did you see,” he asked. “sort of master, in my quarters yes, but when I was in my coma, there was a time when I think I was dead or crossing over, Qui gon, and Master Fliviar’alin were there, and they were telling me that is wasn’t my time, that I needed to go back, and shortly there after I woke up, after a pull from Master Kenobi,” I said. “hmm, interesting this development is,” he said. “Master have you ever hurd of Jedi, being able to persist after death,” I asked. “no, Qui gon has come to me before he has, see him I did not, but hear him I did, meditate on this I will, but for now go to the ceremony we must now, reunit lost Jedi to the temple,” he said. “yes master, and again thank you,” I said, and then he got up and we walked out of the council chambers, the other masters had left, but Obi-wan was still there waiting, and he joined us as we walked to the ceremony. I had made sure that Laster had known it was happening, and he was there I was standing next to him, Obi-wan on the other side of me, and Hope on the other side of laster. I was actually not sad, I was happy, happy that, they will no longer be renounced from the order, but I couldn’t tell if Laster was happy or sad, perhaps it was a mixture of both, but I was never certain. After the funeral, Obi-wan immediately went to find Anakin and left after he let him borrow a ship. I still had no idea why he had to go to mandalore, just that Dutchess Satine needed him, and that it was an unauthorized mission. This is how I know, he dosent love me, at least not the way I do, he loves Satine, this was proof he was going to her now. I cant blame him though, I would do something similar if it were him in need of my help, I would answer the call in an instant. Some one place there hand on my sholder, much like when Obi-wan did in the council chambers, so I just assumed… I don’t know why I did, he was on a ship, I guess with what Anakin said, I got… hopeful. “Obi I thought-“ I cut myself off when I turned and saw Laster standing there, it was his hand. “hehe, its just me, sorry to get your hopes up,” he said, then removed his hand. “no no its fine, I should have known it wasn’t Master Kenobi, he left over an hour ago,” I said, he just laughed. “what, was it something I said,” I asked. “I just find it funny, how you always need to refer to him as ‘master’ or ‘master kenobi’ when ever you talk about him, or when ever you two are with other company, when clearly you arnt that formal with him, in his own company, even he has nicknames for you or calls you by your first name, when you are in others company, I mean I hardly hear him call you padawan to your face,” he said. “what no, I always call him master, or refer to him as master Kenobi if im talking about him, its respectful, he is on the high council,” I said. “you cant fool me Serenity, you nearly called him his name during dinner, then corrected yourself, and you just called me ‘Obi’ thinking I was him,” he said. “well whats wrong with with that,” I asked. “well nothing, I just find it funny how you try to hide it,” he said. “you just keep finding new ways to pick on me don’t you,” I said. “its what I do best, just ask hope,” he said, then we both chuckled. “oh where is hope by the way,” I asked. “I told her she needed to meditate so she went to our dorm, to do that, and speaking of which I should probably get back to her,” he said, getting all serious all of a suden. “yeah I bet she needs you to, your know, help her relax a bit, releave some, tension,” I said, chuckling. “ok ok ha ha, real funny, I’ll catch you later, and I want to thank you, for getting the council to do that for Ri’um, and Master Ta’yn, it ment a lot to me,” he said. “its no problem I was glad that they allowed it too,” I said, and then he left to his and Hopes dorm. I desided to go to my room and call it a night.

The next day was ineventful, I had tried to meditate a few times but found that each time my mind would wander to Obi-wan, I just had this pit in my stomach, that something bad was going to happen. I needed to get my mind off of it, so I went to the Sparing room, and started to practice my saber dueling, something that I hadn’t really done in a while, and it was just my luck that I ran in to Anakin on the way to the room. I had wanted some time to just clear my mind, but he insited that he come too, saying he wanted to spar with me, felt left out I guess, his padawan and master both have spared with me but he hadn’t yet. I don’t know why he would want to though, its not like im that great at it in the first place. “alright I hope your ready Serenity,” Anakin said, drawing his lightsaber as he stood on the other side of the room. “I don’t know what your hopeing to gain from fighting me, I’m not really that good, you saw how you Padawan was able to beat me so easily,” I said. “oh no she didn’t I was there you beat her, then ran off, and I could lear a lot about your style of combat, you are fluid like Obi-wan, you are very strtigical, but you never use to much force, unless it is blatently needed, as with what happened against Ahsoka,” he said. “no, no, that wasn’t me, something was manipulating me, that was not becoming of a jedi, using emotion like that, it was horrible for me to do that, had I not done that Ahsoka surely would have won,” I said. “then show me who the true Serenity Ransier fights,” he said, smirking, oh this was his plan. “fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you that it would be a horribly unmatched fight,” I said drawing my saber out and got in to my stance, lightsaber fully outstretched forward, right foot forward, left back behind it knee slightly bent, left hand in a fist next to my face. “so that is you true stance, so similar to Obi-wan’s, but tell me when did it start to not be your own fighting,” he said, and brought his saber to form an ‘x’ with mine. “why don’t you come find out,” I said, and then he lunged forward, attacking, I took a step back and blocked his attack, I knew he was holding back. “what that all you got skywalker, what happened to being the chosen one,” I said, he just chuckled, and then a furry of his fast attacks came full force, I was able to block them all but I was quickly being backed in to a corner. Even after my back touched the wall of the room, he didn’t slow his onslaught, I was parly able to block his attacks because it was harder to move with the wall. I was able to catch his blade in a lock, and we pushed on each others blade, but it was clear that he had more strength than I did, as it slowly came closer to my face. As a last resort I quickly knocked his blade to the side, leaving a red burn mark on the wall, and I ducked away from the corner, no longer traped. He paused looking at the not so subtle mark on the wall, “well we are going to be in trouble,” he said. Before turning back to me, “so you can rather well, but how do you do when your on the offensive,” he said. “don’t be shy come at me, you cant hurt me,” he said, so I lunged forward, starting to do a flurry of blows, he was easily blocking them all, and I wasn’t going nearly as fast as he was, “come now this cant be your best,” he said. With that I uped the antie, and started swinging with more power, not faster but stronger. It surprised him, and he started taking steps back, but he was also easily blocking all the attacks still. “tell me did Obi-wan tell you where he was going, he was super vage when he asked me to borrow a ship,” he asked. I stayed silent for a little, and just started swinging even harder at the thought. “he needed to go help someone, that’s what he told me,” I said. “ok I can tell you know more than that, you are clearly upset,” he said. “what not I’m perfectly fine why would I be upset, about my master going on a solo mission that the council didn’t approve of to mandalore,” I said, as I swong down, Anakin blocked and we were caught in another lock, holding each others lightsabers there. I had a stern look on my face, and when I realized what I said, I went wide eyed for a moment but then started concentrating again. “oh so this was a mission to help Satine,” he said, pushing up with his saber suddenly, pushing me back, and I staggered to regain my footing before blocking his returning attacks. “yes, he didn’t elaborate, he just said that she needed him, and that he needed to leave as soon as possible.” I said, as I bocked his attacks again. “that’s how I know he dosent ‘love’, me by the way, he love Satine, he always has,” I said, then he knocked my blade down and pointed his at my face. “I would care to disagree, he has history with her yes, and cares for her well being, but to go so far as to say that he loves her still, I’m not so sure,” he said. “oh please that’s because for some reason you love the idea of us being a couple,” I said, “your like a crazy fan girl, trying to get your ‘one true pairing’ together,” I finished, he just laughed. “ok enough about that back to the spar, but it looks like its over, I won,” he said. “oh please, you should know me by now, I’m just like Obi-wan, I never give up, and I always come up with a plan to get out of certain situations,” I said, and stood there a second, before suddenly ducking my head to the side and lunged forward, tackling Anakin to the ground pinning him, and knocking his saber away. He was indead surprised, but before I could put my saber nearly against his neck preventing him from moving and claiming vicory, he grabed my hand with my saber in it preventing me from being able to control where it went fully. “your right, I shouldn’t underestimate you, but that doesn’t mean I have lost this yet,” he said, I hadn’t noticed untill it was to late, he had been slowly using the force to grab his saber so I wouldn’t notic the movments. As soon as it was in his hand he went to ignite it again and jumped off of him, and went to attack again, but he blocked and knocked my saber out of my hand. Then he had instincivly gon in for another attack before realizing my saber was no longer in my hand, I reflexed away, and brought my left arm up to shield my face, his saber cut in to my arm, and the fluid motion of his attack, came down and sliced through the top part of my leg too. “Ahhhhhh,” I yelled out in pain, he immediately droped his saber and kneeled down and looked me over. “shit, oh man, I didn’t mean to, I’m so, so, so, sorry,” he said. “its, f-fine Anakin, it was an accident, c-can you just help me to the medical bay,” I asked straining to talk through the pain. “oh ok, right,” he said, and then picked me up, taking me to the medical bay again.


	28. Lectures and Akwardness

Once we got to the medical bay, the same healer that let me go came up to us, confused. “umm, Knight Skywalker, what happened,” they asked as they guided us to an empty bed, and he layed me down on it. “oh well… I, Umm…” he said but couldn’t bring himself to admit what had happened. “we were sparing, and he accidently hit me,” I said blaintently. As long as I didn’t move it didn’t hurt that bad, so I was truing my best not to move. “hmm, maybe next time you should be more carful of who your spar with, or Anakin needs to become more aware of whats happening,” the healer said, as they walked over to my side, examining the abrasions, then noticed Anakin was still in the room. “Skywalker, your going to need to leave, while I examine the wounds, and treat them,” they said. Then I think Anakin realized what the healer had to do, “oh, oh right heh, sorry, I’ll be back later,” he said, and started to walk out the door. “obi-wan’s going to kill me,” he said under his breath as he left. I took off my belt, obi, and tunics, revealing a much deeper gash than I anticipated. “hmm this will probably scar,” they said as they put some bacta jell in the shoulder part of the wound, making it sting, I refectively wince, and then they started rubbing it in which made it hurd worse. “tssss,” I winced louder at the more intense pain. “sorry, I just have to clean it out before I wrap it, she said then finished up and started wraping my arm. My arm was wraped from just below my sholder to just above my elbow, it was starting to feel better the bandages helped to not move it so much when I moved my arm. “ok now for the leg one,” they said. “right” I said, and took off my pants, sat on the bed again, and made sure my left leg was on there side so they could take care of it. “oooo, this might hurt a little more, this one seems to be much deeper,” they said putting some bacta jell on the wound, and they wernt wrong, it definantly hurt more. I clenched my jaw, and griped the sheet of the bed rather hard. “sorry, yeah I think I’m going to have to stich it together, the bacta jell is going to need a little help,” they said. They went and grabed the supplies to stich it closed, my eye were wide. They were going to us a needle to close this huge slash on my leg, how many would I need, fifty, a hundred, im going to have to sit through a hundred stiches going through my flesh. I sound like a child worry about needles, ive been cut in to before by a light saber, nearly froze to death, and have been shot with blasters, but something about knowing its going to happen makes it worse. “wait wait, are you going to put me under, or make my leg numb or something,” I asked, when they returned with the long needle and thred. “no, but you wont need anything like that, it wont be that long and will only feel like a bunch of pinches,” they said, ohhh greaaat, I wish Obi-wan was here maybe he could at least help me with it, then I realize I can contact him though our bond. Before I could focus to find him through the bond, the healer, started dabbing at the skin bordering the cut, serilizing it, and then they threded the needle. Oh force, oh force, oh force, I closed my eyes and focused on his side of the bond. “obi…” I question though the force, there was no reply, he had his shields all the way up. I brushed up against his shields, hoping maybe he could sence my presence through the shield, I was so focused on trying to reach him that I haddnt noticed the healer getting ready to start, and the next thing I knew, I felt the needle go though one side of my leg, and come through the other on both side of the cut, and I could feel the thred be dragged and pulled though my skin. “tssss ahhh,” I instinctively yelled, but not nearly as loud as when Anakin had struck me. “sorry again, it will be about twenty more of those, it’s a rather long cut,” they said, oh that’s fiiiiine, I thought to myself, well I guess its better that fifty, or let alone a hundred. Then they put it through again, and I shouted in pain again, I could feel the thred get pulled tight and then the to sides of the cut touch . I took a deep breath, and thye did it a third time, I yelp out in pain this time, I felt like it hurt worse almost. Was It going to get worse as they got closer to the middle of the cut, I sure hope not. I tried to call out to Obi-wan again, I just needed someone to help, to be there, and comfort me. “obi-wan,” I said through the bond again, but it just hit deaf ears again. I tried pushing on his shields harder this time, but still nothing. I felt the pain again, but I was so focused on trying to contact him, I screamed though the bond, it was then that something seemed to awaken from the other side. It felt like he grabed me up in his arms through the force and was also using the force to send relaxing waves to me, but he never said a word, it could be we were too far away to actualy communicate, or he was in a situation where he couldn’t, either was I didn’t much mind, because he was there now, and I was beginning to relax. The healer had once again put the needle through the skin and pulled the cut closed more, I didn’t scream this time, but I winced, and when I did he seemed to squeeze me, in his grasp, this continued for the next sixteen times the healer put the needle through my skin, he reassured me with relaxing waves through the force, and sqeezing me each time I winced. Then the healer was putting more bacta jell on the wound, I winced once again as they rubbed it over the cut. “there see it wasn’t so bad, now I just have to bandage you up,” they said and they went to grab more bandages. “yeeeahh not soo bad,” I nerviously chuckled. I sent a wave of energy through the bond to let Obi-wan I was alright now, and then I could feel him releace me from his comforting grasp, and stop sending relaxing waves to me. I also senced that his shields went back up all the way also. I turned my attention back to the healer, and they were almost done wraping my leg in the bandage. “alright there all done, you should be fine to walk on it you will just be limping a bit, and I’ll take the stiches out in a few days when the bacta had time to close it, but try not to do anymore saber combat until I take them out, especially with skywalker, they may tear, and cause more pain, and worse scaring,” they said. “ok, I will be sure to take it easy, thank you,” I said as I got up and started getting my pants and tunics back on, They had left the room already. Once I got all situated again, I limped out of the room and Anakin was standing right out side. “oh serenity, are you ok I could hear you yelling, what happened,” he asked, man he is such a careing friend heheh, such a sweet boy, his significant other must be very lucky. “I’m fine Anakin, were you waiting outside the entire time,” I asked. “yeah I wasn’t just going to leave you alone, especially since I was the one that caused it,” he said, I laughed. “its ok Anakin it was just an accident, and im not aloud to do anymore combat of any kind, doctors orders, the stiches might tear,” I said. “you had to get stiches, oh man I’m really sorry serenity,” he said. “I know you’ve said it a bout a thousand times, and I’ve told you it was fine,” I said. “yeah I know, but Obi-wan dosent, I know he is for sure going to kill me,” he said. “oh you exaggerate to much,” I said. “oh I’m not so sure I do, I know how he reacts when I broke or lost my lightsaber, but this I’ve hurt his Padawan he is going to kill me,” he said, we both looked at each other seriously, then bursted out laughing. “yeah, but in all sereiousness, Obi-wan is going to be furious with me, I can hear the lecture now,” he said then comicly looked up to the celing as if to imagin it happening. “oh do you know what time he is saposed to get back, did he say how long he needed the ship for,” I asked. “umm, not exactly, he just said that it shouldn’t take more than a day, so he should be back at the latest a bit after dinner,” he said. “hmm and what time is it now,” I asked. “almost dinner actually,” he said. “do you want to go ahead and head over to the, cafeteria, eat and then maybe meet him in the hanger, maybe we can catch him when we are done,” I asked. “yeah that sounds good,” he said, and we walked over to the cafeteria, well he walked, I limped there.

We got to the cafeteria, got our food and then sat down, hope, and laster came over and sat with us too, and it wasn’t until then that I had realized that I was still in the tunics that had burn marks on them from the sparing accident. “oh serenity what happened, are you ok, I didn’t realize you had gone on a mission, I thought your master was still on his mission,” Hope asked. “oh no he is, there was just a accident while sparing with Anakin here, but no big deal, im fine, I’ll just be limping for a while,” I said. “oh really what happened, did Anakin accidentily hit you full force while you were sparing or something,” Laster asked, I couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic, or blantantly knowing exactly what happened, and picking on Anakin. “… actually that’s exactly what happened,” I said, making Anakin blush at his mistake embaressed by it. They were both surprised, so he was being sarcastic. “well, then Anakin you really should be more carful,” Laster said, I was trying to hold in a laugh because he was already getting a lecture from another knight before Obi-wan even got back. “I know I just hadnt noticed that her lightsaber had gotten knocked out of her hand, so I thought she would just bock it again, but… you see how that turned out,” Anakin said. “yeah, and how did Master Obi-wan take this news,” asked Laster. “he didn’t, he dosent know yet, he hasn’t gotten back yet and we were going to meet him in the hanger when he got here, rather that have him come for us, well Serenity to find out what happened, and then go on a hunt to kill me,” Anakin said. “well then, heheheh, good luck with that,” Laster said, “your going to get the worse lecture you could possible get from him,” he finished. “yeah I know,” he said sounding defeted, we all laughed exept for him. “ohh and speaking of whom here he is now,” Hope said looking between Anakin and I. I turn to look behind me, Anakin didn’t make a move. Obi-wan was heading twords us, straight line, no distractions, he seemed like he was mad, in some way, I’m not sure why, he would be mad, he dosent know what happened, just that I was in pain, for a while, maybe he knows something had to have ocured weather it was me putting myself in danger or something else. Either way he dosent seem to be happy. “Serenity whats happened, are you ok, why do you have burn marks on you tunics, why did you contact me through our bond to seek comfort from the pain, what was causeing you that much pain,” he said, he definantly sounded mad. “master im fine really, that was when I was getting about twenty stiches in my leg,” I said, he face changed to that of worry. “its really that serious what happened that cause you to need stiches,” he asked as he sat down next to me. “uhhh, well, me and Anakin were-“ he cut me off “Anakin did this didn’t he, Anakin what did you do,” Obi-wan half shouted, not wanting to be too loud. “Master its fine it was an accident,” I said. “so it was him,” he half yelled again, getting up and standing behind Anakin, “I don’t wasn’t to hear another word from you, I want to hear it from him,” he said. “we were sparing, her light saber had gotten knocked out of her hand, and then I had taken another swing, not realizing that she had lost her light saber, I thought she would have blocked it like she had before, and when I did realize it it was too late,” Anakin spoke up, it was almost a squeak. We were starting to attract attention to ourselves, and Obi-wan had taken notice. “we will descuse this later,” he said, and then went and grab himself some food before joining us for a bit of an akward dinner.

After dinner, Obi-wan and Anakin walked me to my room, “Serenity, don’t go to sleeo yet, I want to check your wounds for myself, I just have to have a little talk with Anakin first,” Obi-wan said. “please don’t be too hard on him, he didn’t mean too,” I said. “I know he didn’t mean too, who would, but he needs to still be lectured for it, just like all those times he accidently lost his lightsaber, or it broke, I’ll be back in thirty minutes to an hour, shouldn’t be too long,” Obi-wan said, then turned to Anakin. I gave Anakin an ‘I tried’ look, when he look over to me, and he shook his head, as it to say ‘its fine’. Then they started heading down the hall to his dorm, and I step inside mine. i desided this was a perfect time to change out of my burned clothes, so I got some new pants, tunics, and an obi on then clipped my belt back in to place, along with my lightsaber. It would still be a bit longer before Obi-wan got back, so I desided to go meditate, I sat up on my bed, sitting one leg over the other, and started meditateing. This was helping to hone in on my emotions, that had transpired though out the day and releace them in to the force, but as I was going back through the events, I have noticed something I hadn’t before during the stiches. Obi-wan had been silent but surely he had to have been on his way back from mandalore, and now that I remember, his energy seemed, even though he was helping to relax me by sending me calming waves through the bond, under it all he seemed, distraught about something, before even he started doing that, I felt it when I touched his shields. Its like it was resinateing off of his shields, it was so strong. Something on his mission must have gone wrong, was my sences right when I had tried to meditate earlier today, maybe im just imagining it, well I hope that’s the case. A few moments later I get a knock on the door. I come out of my meditation, opening my eyes, but I still sat on the bed. I reached out and opened the door with the force, and Obi-wan was standing there hands behind his back, he didn’t make any attempts to move inside which perplexed me. “Master?” I questioned, “you can come in,” I finished, and then he hesitantly steped inside. “is everything ok, master” I asked. “ah yes, theres just, a lot has happened today,” he said steping closer to me. “what happened,” I asked. He didn’t say anything just took another step forward, and wraped me in a hug, he had to bend down slightly to place his head on my sholders. He had his cloak on too, so I was also being engulphed under his cloak. I was surprised, unsure for a moment then quickly wraped my arms around his back, but inder his cloak, it felt nice. He has never held me like this before, sure we have hugged, but this time it was like he was the one that needed the comfort. “master, what happened on your mission, is everything ok,” I asked, I felt his aura drop at the talk about his mission, something had happened. “please, not right now, I just want too… I’ll tell you just… not right now, ok,” he said. “ok Obi, when ever your ready,” I said, then after a few more moments, he reluctantly, pulled back from the hug. “I do want to check your wounds for myself though,” he said. “ok there not that bad, but the healer did say that they would scar,” I said, takeing a step back. I go to unclip my belt, and I suddenly get embarrassed, and blushed. Which was weird its not like he hasn’t seen me in my under wear before, back when we were with Kast and his people, it would get really hot most days, so we would both sleep in our underwear. He takes notice, and takes a small step forward. “need help,” he asked, and then he placed his hands on my belt. I looked up at him, he looked unsure, and I saw him visibly gulp, his adams apple bobing when he did so, I just blushed more. I’m not sure I understand what I’m feeling. He then undid my belt, tossing it on the bed, along with the obi. I don’t think I knew what was happening either, I mean there is no way this is actually happening, this is just a trick like that one time. There was tension on the air but I couldn’t tell what it was. He placed his hands under my tabards and tunics, on my shoulders, making me shiver.

‘control yourself Kenobi, think with your head, not your dick,’ I thought to my self, I wanted so bad to just push her onto the bed, and have my way with her, but I cant do that. I’m just saposed to be checking her wounds. I started moving my hands down her arms, allowing her tunics to fall off of her shoulders and to the ground. I had to pause for another second, and regain control of myself. I made the mistake of looking at her face, she looked shy, unsure, and was blushing a bright shade of crimson, it was incredibly cute. I then noticed the bandages on her arm, and started to unwrap them. Her wound seemed like it was already starting to heal, probably thanks to the bacta jell, but I could tell it was rather deep, and still kind of is for a cut. Anakin really wasn’t holding back, I shook my head thinking of Anakin. “well it seems to be healing rather well,” I said, I nearly chocked on my words, I hadn’t anticipated it being so hard to talk in this situation. I cleared my throght, but it only added to the tension, that was not at all needed in this room. “ok now for the other half of the wound,” I said, as I wraped her arm back up. she pulled her pants down to her knees, then sat on the bed. I gulped againand kneeled down next to her on the left side, and begun unwraping her leg. This one was much worse, its like Anakin was going to cut through her leg, but realized what had happened and stoped, andy further and he surly would have reached bone. There were 20 stiches holding the long wound together, but the healer used the full thred technec. Probably because they knew how much Serenity was uncomfortable about it, but this does mean Serenity has to go back to get them removed. I wraped her leg back up, then looked up to her, she had been watching me intently. I scooted over still on my knees in frount of her, but now in the middle. I trailed my hands down her legs, and I could feel her shiver under my touch, my heart began to race, as my hands reached where her pants had stayed on the lower part of her legs. I looked up to her again, not sure what I was expecting. I licked my lips they suddenly got very dry, and I gulped again.

He looked up to me, something different in his eyes, something ive never seen in them before, they seemed darker, his puples were more diolated. He licked his lips, and gulped, as he looked at me, I had never seen him like this I had no idea what he was thinking. He grabed my pants, and slowly pulled them up. I stood up slightly, he had to move his face back a little bit, as I got closer since I stood up, so he could pull them all the way up. when he did so, pain shot up through my leg, from the cut, and I had to drop and sit on the bed again. “ahh,” I yelped, he seemed to take a deep breath before speaking. “I’m sorry young one, did that hurt,” he asked, I know he was being sincere, but his voice sounded different. “yeah but don’t worry, I’m fine,” I said, he hadn’t moved from in frount of me to get my tunics, and had actually rested both of his hands over top mine. I looked down at his face, that was slightly lower than my own, and was also looking to me. Although he looked clean and well kept, his signature felt disshelvled. His eyes glanced down to my lips, I blushed, and I instinctively look down glace down at his. He took notice, and slowly started to lean up towards my face, inching closer and closer. Unsureness took over my movments and as he inched closer I started leaning back. Once he reached the highest he could get from kneeling, he stood up, and leaned over me, continueing to move closer to my face. His grip on my hands tightened, as he continued to lean in, and I continued to lean back, unsure of exactly what was happening. I was unable to lean back any farther, and my arms gave way. I fell back and because my arms arnt that long, my hands moved back with me, causeing Obi-wan to fall forward too, since his grip on my hands were so tight, he didn’t let go. “Obi-wan,” I gasped at the suddenness of it all, and then lifted my head slightly to look at him. His head was right above my stomach, looking in my eyes, what ever was there before, was replaced with surprise, and he quickly stood up, and held out his hand to help me up. I grabed his hand and he pulled me back up so I was sitting again. Then he let go and grabed my tunics from the ground. He turned back to me and helped me get them on, making sure there nice and straight. There was awkwardness in the air, and neither of us said anything to break the silence. Once my tunics and tabards were on I stood up, and grabed my obi, and belt from the bed, and put the obi on. I went to put the belt on, but Obi-wan took the belt out of my hands and put it on himself, making sure it was straight and perfectly in the middle. We stood there for a minute not saying anything, and not looking at each other. “you still haven’t told me how your mission went,” I said breaking the silence. “oh yes, right, well,” he started finding his words. “it went… horribly,” he said. “I failed, I had gone to mandalore, to save the Dutchess Satine, you see, Darth Maul is alive, he some how managed to survive, and he used death watch to grow in power, he got in control of mandalor, and put Satine in jail, that’s why I went to save her from being imprisoned… but it was a trap, I broke in got to her cell and we were making our way out, got all the way to Anakin’s sorry excuse for a ship, but they fired at the already in terrible condition ship, and we went down before we could even hardly get of the ground. We were thrown from the ship, and I tried to get her out of there, but I was in a daze, and maul, and all of his allies, had already gotten to us, his brother, savage, picked her up, and maul knocked me out. When I awoke I was being carried by two death watch soldiers to the thrown room, maul, was siting on the thrown and Satine was sitting on her knees next to it. He was giving me a speech about how his anger and thurst for revenge against me was what kept him alive, and that he was going to make me suffer as he suffered. I was trying to tell him he didn’t have to do this, that I knew it wasn’t his choice to become this, he got angry, and said that he knew how he could break me because now he had something I coud take away from me. He picked Satine up with the force in a choke grab, and was floting her towards him, I was trying to reach out and go to her, but the death watch knocked the back of my knees forcing me to the ground. Maul drew his dark saber and stabed it right through her body, all she could do was reach out for me, and all I could do was watch, as maul let her fall to the ground, I scrambled to my feet, and ran over to her, no longer being forced to keep my distance. I pulled her up and flipped her over so that she was laying on her back, she was looking at me, and reached her hand up to my cheek for the last time, and told me that she loved me, that she always will, and then she died, right in my arms. The death watch soldiers grabed me from her body and were taking me to a cell, that was when I was rescued by Satine’s sister, but as we were getting to my escape ship, I saw the mandalore, that Satine help to create, go down in a matter of minutes, burning to the ground, as everyone was fighting each other,” he said, I was speackless, and I felt horrible for wanting to know so bad, making him talk about it. It must have been horrible for him, to lose someone you ove like that, its horrible, I should know, I’m just lucky that it turned out to not be true. This however I highly dubt that this was a trick at all, he really did loss Satine. “I… I’m so sorry… that, that happened Obi-wan, I know how much you… loved her too,” I said, then it got quiet again. “g-good night Serenity, I… hope you feel better in the morning,” he said. “I’m sure ill feel fine master, it dosent even hurt now really,” I said. Then he seemed to reluctantly turn and walk out the door, presumably to his dorm. I turned around and went straight to bed.


	29. The Temple Bombing

It has been about three months later, Obi-wan and I have gone on many missions since then. Nothing too major has happened really, Ahsoka turned 16 about a month back. We did a little thing for her birthday. Obi-wan, Anakin, me, and of course Ahsoka, we took her out to a reseraunt that Obi-wan knew for a nice dinner. Right now I wasn’t exactly sure what Obi-wan was doing, but I was helping some clones, and knights in one of the temple loading docks. I had a few boxes of supplies in my hands, “serenity, if you could bring those over here, that would be great,” said one of the Jedi Knights. “yes of course,” I replied, and started making my way over to them. What happened next was completely unexpected, there was a giant explotion that came from what looked like one of the ships, and I was thrown across the room, before I could even truly register what happened. As soon as I hit the wall, everything went black.

I was in the middle of a council meeting, when it happened. There was a huge explotion that shook the temple. It had to have come from within temple grounds. “what was that,” Master Windu asked aloud the question that the rest of us were thinking. “I’m not sure, dose anyone have any idea of where it came from,” asked Master Plo. “take immediate action we must, no time to waist, one of the docking bays, breached it has been, danger the temple could be in,” Master Yoda said, and we all simoteniously got up. Master Windu grabed Yoda on his back, and lead us to the hanger. Once we got there there were multiple ships dystroied, and there was smoke everywhere, making it slightly hard to breath, and see anyone that needed help. There were a few people coming out of the smoke coughing, and limping, and the other masters would instantly go help them to safty and to feel better. I along with two other masters rushed in and started dragging out bodys, that weren’t moving, or people that were crawling. There were dozens of clones, volunteer civilians, and knights that were inguerd, and some dead. “Master Windu, to the medical wing we must go, see where the healers are, need them here we do,” Master Yoda said to Master Windu. “yes Master,” Master Windu said, and then they took off for the medical wing. Going back and forth getting people out of the Recage and away from the smoke was getting harder and harder. My eyes were starting to burn, and it was growing increasingly difficult to find anyone. Luckily the smoke was starting to clear up a bit, I couldn’t see anyone else. “is that everyone Master Plo,” I asked. “I’m not sure, we should check once more at least, just to make sure no one is left behind,” He answered, and then we both went back in to check once more, leaving the rest of the Masters to tend to the wounded. I found a male underneath one of the ships that had been completely destroyed, he was dead, definantly, and by the looks of it he got the blunt of the explosion, he was bloodied and bits of hims seemed to be every where, I almost didn’t want to get him, but I needed to. I grabed his arms and started dragging him the best I could, and then when he came out from under the ship I noticed he was mission his lower half. Its times like this that im glad that lightsabers cadisrate the wound. I had to set him down and regather my stomach before I continued, and then as if on cue, I also had a coughing fit from too much smoke intake. Once the my coughing let up a little bit, since it didn’t seem like it was going to stop till I got out of the smoke, I grabed his arms again and started dragging him out again. once I got him away from the smoke I collapsed to my hands and knees, and started coughing more so now. One of the masters came up to me, “are you alright Master Kenobi,” they asked, putting there hand on my back, and helped me up. “yes, yes, aahem, I’m ahhem ahhem, I’m fine,” I said, starting to get my breath back, and they let go of me when I stood up straight, on my own. “Master Plo, I found one, did you find anyone?” I asked, but didn’t get a response. “Master Plo? Master Plo are you alright?” I asked takeing a step forward about to run in and help him, but then I saw his figure in the smoke, carrying someone. “Master Plo, are you ok, you seem kindo of…” I started then as the smoke cleared I saw that he was carrying Serenity. “Serenity,” I yelled and ran over to him. “She is alive, Master Kenobi, it seems that she struck the wall and was knocked out,” he said, setting her down on the ground with all the other survivors. I kneeled down next to her, then I noticed she wasn’t breathing. I bent down and put my ear to her chest to check her heart beat, it was still beating. I took a deep breath then opened her mouth and put my mouth to hers, and breathed out, then pumped her chest a couple times before breathing back in to her mouth. I did that a few times, before getting any kind of response. She coughed and instinctively sat up, and leaned to the side, then when she caught her breath, she layed back down, and opened her eyes, and immediately locked eyes with me. “Master, heheh, you saved me yet again,” she said, her voice airy, and raspy. “it wasn’t all me young one, Master Plo, found you and carried you away from the smoke,” I said. “then he deserves some thanks, where is Master Plo koon,” she asked. Then he came over and stood behind me. “I’m right here young one, and your master is just being modist, he was the one that took quick action, to get you breathing again,” Master Plo said. “come now if you hadn’t of found her I wouldn’t have been able to do that in the first place, your being modist Plo koon,” I said. “how about this you both did, you both saved me heheh,” she said chuckling. “far enough,” I said turning my attention to Plo. “we both aided in you rescue,” he said. 

After Master Windu, and Master Yoda got back with the healers, and they started to take care of the wounded, the Masters, including myself, went back to the council chambers, to discuse what has happened. “we lost 8 Jedi today in that attack, as well as some clones, and some volenteers,” Master Plo Koon said. “preperations for their funerals are being made as we speak, and will be held after this meeting is agurned,” Master Windu said. “believe I do, that this is no accident, in danger, the temple still may be,” Master Yoda said. “I do find it rather odd that a ship malfunction could have occurred, especially to cause that scale of an explosion,” I said. “perhaps we should get a Knight to help with the investigation,” Master Windu said. “Knight Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka, believe I do, a good fit for this investigation they are,” Master Yoda said. “its settled then, we will call young Skywalker and his Apprentice here and tell them there assignment,” Master windu said. “Masters is there a mission off planet that is needed to be taken care of,” I asked. The rest of the masters looked slightly perplexed at my sudden question. “yes there is, why do you ask Master Kenobi,” Master windu asked. “perhaps me and my padawan, can be assigned this mission, I have full confidence that Anakin, and Ahsoka will be able to figure this task out on there own,” I said. Master Windu looked to Master Yoda, as if to ask how he felt about this request. “you may take this mission Master Kenobi, but leave immediately you must, so get back as soon as possible you can, after the funerals of the fallen Jedi Knights leave you shall,” Master Yoda said. “yes master,” I said. “council dismissed,” Master Windu said, and we all went to the service. It was horrible, one of the worst ive been too, we have never lost so many at one time. their caskets were all lined up, and Yoda was giving them there final good byes, and saying they have found peace becoming one with the force. Then one by one, the casket lowered, and a light emited from them, it happened back to back, like a domino effect. Once the service was done I left to go find Serenity. She was moved to a bed in the medical ward, along with some of the other surviveing Jedi, we had lost quite a bit of knights with this attack, but I’m glad to see not all of the ones who were caught in the explosion, were taken from us too. “hey there master,” Serenity said when she saw me. “hello young one, how are you feeling,” I asked. “I feel fine, my breathing is basicly back to normal now, the healer said that I could pretty much leave, they just had to go do something first, and said that I should probably wait for you to get back also,” she said. “that’s good to hear, because we have a mission to go on off planet,” I said. “what, why, shouldn’t we stay, and help with what happened, what if there is another attack,” she said. “then the Jedi here can handle it, it will be fine, were putting Anakin, and Ahsoka on the job, so there wont be anything to worry about,” I said. “but master they could need our help,” she said. “they will be fine, I just think it would be best for us if we take a mission of planet untill this crises is averted, and we know that there isn’t a threat,” I said. She eyed me wearily. “your doing this because you think its to dangerous here for me arnt you,” she said, some times she can be to perseptive for her own good. “ok fine yes, I would just feel better knowing you couldn’t get bombed at any moment,” I said. “Master, you don’t need to be worrying about that, and we really shouldn’t be leaveing,” she said. “I think you worry to much about what Anakin is and isn’t capbable of, and besides its to late, we have to leave immediately,” I said. “alright,” she responded. Then we waited for the healer to get back and as soon as they got back she was releaced and we were on our way.

We were on our way to the planet for our mission, which wasn’t that far from corosaunt, when Obi-wan got a call on his communicator. “oh I need to take this,” he said, and then left to go to the command center presumably to take it on the larger holocomunicator rather than his hand held one, and that ment it was probably a council meeting. When he was done with that, we had already arrived on the planet, it was a peaceful mission, typical Obi-wan. We were saposed to talk with the ruler, and Senators, to discuse our agreement, and help them with any needs they may have. Let alone to say this was a very boring mission, and didn’t have any action. It was basicly meetings, and Obi-wan escorting them around the planet, I felt about as helpful as the ruler’s body guards. We were there for just about three to four days, before the council unexpectedly called us back, for a reason Obi-wan wouldn’t tell me, but I could tell that the reasoning made him very distraught. The only thing he would tell me was that the threat was gone. Once we got back he said he had to leave and get freshened up. 

“why whats the big hurry, whats the thing you have to go too,” I asked, he took a deep breath, and then sighed. “there is a trial being held, I need to get cleaned up before I go, so I really must hurry,” he said, he was about to hurry off again, but I grabed his hand, and he immediately froze. “Obi-wan what do you mean a trail, like the council passing judgment on some one, trial?” I asked. He turned and faced me, but his eyes looked at the ground, he was sorrowful, I already had my answer before he even said anything. “yes,” he said, and he made no attepts to move, or continue with saying who’s trial. “who’s trial is it Obi-wan,” I asked, carfully, trying to not be too pushy. “Ahsoka’s,” was all he said, before I let go of his arm out of sure surprise, and he slowly turned and went to get a new set of tunics on. 

I was stuck wondering what was happening, for a few hours, and I was kinda just wandering the temple aimlessly. I wasn’t really sure what to do, though it would proabably be for the best if I tried to calm myself through meditation. So I went to a meditation room, sat down, and started clearing my mind. It did help for a period of time, and I was able to calm down. After fifteen minutes of that, Obi-wan came and found me, and I ended my meditation. “so, how did it go,” I asked, as we were walking to the cafeteria, he hadn’t spoken much, since he came and got me, and he seemed very upset, presumably about the trial. He took a deep breath and sighed before saying anything. “well, we were forced to find Ahsoka, guilty, and banish her from the order,” he said, and I stoped walking frozen in place. When he noticed I had stoped walking he turned to face me. “what do you mean, you were forced,” I asked. “Chanseler Palpetene, said that he wanted to put Ahsoka on trial, for the murder of the clones, and civilians, as well as the key suspect, at first anyway, but under our rules, its in our right to have our trial, since she is a Jedi, and part of the order, and thus he said that we could kicker her out of the order, and then he could do his trial that he wanted to do. We didn’t want to do that since we were still investigating it, and we also didn’t want to banish Ahsoka in the first place, with out the immaculate proof at least. Then he threatened us that if we didn’t, that we would, well lets just say there would be major conciquesnce. We all judged Ahsoka’s trial, but it was really just a formality, because regardless of what happened in the trial, we would have to banish her from the order anyway,” he said. “that’s horrible, poor Ahsoka, surely she isn’t really behind it right,” I asked. “none of us want to believe it, but the evidence is there, I don’t really like that we couldn’t look further in to it first, I cant help but each day find the Chanseler more and more untrust worthy,” he said. “sometimes I wish I wasn’t on the council, now that I helped have a say in Ahsoka’s banishment, I don’t think, either her or Anakin, think I want to help them, or that I trust in Ahsoka when she says she didn’t do it,” he said. “yeah its just a horrible situation, I hope that everything is figured out in the end,” I said. “I think we all do young one,” he said, and we continued to the cafeteria. 

It was only a day later after that trial that Ahsoka was on trial in forunt of the chanceler, and proven innocent with help from Padme, apparently, Ahsoka’s cloasest Padawan friend, had framed her, Master luminara’s Padawan. It was wonderful news to hear that Ahsoka was releaced, and free from any charges. Right now she was meeting with a few of the council members that were here, as well as Anakin, and they were asking her back to the order. I was currently pacently, waiting outside of Obi-wan’s quarters, for the outcome. Well I was paceing a bit, I was a little anxious to here how she was, and how the meeting went. So when Obi-wan came up to me a little later, with sorrow still in his eyes I was confused. “Master, what happened, why do you look so down,” I asked. “we asked he to come back to the temple, Anakin handed her her padawan beads back, but she refused them and closed his hand around them, and said that she wasn’t comeing back, then proceded to leave the temple, with Anakin chanceing after her also.” He said. “oh why would she throw away her life at the temple like that, did you go after her too, you and Anakin did both tend to teach her as a team,” I asked. “no I was going to but Master plo koon, grabed my arm and held me back, as for why she didn’t come back, im not entirely sure, but part of it is probably the councils fault, for not trusting her, so her trust in the council is probably lacking, but that’s fine, even though she is not part of the order anymore, she is a free person, and she will be able to figure out her path on her own, and we have to know trust her to do that,” he said. “yes I suppose your right master, but still it must be hard walking away from the order, with no idea exactly where you would go or what you would do,” I said, “but I know you have thought about it before,” I finished. “…yes well, believe it or not I actually did leave the order for a short time, to help someone in need on there planet, I was what thirteen, fourteen I think, but I returned to the order after a while, no longer than a year I believe,” he said. “are you sereious master, you left the order,” I said. “yes it was not perminant though, I think I knew that I would return, and I think Qui gon knew that I would before I did, but its all in the past now,” he finished, then there was silence. After a short while of standing in silence I spoke up. “I can’t imagen how Anakin must feel, loosing a padawan this way must be hard,” I said. “he shouldn’t feel like its his fault, its not like he can deside how Ahsoka deals with things, or change her disisions for her, sometime they just make mistakes that you cant change, and you can’t do anything about it, its hard but he cant let it get to him,” he said. “but master imagen the disappointment he must feel, what if I left the order and my life behind, what if I became a disappointment,” I said. He turned and looked my in the eyes and suddenly became very serious. “I wouldn’t let you leave your life behind, I wouldn’t let you leave… me… behind,” he said. “master you just said that you cant change what someone desides to do with their life, you cant just say you wont let me leave, what if I just up and left the order,” I said. “I would do everything in my power to keep you in the order, and if nothing I could do would keep you in the order, I would go after you anf follow you, making sure you were safe,” he said. I could feel my heart fluter at his words, of devotion, “but master that would mean that you would have to leave the order too,” I said. “well, it wouldn’t be the first time,” he said. “this is still hypothetical right,” I asked. He paused for a moment then looked away, “yess of course… hypothetical,” he said. “ok, just… checking,” I said. “so as far as future missions go, we won’t be going on many in the next month, you see we are being sent to the outer rim sieges, Anakin will be going with us as well, and I’m not sure when we will be back, it could be a few months, or six, or even a year, it all depends,” he said. “so were going to be away from home for a while,” I ask. “yes exactly,” he said. “ok master, maybe it will be fun,” I said. “that is a possibility, well good night young one,” he said. “good night Obi, have a nice sleep,” I said, the he went in to his room, and I went to sleep in mine.


	30. End of General Grevious

It was nearly a year later, we’ve all had birthdays too, I’m now twenty eight, and Obi-wan thinks I might be nearing the end of my training as a padawan. Obi-wan is now 38, and Anakin is 23. We were all being called back to corosaunt from the outer rim sieges, the chanseler was kidnapped, and Anakin and Obi-wan were called to the job. We are currently on the crusier getting our Jedi tie-fighters ready. Anakin and Obi-wan were in charge of getting to the main ship, infiltrating it, and resuing the chansler, while everyone else draws fire from them, and takes attention away from whats happening. We took off, and I went a different way with a group of clone pilets, and we started picking off the enemy ships, as Obi-wan and Anakin’s group went straight for the command ship. I was in the middle of shooting down an enemy fighter, when I noticed that both Anakin and Obi-wan had two missles going for each of them. Anakin did some sweet move, and got them to explode on each other, but Obi-wan was having trouble getting his off of his tail. Then they missed him and got in frount of his ship, and exploded, but didn’t hit his ship. A bunch of little buzz droids came out of the missles and attached themselves to his ship, and started to take it appart. “Master your hit,” I said through the com. “I’ll come over and help you,” I finished. “no Serenity I’m fine, argh, there messing with the controls I cant see anything,” he said then his com cut out from my connection. Then I saw Anakin try to shoot them off of his ship but it only resulted in Obi-wan’s ship being damaged worse. Then Anakin got net to him and started raming in to the side of his ship, eventualy at the right angle he was able to crush the buzz droids. One of them climded on to Anakin’s ship, but R-2 D-2 took care of it. After all that happened they were able to get in to the hanger of the ship, Anakin blasting the shields and then the air lock closeing right after they got inside, almost hitting them even. I went back to focusing on taking care of the enemy ships, and let them take care of there job. 

It wasn’t long after they go inside the ship that it started to go up in flames, and head for the surface of corosaunt. “master what happened are you ok, did you guys get the chanseler and get off already,” I asked through the com, but there was no answer. Then the ship split in two and caught fire as it plummeted to the ground. The remaining enemy shis had taken heavy damage and they started to retreat. Once they all started doing that the crusiers were calling for all fighters to dock, so I turned and went back to the crusier. Once everyone was back on board the cruiser entered the atmosphere and docked. As soon as we landed I went a met up with Obi-wan, I was told that they were heading to the senetoral building, with the chanseler, so I met him there. 

I got out of the transport, and saw Anakin with a group of senetors, as well as the chanseler, heading inside walking away from a transport, and in the door of the transport I saw Obi-wan watching them walk away from him. he was about to go inside the transport and head presumably for the temple. “wait Master,” I shouted, and then he steped further out and noticed me. “come on then serenity, we musnt dilidaly to the temple, people to see, things to do,” he said jokeingly, and I jogged over to the transpot and we both took our seats as it took of to the temple.

Once we got to the temple I went straight for my door to take a nice soothing hot shower, and Obi-wan had to go to the council chambers and report with them everything that’s happened. It was about an hour later when I met with Obi-wan in the cafeteria, for dinner. “so we arnt going to be leaving the temple any time soon,” he said. “really that’s a bit of a relief I was getting a bit tired of being away from home for so long, it feels great to be back at the temple,” I said. “yes I cant help but agree with you,” he said. “right now all of our efforts are going in to searching for general grevius, once we find him and put a stop to him, we will be able to put a stop to this terrible war, and then people can stop dieing, and we can go back to being peace keepers,” he said. “very true,” I said, and we continued talking about little things as we finished dinner. 

About two months had passed, and a percular thing happened, Anakin was put on the council, by request of the chanseler, however wasn’t given the rank of master. Though it may be wrong to have someone on the council who isn’t a master, he hasn’t exactly fulfilled the requirments to become one. To become a master you have to teach and Padawan successfully to Knight hood, if you don’t do that you can tbe a master. Anakin almost did that yes, but Ahsoka left before she became a knight. The council also wasn’t getting much closer to finding grevious, ever seince he got away when the chanseler was taken he hasn’t been seen. Then about another month pasted before anything else important happened, the chanseler had found out where general grevious was, and told Anakin to tell the council, and that he should be the one to go take care of him. the council disagreed in favor of sending someone more experienced, and chose to have Obi-wan go instead, he was on his way to go now.  
“master how long will you be gone, and are you sure I cant go with you, what if you need my help,” I said, he turned and faced me, putting his hands on my sholders. “I shouldn’t be more that a day or two, and no you cant. Grevious is going to be dangerous as it is, and besides with all the knights and masters being sent to many different planets to try and end this with in the next week, the younger padawans and younglings are going to need you here to help look after them, you one of the most senior padawans in the order right now they all look up to you,” he said. “ok, just promise me you will be back as soon as possible, and that you will stay safe and not get yourself to hurt,” I said, he chuckled. “serenity you know I cant exactly promise anything going up against Grevious, but I will do my best to uphold what you wish me to do,” he said. “thank you master,” I said, and then he let me go and turned heading for the hanger. “Master I…” I started but trailed off, he turned slightly so he could see me. “I… I wish you the best, may the force be with you,” I finished. “thank you my Padawan may the force be with you,” he said, and continued on his way.

I was on my way to dinner when I ran in to Hope and Laster. “hey Laster Hope, whats up,” I asked. They stoped, and turned to me smileing, “Serenity, its wonderful to see you, however, I’m afraid were going to have to cut this short,” laster said. “your being sent some where to help end the fighting as quickly as possible,” I asked. “yeah it seems there doing that to most of the Knights, and Masters,” he said. “aren’t you going to go with Master Kenobi, on his mission,” Hope asked. “no he thinks it would be too dangerous, he has been assigned the task to find grevious and put a stop to him, so he left me here, said that he wanted me here since I’m a senior padawan, and wanted me to help, with the other Padawan and younglings, that are staying at the temple… he said that the other Padawans look up to me, but I don’t see how they could look up to me. Sure I might be one of the oldest Padawans in the temple right now, but I’m taking longer to become a knight than most Padawans, and I’ve lost my original master also, and on top of that, I’m a desendent of two knights that left the order, how could I possibly be anyones rolemodle,” I said. “come now, you are very wise and experienced, and have a great sence of strategy. I could understand why younglings, and Padawan would look up to you, I mean I do,” Hope said. “heh, thank you Hope, well I don’t want to keep you, have a safe trip, and may the force be with you both,” I said. “thank you Serenity, we will be sure to have lunch or something together when we get back, as celebration for the end of the war. Come now Hope, we must hurry, the sooner we leave the sooner we get back,” he said. “yes Master, bye Serenity, keep the temple safe,” she said smileing then chuckled and she took off with her master.

It had been a hard duel to say the least, but I was able to deflect all of grevious’s attacks, and once by one cut off two of his robotic hands, leaving him with only two sabers. Then he tried to get away on his wheel vehicule, and I chanced after him, getting him off of it before we both went over the final part of the platform we were on. I was able to grab his metal plates that kept his heart and few other organs protected, then when he thought he had the upper hand I force grabed a blaster in to my hand and blasted him in the chest a few times. He strangle caught fire, then seemed to explode. “so uncivilized,” I said, and threw the blaster down to the ground next to me. I went and founc code to update him with grevious’s status. “Grevious is dead, I am going to go up the side of the rige, and get the straglers that got away, you take care of things down here,” I said. “yes sir,” cody said and turn away about to go do that, I almost took off too, but he turned back and caught me. “oh general, you might need this,” he said handing me my lightsaber off of his belt. “thank you cody,” I said, and then took of on my mount. I was about half way up the rig when a canon blaster bolt, fired and almost hit me and my mount, something that I know for a fact that the Droid army dosnt have, it was one of our canons. The creature and I plummeted many many stories, and luckily hit a semi deep pool of water that broke our fall. They had sent a droid down to check for my body, I’m guessing. I made my way back to the platform they were on, hideing in the shadows. I could over here cody asking the other clones if they had found my body, that’s when I knew for a fact that my own clones turned against me. I was able to get in to my jedi fighter and escape without them noticing, and I started sending our a distress signal on a un traced channel. “hello, this is Master Obi-wan Kenobi, I need help,” I said before I was getting a response, they were comeing through but I coudlnt quite tell who or what they were saying. “repeat,” I said. “Master Kenobi,” the transmition said. “Senator Organa, my clones betrayed me I’m alone I need help,” I said. “we are on our way,” he said.


	31. Fall of the order

Once I was on his ship, Master yoda, and the Senator were there to greet me. “Master Yoda, has anyone else made contact,” I asked. “no, the only one you were, also getting a transmission from the temple, we were, telling surviving Jedi to return, it is,” he said. “well then we have to go back to the temple,” I said. “wish to change the transmission you do,” he asked. “yes Master, we need to warn then, the temple isn’t safe,” I said. “agree with you, I do,” he said, and then we set off for the temple on corosaunt. Senator Organa droped us off close to the temple but not so close that we would be scene, and then he left for the senate building, palpateine had called him there for a meeting. We started walking up the steps when clones that were dressed in hoods, trying to disguse themselves as Jedi, greeted us before we could enter, we quickly saw through there plan, and they quickly saw that It didn’t work and we had to defeat them all, before we proceeded inside the temple. The entire temple, seemed to be empty, except for the youngling, and Padawan littered floor, it seemed no one survived the attack on the temple. We came up on a group of younglings sprawled out on the floor, I bent down, and felt them for a possibility of a pulse that I knew wasn’t there. “not even the younglings survived,” I said to Yoda. “this Padawan, killed by lightsaber he was,” Yoda said. I looked down and noticed the individual wounds of saber slashes on the Padawan, then looked back to Yoda. “who could do such a thing,” I said, he didn’t responde and just looked more sorrowful, almost like he already knew. I stood up and we continued walking to where the transmission was being sent out, but before we even got close to the room, I felt a tinge in the force. “Master I think there is still someone alive,” I said looking down to him. “yes feel it I do, go to them, save them if you can, lose more younglings, I do not want. Meet you in the transmisions room I will,” He said. “yes master,” I said and took off in the opposite direction.

Once I got there my heart droped, Serenity was one the floor, bloodied. She also had a bunch on younglinds behind her, she had tried to protect them. Then there was a weeze that cut the silence. I rushed to her side kneeling down, and braught her head up in to my lap. “M-Master,” she questioned. “yes, yes young one I’m here,” I said, she reached up and I instantly grabed her hand in mine, and put it to my cheek, she smiled lightly, then frounded. “I-I’m sorry M-Master, I Fa-Failed you,” she said. “what are you talking about, you didn’t fail me, you have never failed me,” I said. “but I c-couldn’t s-save them, I couldn’t pr-protect the temple th-there were to m-many, they just s-swarmed the temple, there h-had to have b-been, at l-least fivehundred, or s-so,” she said, and started crying. “you did the best you could do, and that’s all that matters,” I said. “th-there a-all dead, I… I couldn’t e-even save o-one,” she said. “sh, sh, its ok Serenity, it wasn’t you fault, something happened, it wasn’t just here the clones, there betraying all the Jedi they turned on everyone,” I said. “i-I should, h-have saw this c-coming,” she said. “what do you mean how could you have no one could have seen this happening,” I said. “O-Obi do, do you remember m-my nightmare, f-from wh-when my fa-father-,” I cut her off. “yes, yes I do, you don’t need to talk about that serenity not now,” I said. “no, M-Master this, w-was what I s-saw, I… I h-had though that I d-did it, but I, r-read it wr-rong,” she said. “that dosnt matter now, its not your fault, and I will not have you thinking it was,” then I felt her hand move slightly, and something wet hit my hand, I was crying slightly too. “ok Master,” she said. “Master, I remember th-that when I n-nearly froze to death, I w-was embraceing d-death, but I was wr-rong, it was j-just the numbness of th-the cold, but now, I kn-now its my time, an-and I’m scard, I… I don’t want to die, and b-beome one with the force y-yet,” she said, it broke my heart to hear her say that, and there was nothing I could do to save her, her signature was falling to much , and all the healers are dead, on top of that, it I wanted to move her to the medical wing and try myself, she probably wouldn’t make it all the way there with nothing saporting her on the way. “sh sh its going to be ok Serenity, you wont be alone,” I said. “M-Master, I haven’t even become a k-knight yet, I… I d-don’t want to die be-before that can h-happen, I… I wanted to s-stand by your s-side and fight as full fledged Jedi knights,” she said. I know it was probably wrong of me to do it, but she should have been a knight long before this happened, and I am on the council, sooo. I grabed my lightsaber, and drew the blade out, and carfully hovered the blade over each of her shoulders. “on behalf of the council I hear by grant you the Rank of Jedi Knight,” I said and then grabed her braid and cut it off with my saber. “Th-Thank you Master, I-I know that, its not really O-Official or anything, b-but I Apreciate it,” she said. “of course, and to be honest, I thought you should have been a knight before this even happened, I was going to try and push it on the council once I got back, but…” I said trailing off. “I-Its ok Master, and I-I want y-you to have m-my padawan braid,” she said. “thank you Serenity,” I said. “Master, th-there is some-something I have to te-tell you,” she said. “what is it, Serenity,” I asked.

“Master I-I Love y-you, I always h-have, I had to t-tell you, b-before… o-otherwise, I w-would have, n-never forgiven m-myself,” I said, crying more, and then he seemed to break, crying outright, rathere than the silent tears that were roling down his face. “oh Serenity, I… I have Loved you too, it broke my heart when you nearly died, and anytime you would get hurt, I would get extremely worried, I love you very much,” he said, I couldn’t help but smile, and my heart fluttered when he said that, but I also started crying more. “now I really don’t what to die,” I said. “I know darling, but I will be right here untill the end,” he said. I looked him in the eyes, and my hand that was on the side of his cheek tried to drag him down to my face, but upon trying the first second, he immediately, bent down and kissed me. It ended all to soon in my opinion, our forheads where still together. “O-Obi, Please a-always r-rememb-ber, th-that I-I… love….. you,” I said, and started drifting off in to nothingness. “yes of course, my love, and you must always remember that I love you too,” he said and it was the last thing I hurd before nothingness cosnumed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is the last chapter, the rest goes as it was written in canon, but this story ends here.

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, I have a tumbr blog too @miniratmx if you want to be updated with when its updated, or if you just want to ask me something or request something.


End file.
